State of Love and Trust
by NatesMama
Summary: Sequel to my collaborative effort with BrainySmrfs, The Only Thing Different. When an old nemesis comes back to ask for help, Booth, Brennan and the team are reunited with a familiar face from Booth's past.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the sequel to our story The Only Thing Different. This story takes up 16 months after the epilogue of its predecessor. We suggest you read the prequel in order to understand the original characters, situations, and how everyone reached this place in our story. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

~Smurfs and NatesMama

B&B

"At the time, my life just seemed too complete, and maybe we have to break everything to make something better out of ourselves."

~ Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club)

Chapter One: Get Off of My Cloud

FBI Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth looked around his tidy backyard and smiled. He seriously doubted that his life could get any better than it was right now. His family and friends, all together for the Labor Day holiday to barbeque dead things (and not-so-dead things in deference to his better half), drink beer and just…be. No murder or death hanging over their heads, no suspects to find and drag in to interrogate, no bodies to bring back to the lab. The only thing Booth had to worry about at the moment was whether or not he made sure Hodgins' steak was blood rare, Cam was kept to her usual three-drink minimum of mojitos, and Bones didn't try to retell the story of Alexandra's birth ("Booth delivered her in the back of the SUV in a traffic jam…we simply can't do anything the easy way.") to everyone who showed even a passing interest.

As he flipped another tofu burger, Angela came to stand beside him for a food status update. "Are we going to eat soon, Booth? Clem is starving and honestly…I could eat a horse myself. All this chasing kids around is a hell of a lot more exhausting than it looks." She grinned up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I need to refuel and soon."

Booth switched hands with his barbeque tongs and pulled his friend close. "Yeah, give me maybe another ten minutes and we can chow down." He looked behind them quickly. "Where is your munchkin, anyway?"

Angela dropped her arm from his waist and turned to point over by where Brennan was lounging on a blanket, chatting with Cam and watching idly as Alexandra Brennan Booth toddled to and fro across the yard, moving from her Uncle Sweets to her brother Parker in that adorable, slightly gawky way 14 month olds have. Standing in her way was Clementine Hodgins, who at two years old had taken it upon herself to mentor her friend by trying to teach her how to traverse the rough terrain of the backyard without falling on her diapered backside.

"I have to say, Ang…Clem is so much like you. Allie is reserved like Bones but your girl brings out her personality so easily." Booth watched with a loving smile on his face as Angela's daughter hooked her arms under his daughter's arms and struggled to pull her up to a standing position from where she had just fallen. Alexandra tilted her head back and giggled at Clementine, seemingly sharing some private joke that only those under the age of five would ever understand.

Angela nodded, delighted. "You would never know she was adopted, would you? She even loves bugs as much as Jack does."

"To be fair, all kids love bugs."

"True. But how many know their Latin names?"

Booth laughed and shook his head. "Only your kid, Angela. Only yours."

When Angela and Hodgins had decided to expand their family with children, both agreed that while having their own progeny was important to them, they wanted to start with a child that had no one else in the world. A tribute to their work, which sometimes saddened them, and to Brennan…a perfect example of grace and achievement despite great odds. So when a six month-old child had been left abandoned at a local church, the Hodgins' jumped at the chance to take her in and make sure she was loved and that she never felt alone. And ever since, Clementine Joy Hodgins had been the center of their lives.

"You ever think about having another?" Booth asked lightly, continuing to watch the girls play even as he kept one eye on the barbeque.

"Sure. All the time." Angela smiled. "You never know what the future holds."

Booth turned his full attention back to the food while Angela headed back to where the other women were sitting. She plopped down on the blanket next to Brennan, and then waved across the yard to where Sweets' girlfriend was sitting on a lawn chair, watching them all intently.

"Oh, Penelope…come sit with us other hens and let's gossip about the men!"

Penelope grinned and stood almost immediately, knowing that if she refused Angela would never let up. When she had first started dating Lance, Penelope expected to be intimidated by the people he called friends…especially when they consisted of a best-selling fiction writer, a high mucky-muck in the FBI, and a bazillionaire. But almost immediately, since that first dinner she'd shared with them, they accepted her with grace, friendship and a sense of family she herself hadn't felt in a very long time. It never seemed to matter to them that she was just a nobody who owned a marginally-successful small bookstore; to them all that was important was that she made Lance happy. And nothing else could have endeared them to her as quickly.

As she settled her chair next to Cam's, she shook her head at Angela's choice of topic. "I don't know what you think you're going to get out of me, Angela. I don't gossip." Penelope winked at Cam surreptitiously, causing the other woman to laugh.

"Liar! All women are gossips…it's encoded in our DNA." Angela gave her best friend a sideways glance. "Well, all women except Bren, of course." Cam nodded in agreement.

"Gossip is useless and generally hurtful, Angela. And aside from that, a vast amount of information gleaned from gossip tends to be erroneous. It's not a reliable way to-" Brennan stopped and took in the amused looks of her friends. "You're kidding. I should have known that."

"It's okay, Bren. I wouldn't have you any other way." Angela patted her knee and then turned to watch Booth taking hot dogs off the grill top. "But if you want to make it up to me, you can share a little about your second honeymoon with Director Delicious there. I imagine the views were spectacular."

Brennan nodded, once again completely missing the subtext. "Oh, yes! Ireland was beautiful! The entire country is wonderful, but I really enjoyed the Lakes of Killarney…spectacular coastal scenery, and gorgeous castles with such rich history. Booth especially loved going to Glendalough, one of the most famous monastic sites in the country. The drive there through the Wicklow Mountains was breathtaking, and the lakeside walk we took was so peaceful, very centering. We both very much enjoyed the trip and even talked about going back sometime soon with Alexandra."

Cam laughed and nodded. "I agree, Temperance. I've been there a few times and it is beautiful. But I don't think that's the 'view' Angela was referring to." Penelope squelched a snicker and looked at Booth, who was now arguing good-naturedly with Hodgins on the pros and cons of charcoal barbequing.

Angela couldn't help but laugh at the 'lightbulb moment' look Brennan got on her face when she finally caught up to their inference. "Aaaand _now_ she gets it."

Brennan blushed and shook her head. "Angela, you know Booth doesn't like for me to describe our sexual experiences. Those belong to us."

"I know, Bren. But I can't help asking in the faint hope that you'll slip one of these days. I know, it's a sickness." She winked at Penelope, who had given up trying and was laughing heartily.

"I've gotten used to it, but no one ever asks me about mine and Lance's sex life." Penny grinned and waved at a smiling Sweets, who was playing catch with Alex, blissfully unaware of the topic of the ladies' conversation.

Angela looked at a still-amused Cam and shuddered. "That's because we all consider Sweets like a little brother…and no one wants to know when their brother is getting some. It's just…wrong." Brennan and Cam nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Really? Then you don't want to hear about this delicious thing he does with his-"

"NO!" All three women shouted together, sending Penny on another giggling fit.

"You're no fun." She said after she recovered her voice. "Believe me; you'd be looking at him with a whole new level of respect if you only knew."

Brennan began to stand, brushing invisible blades of grass off her slacks. "I think this is one of those times where I believe Booth has the right idea about keeping your sex life private." Cam and Angela looked to each other in surprise, and then busted out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh Bren…" Angela wiped her eyes once she'd gotten control of herself. "You don't make jokes very often, but when you do…they are instant classics."

Booth and Hodgins finally managed to get the food off the grill and onto the picnic table with the rest of the side dishes, and called them all to come and eat.

"Behold, womenfolk!" Booth intoned, swept an arm across the spread on the table, and then settled his fists on his hips, chest puffed out, in a complete and total alpha male stance. "Your manly men have procured sustenance! My tribe mates and I have slain the charging beasts, gathered the edible vegetation, peeled the potatoes, deviled the eggs and mixed the coleslaw in preparation for our celebratory feast! So come, gather the offspring and the baby-faced shrink-o-saurus and consume the fruits of our labor!"

Hodgins helped Booth finish his speech by joining him in manly grunts and noises as everyone laughed, settling around the table to eat. Parker, Alex and Penelope bowed their heads as Booth led them in a quick prayer while everyone else waited patiently. At Booth's 'Amen', they all began to fill their plates, chatting and laughing as they all congratulated Booth on his impressive barbequing skills.

"So Cam…" Booth began, winking at Angela, who knew what was coming. "I noticed that you didn't bring a date with you. Any particular reason?"

Cam sighed, suddenly very aware that with the exception of the children, she was the only one there without a significant other. "Seeley, you of all people should know that a good man is hard to find. Thanks to Brennan and Angela, the pool has been depleted by two, so don't blame me if I-"

Cam's response was cut off by the sudden clearing of a throat. To a person, they all looked up to stare at the imposing man who stood, appearing seemingly from nowhere, at the head of their picnic table. Booth stood at once, turning to glare at their uninvited visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mr. White?"

**March 15, 2011, 8:35 PM EST: Founding Fathers Bar, Washington D.C.**

**Cabina's "partner" picked her up and brought her here while I followed the two of them from the airport. The rest of their team soon followed. _He_ was late, but appeared soon enough. This ritual, initiating her into his life, is nothing but a sham…a pale imitation of what I could offer her. What I have offered her. What she has refused time and again. But not for much longer…**

**The partner passed me on the way back to her seat. I don't think I've ever seen such an intense stare. I wonder what Cabina's relationship is with this intriguing woman? Is she simply a friend? Former lover? Current lover? He's never struck me as the type to be unfaithful…but I've been wrong, so very wrong before. Especially concerning him.**

**They are leaving the bar alone…his lips on her temple make me want to stop them, to show myself and take her far, far away from him. From his hands, from his possessive stare, from his _everything._ **

**I don't know how much longer I can wait to be with her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: While reading the chapter as a whole please keep in mind that this story starts on September 8, 2014.**

"Did perpetual happiness in the Garden of Eden maybe get so boring that eating the apple was justified?"

~ Chuck Palahniuk (Survivor)

Chapter Two: Oh No, Not You Again

"At 8pm Eastern Standard Time the president will go on national television to inform the public that Speaker of the House, Clayton Woods was abducted Friday night while leaving a fundraiser. Under the purview of President Obama and under the auspices of the Department of Homeland Security and Secretary Napolitano I have been ordered to head up the investigation. I am here to enlist you to help me with that."

The group exchanged curious glances before Cam asked, "What exactly do you expect us to do, Mr. White?"

"Actually, my real name is Augustus Blanc, but I will answer to Gus, Dr. Saroyan."

Cam waved her hand in annoyance, "Whatever, answer my question please."

Gus cleared his throat, "In addition to Speaker Woods' abduction we are also investigating the murder of Lou Robertson, whose body is being delivered to your lab as we speak. I need you to find a solid forensic link between his remains and the Town Car that the Speaker was last seen getting into."

"Why assume the two incidents are connected?" Cam asked, growing more intrigued with the case.

"Lou Robertson was the Speaker's wife's editor and mentor." Booth explained quietly, causing the entire team to turn and look at him.

Surprised her husband hadn't done so before her, Brennan asked Gus "How is Charlotte?"

"Mrs. Woods is fine, she's being kept safe in her home." Gus explained before addressing Booth directly, "You'll be able to interview her this evening there."

"What if we're not interested in helping you, Mr. White?" Booth asked.

Gus smiled slightly in amusement, "I find it hard to believe that this group wouldn't want to be part of the investigation into an incident that has never before happened in the history of the United States. And furthermore, I'm surprised you wouldn't want to help on a more personal level."

"Is that why you're here?" Booth asked, hitching his hands on his hips.

"I am here because in my 20 year career you, as a group, are the only people to get the better of me and I'm a big enough man to admit that and even admire it."

Booth looked around at the faces sitting around the table and he knew that nothing was going to keep them from accepting this case. It was too prestigious for Cam to deny, too conspiracy-laden for Hodgins to pass up and too close to home for Brennan to say no to. He stepped toward Gus, "The Woods' address?"

Loving that he didn't have to resort to blackmail, Gus quickly produced a card from his pocket, "Anytime after 7pm. Thanks."

Booth took the card from him and glanced at the address, "Does my boss know you're here?"

"Tomorrow morning, Director Mueller will be notified that you're working on a case that is classified beyond his clearance and that he will be kept in the loop solely on a need to know basis. This is a big one, there is no protocol for something like this. We're all a babes in the woods." Gus looked toward the group, "I'll be in touch."

They all watched him leave as quickly and quietly as he had arrived, and then all eyes landed on Booth. He palmed the back of his neck and looked down at the card in his hand again, but before he had the chance to set a plan in motion the group began to chatter among themselves.

"How does someone kidnap a guy like Clayton Woods?" Sweets asked no one in particular.

"An even better question is why they waited until tonight, a night when most Americans are stuck in traffic, to announce it? What are they hiding?" Hodgins pondered.

"Booth?" Brennan approached him with Alex balanced on her hip, "You ok?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile and smoothed his hand over Alex's head, "It's just not every day we're asked to work on something like this. It's huge."

Brennan nodded in agreement and then added, "And it's Charlotte so…"

"So what?"

"So, it's personal." She saw him forming an argument to that fact in his mind and she continued in an understanding tone, "You know her, Booth. We all know her, to some extent and that increases the level of difficulty."

"That's not what's bothering me, Bones. You know that. You know that I would never-"

Brennan lay a hand on his arm and smiled. "Of course. But I also know the kind of man you are when someone you care for is in peril. And don't give me that look, Booth. You cared for Charlotte, you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

Booth closed his eyes and wondered for the millionth time what he had done to deserve the trust of this amazing woman. "Yeah. Thanks, Bones. I am having a gut reaction to this whole thing, but it's not Charlie. It just stinks."

"Smelling with your gut again?"

He grinned. "Something like that."

Penelope nudged Sweets and whispered, "I have no idea what just happened, Lance."

"Where to start…." Sweets sighed and dropped his voice, "First of all, we _hate_ that guy. The last time we saw him he had locked us all in the Jeffersonian overnight so they could examine the remains of an individual who may or may not have been a very important person and then he shut everything down when they got too close to the truth." He watched as her eyes grew wide and then he threw in what he thought was the most interesting part of the story, "And Booth was…well, he was _involved_ with Charlotte Woods, the Speaker's wife, a few years back – before either of them were married."

"The red head the press won't leave alone?"

"That's the one. They met while he was in Afghanistan training soldiers and she was a reporter. It didn't last more than a few months once he returned stateside but it had an impact."

Penelope looked over at Booth and Brennan, Sweets had always sold them as the most meant to be couple in the history of meant to be couples, "Will it be an issue for them? Working on the case, I mean?"

Sweets chuckled under his breath, "I have no idea. It shouldn't be."

"Alright, squint squad." Booth clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "I know we haven't done this as a team in awhile but Mr. White's right, we are the best." He flashed a smiled of encouragement, "Cam, you take Hodgins and Angela back to the lab and get started on the physical evidence. Run all the tests yourselves, don't let the techs touch anything. Bones and I will head over and question Charlie."

"Booth?" Sweets raised his hand.

"You…you can just go home until I call you." He readied to turn away and then, "And Ms. Penelope? You weren't here for this? Got it?"

She smiled slyly, "I was at my store doing inventory today, what are you talking about?"

Booth nodded once in her direction, "Good girl."

Brennan approached Angela as the team started to disperse, "Do you think Nanny Edna would mind keep an eye on Alex and Parker tonight?"

"Of course not." Angela quickly glanced over at Booth and then back to Brennan, "Are you going to be alright with this, Bren?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're right. You should be ok with this because you're you and he's him."

Brennan nodded slowly, "Yes, we are us."

Angela smiled, "Exactly."

**Janaury 21, 2011. 9:06 AM:. Heathman Hotel, Portland, Oregon**

**She came down from her room later than I anticipated but she looks still looks tired not that anyone else would ever notice that, she hides it well from those who don't know her like I do. No one knows her like I do.**

**She thinks she's all alone as she moves throughout the world.**

**She thinks this is a good thing.**

**She is so very wrong.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing of me is original. I am the combined effort of everybody I've ever known."

~Chuck Palahniuk (Invisible Monsters)

Chapter Three: Rock and a Hard Place

"You should have told me before you went to him."

"I didn't go to just him, Charlotte."

She pushed past him and made her way into the living room. "You knew about my past with him, it's all in my file…I just, dammit, Gus!" She held her hands out, palms up. "This is hard enough without having to face yet another failure from my past."

Gus walked around where she stood frozen and headed for the bar at the end of the room. "Well, I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Charlie whipped around and stared. "What do you mean, you could use a drink? It's not like you have to face some unpleasant memories this evening!"

He turned and gave her a rueful shake of his head. "Well, funny you should say that…"

She recognized that look. "Really? You know them? Him?"

After filling two tumblers with amber liquid, he crossed back to her and led her to the sofa. "Yes. I was tasked with bringing a case to them, for reasons I cannot divulge, of course. It turned out to be…an interesting evening."

With barely a look her way, Gus recounted the first time he had been introduced to the team at the Jeffersonian Institute and their FBI agent. Except for an occasional exclamation of disbelief and a chuckle when he explained how Booth had gotten into the lab, she remained silent throughout. Charlotte watched, intrigued, as Gus lost eye contact with her as he finished the story. She eyed him curiously, "That's not all. What are you leaving out?"

With a longsuffering sigh, he told her how Booth had taken out him and his entire team in order to give Dr. Brennan enough time to do her last experiment.

Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth, "I-I just can't see that. I mean….really?"

"Yeah, cuffed me to the railing and flipped my ass right over it. Not one of my finer moments." He smiled sheepishly, "But I gotta say, it's probably for the best that you can't picture the man responsible for your safety being overpowered by anyone."

Her mouth quirked a bit, but she managed to keep the smirk off her face. "Well, he was a US Army Ranger. He does have mad skills."

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes, the memory of being bested by a much smaller opponent still stinging a bit. "Anyway, that's the last time we discuss this, and it goes no further than this room, okay?"

"Oh, definitely. Who would believe me anyway?"

B&B

As Booth maneuvered his Bureau-issued black Cadillac CTS-V through the streets of DC, Brennan stole quick glances at his profile, noting the set jaw and intense stare. She knew, from years of studying his unique facial tics that he was not only thinking deeply about something, but that whatever it was he was turning over in his mind was irritating him enough to make his teeth grind together.

"Booth? Do you want to discuss it?"

"Not particularly."

"Is it the case or the fact that it's Charlotte? Because I can understand-"

"Bones…"

"I know, you said that you were fine with all of that, but on some level I think that it is bothering you. I told you that it doesn't bother me in the least." She raised her eyebrows in question as he turned quickly to glare at her.

"I know you trust me, Bones."

Brennan caught the slight blush to his cheeks and sat back in surprise. "You don't trust yourself? Is that it, Booth?"

"No!" He pulled to a stop light and turned fully towards her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "I have no doubts about myself whatsoever, Temperance. None. And I understand that you know that. And I appreciate that you trust me, I do." He took a deep breath and looked forward as the light changed and they began to move again. "It's just…look, I know that you're not the type of woman who would give in to a useless emotion like jealousy, but sometimes…"

"You wish I were. I get that."

Booth expelled a breath and nodded. "Stupid, right? I have a wife who trusts me implicitly and I can still find a reason to complain."

"No, it's natural. In order to feel wanted, sometimes it's nice to see your mate being possessive of you." Brennan smiled slightly, secretly loving that primitive side of her husband that few outside their inner circle were privileged to see. "And if it's any consolation, I was jealous of Charlotte. I can admit that now."

Booth glanced at her, eyes wide. "You were? You never said…"

"Because it would have served no purpose, Booth. Yes, I was jealous of Charlotte, because at the time she had you. And of course I couldn't say anything then, because at the time you were hers. Hers." She took a breath, remembering that brief moment in their lives where everything changed. "And I hadn't thought to tell you since because; well…I just assumed you knew how I felt. You usually do."

"Bones…" He turned the wheel and continued on before speaking. "You have to know…I was never really hers."

"I know that now."

"Good. I love you, you know."

"I love you as well. So please don't feel lessened if I don't display the usual alpha female posturing that goes along with this type of situation. I know you're mine, Charlotte knows you're mine, and we are three grown adults who are perfectly capable of handling this situation with maturity. Besides, I feel like I owe this to her for being there for you back then. Anthropologically, we are the sum total of our experiences, good and bad. And since I am very attracted to your sum total…"

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I get it." He gave her that sidelong glance that never failed to set her heart on fire. "I'm yours, warts and all. And you're mine."

She reached for his hand and tangled their fingers together. "Most definitely."

Booth squeezed her hand once in response, then relaxed his fingers and gestured to the case file she had started with information on the Speaker. "What did you find out about Woods? Anything we didn't already know?"

Brennan shook her head. "Not really. Clayton Woods, age 44. Moderately wealthy family with substantial political pedigree. Graduated from West Point in 1992, became a Congressman from Pennsylvania, taking over his father's longtime seat, in 2003. His first wife, Michelle, died in a car accident less than a year later. In 2009 he was named Speaker of the House, and in 2012 he married Charlotte Townsend, who, at the time, was a reporter for CNN." She closed the folder and sighed. "We'll get more from the dog's mouth, but for now that's all we have."

Booth grinned, loving how no matter what they went through as a couple, some things never changed. "That's horse's mouth, Bones."

"Oh. I thought that sounded slightly insulting. Although 'horse' really isn't any better…"

"Okay, Bones. This is it." Booth said, cutting her off smoothly while indicating the large double brownstone in front of them. "Ready?"

"Only much as you are." She moved to open her door.

"Then let's do this."

**August 12, 2011 7:45PM: Blue Parrot Grill, Washington, DC**

**She has been out with Arcilla the last two nights. She behaves shyly around him, blushing at his touch and eyes sparkling at his words. This is not who she is and he is not what she wants, she'll see that very soon.**

**I almost feel sorry for him. Because no matter how often or easily she smiles at him he should be aware that those smiles belong to me.**

**She belongs to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The trick to forgetting the big picture is to look at everything close-up."

~Chuck Paluhniuk (Lullaby)

Chapter Four: We're Wasting Time

Gus answered the door and ushered Booth and Brennan into the house. He quickly checked the perimeter before securing the door behind them.

"Mrs. Woods will be down in a minute." Gus went into the kitchen and returned with a file, "This is everything we have so far on the abduction, it's not much."

Booth leafed through the pages while Brennan looked over the pictures on the mantle. "They look happy." She commented absent-mindedly to the two men.

"By all accounts they are." Gus confirmed as he stepped closer to Brennan, "She's calling his mom now. She wanted to tell her what was going on before she heard about it on TV."

"You're the head of the Woods' protective detail?" Booth asked from the other side of the room.

Gus turned, "Yeah, have been for years."

"So, you just weren't put in charge of the investigation? You're a part of it?"

"That's one way to look at it."

"Huh…" Booth glanced back down at the papers in front of him and asked, "And why hasn't Charlie been questioned yet?"

Gus crossed his arms against his chest, "Because she doesn't need to be."

"In cases like this the spouse is always the primary suspect. You would know that if you Secret Service guys ever did more than try and stop a Nigerian prince from ripping of a grandmother in Florida over the internet."

"She is _not_ a suspect."

Booth stepped toward him, "Why not?"

"She has an alibi."

"Who?"

"Me."

"This is getting better and better." Booth dropped the file onto the coffee table and shoved his hands into his pockets, "You know, I was wondering how a guy who's been around as long as you have ended up on a third-rate protective detail, guarding Tess here. I think you just answered my question, you either have a thing for her or with her."

Fighting the urge to jab and/or roundhouse the smirk off the other man's face, Gus lowered his voice, "And here I was under the impression that you knew Charlotte fairly well, at least better than most."

Booth nodded once, "What makes you think your impression is wrong, Mr. White?"

"Replay this conversation in your head and come to your own conclusions." Gus turned toward Brennan, "I'm going to go let her know you're here, excuse me."

"What the hell was that, Booth?" Brennan hissed as she watched her husband pick the file back up.

He glanced up over the edge of the folder and shrugged, "I don't like that guy."

She grabbed the file from his hands, "I don't see how your feelings about him affect this case. Starting off poorly with him will only make this more difficult."

Before Booth had the chance to respond, Charlotte entered the living room with Gus right behind her, "Sorry, to keep you waiting but I needed to call Clay's mom before they announce he's missing. And I'm sorry Gus dragged you guys into this."

"It's our job, we're happy to help." Booth flatly replied and Brennan couldn't tell who he was trying to convince, Charlotte or himself.

"We can talk in here." The group followed her into the kitchen, "Anyone want coffee?"

"No, we're fine."

Charlotte sat down with a deep sigh, "Then let's get started."

Booth took a seat across from her at the oblong table and noticed how tired she looked, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this, Charlie."

She glanced over at Gus and Brennan who had taken seats at the far end of the table, "Thanks, Seel."

"There are things I need to ask…"

"I understand. Ask away."

He looked down at his notepad, "When was the last time you saw Clayton?"

Charlotte looked over at Gus, who nodded ever-so-slightly, "Friday night, we were at a fundraiser for the Democratic party at the Air and Space museum and I wasn't feeling well and Clay needed to stay so Gus took me home around 9pm. Clay should have left at 11pm and been home by 11:30 but…."

"When did you realize he was missing?"

Again, she looked toward Gus for approval, the shift of her gaze didn't go unnoticed by Booth, "I woke about 3am and he wasn't in bed, I went downstairs and looked around, called his cell and when there was no answer, I called Gus."

"Is it unusual for you to lose contact with him?"

Charlotte glanced over to Gus once again before answering causing Booth to snap his fingers in her face, " Stop looking at him. I can't help you, I can't do my job if every time I ask you a question you're checking with him to make sure how to answer it!"

Charlotte closed her eyes and sunk back into her seat, "I'm sorry, I just…Gus is the only other person I've talked to in days. He's all I've got right now."

Brennan cleared her throat and stood, "Maybe it's best if Gus and I go in the other room. I should check in with the lab anyway."

"You ok with that, Charlie?" Gus asked, not moving a muscle until she answered.

She nodded, "It's ok."

Unsure if he was more or less comfortable alone with Charlotte, Booth asked again, "Is it unusual for you to lose contact with your husband."

Playing off his uncertainty, Charlotte stared at the table and shook her head, "Yes, very. I don't travel like I used to. I'm always wherever he is."

There was a part of Booth that took that as a dig but then quickly realized the last thing she was thinking of in that moment was her relationship with him, "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt him?"

She ran a shaky hand through her red hair, "Plenty of people, you don't get to where Clay is and not have enemies, Seeley."

"Anyone specific jump out at you?"

"No, not off the top of my head. You should really talk to Gus about that stuff, he'd know better than anyone."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that…" Booth glanced down at his notes and then asked, "Do you know why Lou was in DC?"

"He lives here or he at least he did. After his wife died last year, he retired and moved down from New York to be closer to me."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Charlotte glanced at the calendar over Booth's shoulder, "Wednesday night, he was here for dinner."

Booth jotted down the date in his notes, "He and Clayton get along?"

She nodded and twisted her wedding ring back and forth, "They did. Very well actually, played cards once a week…You know Lou was pretty much the only family I had, he even gave me away at our wedding."

"Did her mention anyone watching him or anything like that?"

"No, everyone loved Lou. He was just that kind of a man. Warm, congenial, passionate…"Charlotte trailed off when she felt her emotions begin to betray the cool façade she'd been trying to put forth.

"Yeah, I remember." Booth and Charlotte had had dinner with Lou and his wife back when they were dating and he couldn't see why anyone would be after a guy like Lou.

In the other room, Gus turned on the TV and waited for the president's press conference to start while Brennan checked in with the lab. When she hung up she took a seat on the couch next to him. He asked quietly, "Any news?"

She shook her head in defeat, "Not yet, they found cause of death. In non-technical language his neck was snapped. But no connection between the remains and the vehicle yet."

Gus nodded slowly, "That's what I was afraid of."

"If there's a link, we'll find it."

As the president sat down at his desk and prepared to address the nation, Booth ducked his head into the living room, "Mr. White? Can we talk?"

"Booth, his name is Gus." Brennan reminded him.

Gus held his hand up, "If it makes him feel better, he can call me whatever he wants."

With the men off in the corner speaking in hushed tones, Brennan wandered into the kitchen and found Charlotte sitting, staring into space. She took a seat next to her and gripped her hand, "Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Charlotte snapped to attention and face the other woman, "My husband. For this to all be over…"

"That's understandable." Brennan noticed the absence of emotion on the other woman's face and asked, "Are you on medication?"

Charlotte's lip curled into a small smile, "Not right now, why?"

"You're very calm which is a good thing but abnormal given the current situation."

Charlotte glanced over at her, "Thank you?"

"It's a valuable skill to master. It's impressive." Brennan raised one shoulder, "I don't have the control over my emotions that I once I had and there are times I miss the ability to see the absolute logic of a situation."

"I'm not sure if this is control or numbness but I know that it's not absolutely anything but fuzzy."

"In the midst of traumatic events it's difficult to internally process things clearly, it's understandable." Brennan tried to think of advice that would help her and then it hit her. "Have you tried writing to organize your thoughts?"

"Not since the guys who are supposed to be taking care of things tried to convince me that Clay's dead. I'm not all that interested in transcribing that sensation."

"Booth?"

Charlotte nodded with pursed lips.

"What did he say?"

Charlotte clicked her tongue against her cheek did her best Booth impersonation, "I gotta say, Charlie…Best guess is, if these are both connected to you – outcomes the same for both of 'em and we know where Lou is."

Brennan's nostrils flared as she listened to Charlie's words, "Booth is wrong, Charlotte. He's wrong."

"It's ok. I mean, that would be my guess if I was able to…It makes sense."

"No, it doesn't. Lou Robertson was a retired newspaper editor in his late 60's with no family and no real material wealth to speak of." Brennan paused to slow her speech down, "Your husband, Clayton, is the definition of leverage. Even the most pedestrian, unintelligent abductors would recognize that. And so should Booth."

"Thank you, Temp-" She cut herself off and shook her head, "Is there another name that's less formal I can call you?"

"People call me Brennan or my friend Angela calls me Bren – either is fine."

Charlotte smiled, "Well, Bren. You just became my new best friend."

Brennan looked over at her, a little startled, "Why?"

"You are the only person I've talked to in two days who didn't make want to go stand in traffic at rush hour. It's refreshing."

She smiled in acknowledgement, "Oh. You're welcome but you shouldn't need to be refreshed." Brennan made a mental note to ask her husband why he said such things.

B&B

March 16, 2011. 4:23 AM: Sidewalk outside Cabina's Apartment, Washington, DC.

I watched her for nearly an hour, sitting on the fire escape. She was obviously troubled by something, I hate not knowing what goes on in her mind.

Troubles seemed to disappear once Cabina made his presence known and joined her out there, they talked briefly before she stood. As they headed back in, he gripped her wrist and pressed her against the iron stairs. I almost had to look away as he pulled her shirt over her head and forcefully seized her lips with his own.

I will not describe what took place next, that's not what this is about but I will say that a federal agent should know better than to have sex outdoors.

She deserves better than that.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter is a mild M.

"What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention.  
Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter Five: Brown Sugar

Brennan followed Booth through the door of their large brownstone, dropping her bag dispassionately on the floor next to the entryway. She watched, oddly detached, as he checked the first floor of the house as he always did when they arrived home, no matter that the alarm was still engaged when they entered.

She walked into the comfortable living room, moving a soft picture book and a doll from the sofa before flinging herself down in exhaustion. The day had been long and emotion-filled, and although she loved her daughter to distraction she was a little glad Alex had spent the night with the Hodgins. Right now, she wanted to grab her husband and curl up on the sofa with him and just…hold him. Tightly.

Despite the calm air Charlotte had put forth earlier, Brennan had seen the hollow look in the other woman's eyes, the desperation in the way she twisted her fingers on her lap, the obvious signs of fear and exhaustion she was trying so hard to hide in front of Booth. And that, really, was the crux of the situation. Beyond the history between the players, beyond the political implications, beyond the secrecy and hidden agendas, the woman in front of them had just simply been terrified for her husband. And that fact made Brennan her biggest and most loyal ally. She knew what it was like to worry for the man you loved, and she was going to do everything in her power to make things right for Charlotte, no matter how Booth felt about that.

"You look like you're doing some serious thinking there, Bones." Booth sat next to her on the sofa, pulling her legs across his lap and absently rubbing her ankles. "Everything okay?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "You mean besides the fact that the Speaker of the House, who happens to be married to your ex-girlfriend, is missing?"

"Bones." He sighed and pulled her completely into his lap. "Listen, I know…I don't want you to think that I am treating Charlie any different because we dated. I am trying to be as objective as possible."

"I realize that, but you might be overcompensating." Brennan said. "Did you really tell her that it's possible Clay is dead?"

Booth let his head drop back. "Yeah. I may have been…a little harsh there."

"A little?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Booth, how would you feel if I was missing and someone told you that it was probable I was dead?" He blanched in response. "Exactly. What you did there…it was cruel, Seeley. And you are not a cruel man."

When she called him by his first name, which she had done exactly one other time in their lives, he knew she was seriously upset with him. "I know. I _know_, Bones. I'll talk to her tomorrow." He kissed her softly. "I promise, okay?"

She nodded, considering the subject closed. Then she sat up, threw her leg over his lap and straddled him. "There is something I would like to tell you."

"Okay…" He didn't recognize the look in her eyes, at least not from her. She looked…desperate. "You know you can tell me anything, babe."

Brennan began kissing along his jaw line in response. He relaxed into her kisses, letting her take her time. "I need you to know something…something I have been aware of for quite some time." She continued her journey along his neck, pulling at his tie and unbuttoning his collar and shirt.

Booth lifted his arms and let her slide the shirt off. "Far be it from me to stop you from…oh, that's nice."

"Shhh." She kissed his lips again, and then moved to his now-naked torso. "Booth, I need for you to be careful with this case."

"Bones, you know I'm always-"

"No. Please listen." She circled one small nipple with her tongue, drawing a gasp from him and causing him to grip her hips almost bruisingly. "I love you. I know I took a long time to come to that realization and even longer to make peace with the idea and embrace it." She ran her blunt fingernails down his sides, causing goose bumps to appear on his lightly tanned skin. "You…you allow me to explore emotions I've never wanted to explore, feel…need." She stood suddenly and pulled on the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and stepping out of it gracefully.

"Thigh highs, Bones? Oh God…if I'd known you were wearing those…" He groaned and reached for her, moving to the tiny buttons on her blouse.

"No touching." She moved his hands to her waist, holding them there until she was sure he would obey. Then, she began slowly unbuttoning each little pearl, watching him intently. "You taught me that these feelings are valid and justified and freeing…but you also keep me grounded enough so that I don't lose control of them. The dichotomy is extremely arousing." Her blouse fell from her shoulders, leaving her wearing only lace and satin.

"Bones…I have to…."

"Booth. Look at me." She snapped the clasp on her bra and slipped it off, leaning forward until her nipples brushed his, drawing twin groans from them both. "I am more, I am better, I am whole with you. And I need you to know that. I need you to realize that I need you…more than I ever wanted to need anyone." She undulated her hips, grinding down on his lap and reveling in his moans as he tipped his head back in desire. She took advantage of his position and kissed, licked and nibbled her way down his throat as her nimble fingers unsnapped his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. She slid down off his lap to the floor, ending up on her knees between his legs. Reaching up for his pants, she continued. "All I am trying to say to you is that…" She swallowed thickly and stood again, and it was then he noticed she had removed her panties at one point. With the grace of a cat, she slid back onto his lap and pulled him to her, holding his arousal in one hand while cupping his cheek tenderly with the other. "I need you more than I need anything or anyone in this world. And I need you to promise me…._promise me_….that you will be very careful from here on out."

Booth looked into her eyes, still seeing that desperation there, now tinged with arousal and what he could only describe as fear. "I promise you, Temperance. I will be careful. I swear."

She nodded and kissed him softly as she simultaneously took him into her body, both shuddering with the sensation and the emotion this act always brought out of them. She sighed as she slid down, head tipped back in ecstasy, her breathing speeding up to what he recognized as her pre-orgasm pace sooner than he had ever seen before. Between breaths, she continued to talk to him, holding onto his shoulders as he finally moved his hands where he wanted them, cupping her beautiful breasts in his hands and leaning forward to take each nipple into his mouth, one at a time. As he took her left nipple in and bit softly, just like she liked, he felt her begin to tip over the edge….thighs clamped on his legs, body bowed back and shaking, a litany of 'oh's' falling from her lips. Booth watched, entranced as always, as Brennan took her orgasm, holding onto her waist tightly as she shook from the aftermath, tiny shudders breaking across her entire body.

As she sat back up, satisfied smile on her face, Brennan's breath was taken away by the look of complete and total amazement on her husband's face.

"Every single time, Bones." He shook his head and kissed her, hard. "It amazes me how unbelievably sexy you are, and that you're mine."

"Yours…" She began moving on him again, desperate to draw out his orgasm and make him feel as wanted and needed and loved as she did when she was in his arms. "Booth…" she moaned. Then she leaned forward, took his earlobe in her mouth, and breathily whispered an erotic command in his ear.

He was helpless to do anything but obey her, his body following hers again into complete bliss.

B&B

December 23, 2010, 12:32 PM, Royal Diner, Washington DC

She is off on one of her trips again…Cairo, this time. And once again, Cabina is here, with that partner of his. They're eating and talking and laughing…he looks at his co-worker more like a lover than he does her.

How does she not see the way he looks at this other woman? What is it about him that makes her blind to the reality right in front of her? He might not be unfaithful with his body…but he is cheating with his heart.

I'm just not sure which woman is the injured party…


	6. Chapter 6

"Leonardo's Mona Lisa is just a thousand smears of paint. Michelangelo's David is just a million hits with a hammer.  
We're all of us a million bits put together the right way."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Diary)

Chapter Six: Connection

Dr. Lance Sweets found it fascinating to watch sometimes. His girlfriend of almost two years, Penelope Sanders, was reading a large historic novel about the parallels in the careers of George Washington and Benedict Arnold while simultaneously watching Jeopardy…and correctly answering almost every question on the board. She multitasked better than anyone, except for Brennan, that he had ever seen. And in addition to all the mental gymnastics, she was absently running her stockinged foot along his leg, an activity Sweets was sure she wasn't even aware she was doing.

When Sweets met Penelope, he had been browsing her small, cluttered and utterly charming bookstore, ostensibly looking for a specific book about gambling addiction. In truth, he had been perusing her extensive psychology section for a copy of his own book, _Bones: The Heart of the Matter_, complete with epilogue on the happy ending for his two subjects. Obviously, a psychology book wasn't going to be riding the New York Times' Best Sellers list, but it had been well-received by his peers and he was excited to see it on a bookshelf.

Penelope had come up behind him as he browsed, tapping him on the shoulder and jerking him out of his self-reflection. He'd been immediately drawn to her long black hair and blue eyes, but her smile was what really sold him. It was wide and friendly and…gorgeous. And he was completely lost.

After a short discussion, in which he grudgingly admitted to looking for his own work, he had purchased a few pulp fiction novels and left with her phone number…a number he took advantage of the very next day, arranging to meet her for coffee. They'd met at a local Starbucks, spent four hours drinking lattes and discussing their respective families, and the rest was history.

Bringing himself back to the present, he realized that Penelope was speaking. "Earth to Lance! Babe, you are a million miles away. What's on that genius mind of yours?"

He smiled, grabbing her foot and rubbing the instep. "Oh, just thinking about how funny life is, that's all."

"Hmm. Not wishing you were with Booth and Brennan, interviewing Mrs. Woods?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I hate not being in the loop. It drives me insane that I can't see the case file on this one…at least, not yet."

Penelope moved to sit closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "They'll call. I have a feeling they're going to need you on this one."

"Yeah. I hope so. I mean, how totally awesome would it be to investigate the kidnapping of the Speaker of the House? Not that his being kidnapped is good, but…you know, it's historic. To be involved in that would be…"

"Totally awesome?" She grinned.

"Yeah. Totally."

B&B

Angela was sitting in the lounge at the lab, watching Cam finish her examination of Lou Robertson's body from a safe distance above. No matter how long she worked at the Jeffersonian, no matter how many gooey, nasty, smelly dead bodies she had seen…nothing made her happier than being as far away from the evidence as possible. And since it had been a few years since they had worked with the FBI on a regular basis, her stomach was definitely out of practice, even with an almost-whole body on the platform.

As Angela watched, Cam respectfully began to cover the body of Charlotte's mentor and friend, taking a moment to check the chain of evidence paperwork and set it inside the pocket of the body bag. She then checked her watch and stepped off the forensic platform, heading towards her office. Once there, she rubbed the back of her neck and sat down at her desk, alternately dreading and relishing the case before them. She hadn't been able to discern anymore from the body than the original coroner's report had specified, but they were still waiting on Hodgins to go over the various particulates found on the clothing, and at the moment he was ensconced in the motor pool going over the Speaker's Town Car with a fine-toothed comb.

Cam sighed and checked her watch again. She absently thought about calling Michelle, but since she had started medical school earlier that month she had been almost unreachable after 10:00. Her internship at Walter Reed kept her busy when she wasn't studying constantly, and Cam missed talking to her every day.

Her thoughts strayed to the man who had initiated this whirlwind they currently found themselves enmeshed in. When Mr. White, or Gus had first come to them with the supposed body of JFK, Cam had been supremely irritated with his hubris and bullying, the latter only satisfied when Booth had taken out White and his entire team in one spectacular show of force. But despite that, she had found the man…interesting. Very interesting.

An off-key singing voice came wafting through the lab as Hodgins returned from the motor pool with a tray of evidence to inspect. Cam watched him, amused, as he flitted around the platform, picking up the particulates from the body itself and setting them next to his car evidence, smiling like he'd won the lottery. The man really and truly loved his bugs, slime and soil.

Leaning back in her chair, Cam let her mind wander as she waited for Hodgins to finish his evaluation of the evidence. She thought back to the last time they had all been working a case like this, with the FBI and specifically with Booth. She was surprised to realize that it had been almost three years. The Bureau had broken up Booth and Brennan's partnership when they became involved, but offered Booth a hefty promotion as a compromise and promised Brennan she would still be able to work cases with the Bureau if she so chose. The former partners had taken the change in stride, as they almost always did whenever faced with an unexpected situation, and even managed to close the odd case here and there under the guise of another agent's supervision. When Seeley finally got up the nerve to propose, everyone was convinced that Brennan would turn him down flat. So when she walked into the lab the next morning sporting a full carat sapphire engagement ring and a satisfied smile, they were all understandably shocked and incredibly excited.

Cam smiled as she remembered the wedding, a small affair with just the team, the interns, and their families in attendance. Brennan wasn't escorted down the aisle by her father, and neither had anyone standing up with them. It was, as always, just the two of them standing there with a priest, surrounded by their loved ones in the Jeffersonian gardens…the spot where their partnership began all those years ago.

Suddenly, Cam's internal musings were interrupted by a yell that she hadn't heard in a long time, but that she realized she had well and truly missed.

"King of the Lab, baby!"

B&B

September 4, 2013 1:55PM: McDoyles Pub, Washington, DC

Just as I was coming to terms with Arcilla and the marriage, I now see her out everywhere with Escolta. They are too friendly for my taste but I can't blame him. How can you blame someone, anyone, for being happy when they're with her.

I know I always am.


	7. Chapter 7

"Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish." ~ Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter Seven: Walking the Dog

The next morning, Booth sat in a rarely used conference room away from the hustle and bustle of the bullpen waiting for the team and Gus to arrive to go over the evidence that they had found the night before. He had meant to swing by Charlotte's first thing to apologize to her like he had promised Brennan he would do but he hadn't found the nerve to do that just yet. The truth was he wanted to help Charlotte, of course he did, but he didn't know if it was worth the risk that it brought to his own family. As the door flew open, he was wondering when he became the kind of man who made those distinctions.

He eyed Gus as he slowly moved into the room and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, facing Booth, "They found something?"

Booth nodded slowly with his tongue tucked in his cheek, "Of course they did. They'll explain when they get here. Anything new on your end?"

"No. I keep hoping for proof of life, though. Especially now that it's out there, everyone knows but…" He sighed and rubbed his hand across his forehead.

"If you're here, who's at the house with Charlie?"

"A couple of my guys, she's safe."

Booth watched Brennan arrive with Cam and then looked at Gus, "Good, let's keep it that way."

Hodgins and Angela entered right after Brennan and Cam and took their seats. Hodgins tried to hold back from sneering at Gus by focusing on Booth who was sneering enough for everyone.

"Can we get started? Are we missing anyone?" Gus asked.

"Yeah-" Booth started to explain but was cut off by the door creaking open.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we were meeting all the way down here." Sweets apologized as he rushed in and took the only seat left at the table, the one directly next to Gus. He looked down the table, "Sorry, Booth."

Booth stood and shut the door, "Now, we can start."

Cam stood and spread out the files and x-rays to refer to before and passing out papers to everyone at the table, "Last night, thanks to Dr. Hodgins we found dog hair on both Mr. Robertson's remains and in the front seat of the Town Car, after I ran a few tests I was able to confirm that both hairs were from the same dog. A male, German Shepherd."

Gus looked at Booth, "That holds up in court?"

Booth nodded, "As well as it would if it were human hair. We got you what you wanted – undeniable link between the murder and the abduction. What now?"

"Oh!"

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to Brennan, who had picked up the x-rays and was staring at them intently.

"What do you see, Bones?" Booth leaned over, squinting at the x-rays as if he could actually read them.

"Here!" She pointed at the picture of Lou's clavicle and sternum. "See this anomaly?"

Cam moved from her seat to peer over Brennan's shoulder. "Oh…I never even noticed that. It's so small…"

"I almost missed it myself, Cam." Brennan replied. Booth smiled at her response, always insanely proud when his wife showed an uncharacteristic lack of hubris.

"What do you think caused it? Osteoporosis?"

"No, Cam…I think Lou had osteomalacia."

"Ah…that would explain-" Cam stopped suddenly, eyes wide. "Brennan…do you think…"

"I do, Cam. Look at the perimortem bruising on his neck in the autopsy picture." She held it up to Cam, who nodded vigorously. "Someone held him in a very tight choke hold, most probably to restrain him, judging by the location of the bruising." Brennan set the x-ray down and looked at Booth. "I now believe that Lou's death was an accident."

"What?" Gus stood, shocked. "How in the world can you tell that just by looking at the x-rays?"

Brennan sniffed, offended. "You do know who I am, don't you?"

Gus looked around the table, realizing that not one of them seemed to be surprised. "Okay, okay. You're the genius bone lady, I got it. So explain to me how you think Lou was killed by accident."

"Very well." Brennan stood and moved to the head of the table, holding up the x-ray that drew her attention. "Does everyone see this small anomaly on the collarbone? And the way the bones seem to narrow, almost tapering?" Nods around the table were her only response. "Those are both indicators of osteomalacia, a disease that causes soft, weak bones because of the body's inability to absorb calcium, vitamin D and phosphorous. Cam, do you happen to have Lou's medical records there?"

"Right here, Dr. Brennan." Cam flipped them open, knowing exactly what Brennan was looking for. With a nod and a small smile, she looked up. "Your suspicion was correct. Lou suffered from lactose intolerance."

Brennan nodded, then gestured to Sweets to stand. "Which would have caused him to have a lack of vitamin D naturally. Here is what happened, judging by the evidence." She moved Sweets to stand in front of her, and then wrapped her arm around his neck in a restraining hold. "The kidnapper grabbed Lou from behind, most likely because he was putting up an unexpected fight. Now, on a normal, healthy man this would have simply caused him to lose consciousness, but because Lou had weak bones, the hold caused what is known as an atlanto-occipital dislocation, or a dislocation of the head and neck. It's very rare because those bones are normally very strong in an adult male, but with Lou's condition…"

"It was like he was hanged." Booth finished.

"Exactly. And I don't believe it was intentional. Let me show you something else." Brennan picked up the x-ray of Lou's right hand. "See how the proximal, distal and middle phalanges of the fourth finger on the right hand are all broken? Those breaks were caused by the victim bringing his hand down like this," She brought her hand down onto her own thigh, in a stabbing motion. "He tried to attack his attacker. He might have even done some damage, judging by the amount of fracturing in the fingers and hand."

Everyone sat quietly, taking in the information and adjusting their hypotheses accordingly.

"So, if he didn't mean to kill Lou then there's a chance that…" Booth trailed off.

"That you really owe Charlotte that apology now, yes absolutely." Brennan offered her husband a satisfied smile and then explained to the rest of the group, "If he didn't intend to kill Lou than Clay could very well be alive."

Hodgins shook his head with mouth agape, "You told her otherwise? Dude…"

"Drop it. Now." Booth looked at Gus, "What else?"

"I have one more matter that needs to be addressed."Gus stood and stepped out into the hall, bringing back with him a mail crate overflowing. He set the crate down on the table.

"What the hell is that, White?" Booth stood and rounded the table as the rest of the team watched. He picked up a letter and looked at the address, "These are all to Charlie?"

"This is a small portion of letters that she has received over the course of the last four years." Gus knew that revealing this now was more than certainly going to enrage Booth. He stepped back and gave the other man a wide berth.

"Four years? Why are you just giving us them now?"

"I needed to be certain that everything was connected. There was no sense in dragging all of this out into the open if they had nothing to do with what was happening."

Booth threw the letter down and ran his hand through his hair, trying to temper his anger, "Does she know about them?"

"She's only been aware of them for the last two years. The first two years the letters were mailed to Lou's office and he didn't tell her about them."

"Charlotte doesn't seem like the type of woman who wouldn't want to know – why did he keep them from her?" Brennan asked.

"Because he was old school and he didn't want to scare her and…the letters themselves aren't menacing. He thought he was doing the right thing by shielding her from them. But after she married the Speaker and finally had her own permanent address the next year they came to her."

Sweets raised his head up to get a better look at the contents in front of him, "What do you mean the next year? Why didn't they start coming immediately?"

"Whoever is writing these, they write her a letter everyday and then hold onto them until mid-June and then they mail that year's letters all at once. The M.O. is unique."

"That's creepy." Angela shuddered, "Think about it, if you get a letter every day, after awhile it's like 'oh, look ,Larry still wants to kill me', which is not that scary but 365 letters all at once – that's messed up."

B&B

June 10, 2013 8:05 AM: Corner of K Street and Hamilton, Washington, DC

Sending her anniversary gifts today. I hold them in my hand and think of all the memories we made this year and can only imagine the ones we'll make this coming year. War, travel, other men, even marriage – nothing keeps us apart.

She just hasn't realized that fact yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all."

~ Chuck Palahniuk (Invisible Monsters)

Chapter Eight: Jigsaw Puzzle

"Hey Booth?" Sweets stepped into Booth's office later that afternoon.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I just have a few questions. About Charlotte." Sweets winced at the last two words that came out of his mouth.

Booth leaned back in his chair and exhaled, "What do you need?"

"Her family. She doesn't have any?" Sweets asked as he took a seat.

Subtly cracking his neck Booth responded, "Uh…Her parents died when she was in college and she never mentioned anyone else, that I remember. Except Lou, he was the closest thing she had to family. Why do you ask?"

Sweets glanced down at his notes, "In the letters he, I'm assuming it's a man writing them, talks a lot about her being all alone in the world and how hard it must be for her."

"What are you thinking? Guardian angel turned psycho-stalker?"

"That's a good possibility."

Booth leaned forward on his desk, resting his weight on his forearms, "What else?"

"I need all the letters. These all seem to be from mid to late 2011 and Mr. White or Gus or whatever we're calling him said there were more. I can't construct an accurate profile without all of them."

"He's gonna bring them by. He needed to go and brief Charlie and some other very important people."

Sweets bobbed his head up and down, "Are you ok? I mean, this has to be seriously hard for you. Old girlfriend, high-publicity case, all of that. Need to talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"You know what I meant, Booth."

Booth straightened his arms out and adjusted his non-existent cufflinks, "I'm fine, I don't need to talk. Is that all?"

"Yeah for now." Sweets stood to go and then turned back toward Booth, "Actually, there is one more thing…What do you make of the writer referring to her as Clover? He never uses her real name in the letters that seems odd."

Booth had started to sign case reports when he thought he was done answering questions. He stopped and looked up at Sweets, "Well, she…Charlie has a small clover tattoo."

Sweets leaned in with one shoulder and asked, "Where?"

"Why is that important?"

"Is it somewhere people would see it?"

"No." Booth shook his head once.

"No, as in maybe if she were in a bathing suit or no as in only if she was in her birthday suit?"

"That's it." Booth clicked his pen and stood up.

"What's what? I need to know these things. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

Booth pulled on his jacket and headed out of his office with Sweets in tow, "I'm not going to sit around here all day and answer questions when you can be getting the info you need from the source. You're going to Charlie's house."

"Don't you need to clear that with the Secret Service and _her_?"

"Nope."

Sweets dropped his head and followed Booth into the elevator, mumbling, "This is gonna be fun."

Once in the elevator, Sweets leaned over and asked, "Where is the tattoo?"

Booth rolled his eyes and answered under his breath, "Just south of her hip."

"Very cool." Sweets grinned before he saw the look on Booth's face, it was _not_ a happy look, "Sorry, I just have a thing for women with tattoos. I'm sorry."

"Well, you're young…" Booth pulled out his phone and got ready to call Gus to let him know he was bringing them a gift in the form of Sweets when he stopped himself, "This is someone she knows – well."

"If the clover is as small and hidden as you say it is than…yeah, they would have to know her like you _know_ her, I guess."

Booth stared straight ahead and tightened his jaw, "I'm letting that go because we're alone but keep in mind that I'm not putting up with that in front of everyone else. Understood?"

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry." Sweets silently wondered how many times he would end up apologizing to Booth as the case wore on.

B&B

A few hours later Brennan stopped into the Hoover to check on Sweets' progress and when she found his office empty she headed three floors up to Booth's office. Normally, she loved to hover near the doorway and watch him work in his newer, expansive office with floor to ceiling windows that let exposing sunlight in that never failed to highlight all the things she loved most about his form but today was not a normal day.

She rushed in and dropped her purse on the desk, "Why isn't Sweets in his office?"

Booth's head shot up at the familiar sound of her voice. He forced a smile, "Hey, Bones. I, uh…I took him to Charlie's house to work. He needed answers to questions about her and the rest of the letters were there so…it made sense."

"So, he's there working…by himself?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, what's the problem? He would have been working here alone anyway."

Brennan rounded the desk and stepped between his chair and the desk and hopped up on the ledge, "Do you know how many letters he has to go through?"

He casually traced his finger up her stockinged calf which caused her to smile faintly, "365 over four years, that's what?"

"1460 letters total. By himself, Booth?" She jerked her leg away from him and moved off the desk, "We'll never find Clayton in an acceptable amount of time this way."

"What do you want to do? You want all of us to go over there and sort through them?" Booth asked as if that was the last possible solution to the problem.

Without a word, Brennan pulled out her phone, hit number two on the speed dial and shot Booth the look he knew meant 'you're so damn lucky I married you', "Cam, can you, Angela and Hodgins please meet Booth and myself at the Wood's residence in an hour? Thank you."

B&B

Later that night, as the team sat around Charlotte's kitchen table carefully searching through the nearly 1500 letters all addressed to her, Charlotte found herself strangely comforted by the odd grouping of individuals who had pitched in to help her and yet barely knew her. She was comforted until…

"Listen to this, guys." Cam cleared her throat, "This is beyond…just beyond, it's dated February 18, 2011. 'Crimson: It rained today but I know the rain doesn't bother you. So very little bothers you – that's admirable and frightening at the same time. I wish you were more careful as you move through the world because you never know what dangers lurk around every corner.' Signed 'Yours'."

Charlotte dropped the letter she had been trying to read, "So, it's someone who knows the rain doesn't bother me. Who _does _the rain really bother?"

The group quickly looked up at her, shrugged and then looked back down again almost in tandem.

"What's the deal with the two different names? Anyone else notice that?" Angela asked without diverting her eyes from the letter she was studying. "He refers to her as Clover and then Crimson and then back and forth. Weird."

The group all nodded in response and with the exception of nervous tapping coming from both ends of the table thanks to Charlotte and Booth, the room stayed quiet.

Then, Sweets' head shot up, "It's a song."

"What's a song?" Angela asked.

"_Crimson and Clover_." Sweets opened his laptop and found the tune he was thinking of quickly and played it for the group.

Charlotte kept her reddening face down but she could feel all eyes on her until Booth reached over and turned the music off. She looked up with grateful eyes, "Thank you."

"We established the meaning of clover but what about crimson?" Brennan asked Charlotte directly.

"I have red hair and I went to Harvard – take your pick." She unceremoniously stood up and walked outside without another word.

Hodgins leaned over to Booth, "She went to Harvard?"

"Apparently." He stood and followed Charlotte's path.

Booth walked up behind her on the deck that was blissfully secluded from the press and leering eyes of gawkers by a thick patch of oak trees. "I can't imagine how hard this is."

She turned to look at him, "You really can't."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She leaned against the wood railing and tucked her arms across her chest

"Why didn't you tell me about the stalker last night?"

"I was told not to."

"By your buddy Gus?" He asked with a brow cocked.

"Yes, he didn't want to drag something this personal out in front of the world unless it was absolutely necessary."

Booth nodded, with a fake understanding, "I'm not the world, Charlie. I'm a guy you know, who knows you – it's different."

"You're a guy who knows me so well that you accused me of having something to do with my husband's disappearance and then told me he was probably dead. Thanks for that, Seel."

"I never accused-"

She stepped toward him and cut him off, "I heard you when you were talking to Gus, this is an old house. It's drafty – sound carries."

Booth dropped his head, "That wasn't…I didn't mean…I know, ok. I know that you had nothing to do with this but I was just-"

"You were just trying to assert your authority. I know, and I understand. That doesn't make it right or excusable. And if you think that…." Before she had the chance to finish her thought they were interrupted by Sweets.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry." Sweets closed the door behind him and approached them, "Mrs. Woods, I have a few new questions."

"Lance, I've been telling you all day to call me Charlie."

"Right, Charlie…."He sighed, "Where were you in June of 2010?"

"I was, uh…I was in Afghanistan, why?"

"What day did you get there?"

She looked at Booth, "I-I'd have to look at my records I don't remember the exact day."

"June 3rd. She got there the night of June 3rd."

"How do you remember that?" Charlotte could barely remember the month they were currently in let alone the day she arrived in a warzone four years prior.

Booth rubbed his forehead, "It was Parker's birthday. I-I picked you up from the airfield right after I got done talking to him."

Charlotte had forgotten that they had talked about that that night and for an odd reason it made her feel bad. She turned to Sweets, "Lance, why does that matter?"

"First…" Sweets addressed Charlotte, "Did you go anywhere later that month?"

"No, I was there through October. What's going on?"

"The first letter is dated June 10th." Sweets nervously looked down at his feet, "How many guys were in the unit?"

"35." Booth and Charlie answered in unison.

"Including you, Booth?"

"Yeah, why?"

Sweets ran his hands though his hair, "Well, we just narrowed down the suspect pool to 35...minus one." He pointed at Booth and slowly walked backwards toward the door.

August 8, 2010 12:15AM: Barracks, Kandahar Province, Afghanistan

I haven't decided if she and Cabina are stupid or if they think the rest of us are. I am _not_ stupid, I know what goes on in the middle of the night and if I didn't care so much for her, everyone else would know, too.

Someday I'll show her how much I really care.

Now just isn't the time.


	9. Chapter 9

"When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?"

~ Chuck Palahniuk (Invisible Monsters)

Chapter Nine: 2000 Light Years From Home

By tacit agreement, when they went back into the house, Booth headed for the dining room to speak to the other team members, and Charlie led Sweets into the study to update Gus. Booth stood in the doorway to the room, silently enjoying the sight of his family, the people he loved, working together for the first time in a very long time. He knew that, despite his skill at his job, these people in front of him were responsible for his current position…his current life, really. The life he loved so much and couldn't imagine any other way.

Brennan sensed his presence and looked up with a smile. As it always was with this woman he had loved so long he couldn't even remember not loving her, he instantly found himself smiling back. Booth soaked in these last few moments of calm, knowing that very soon all hell would be breaking loose.

"Is there something going on, Booth?" Brennan saw the underlying tension radiating off him, despite the smile.

"Yeah, babe." He ignored her eye roll at the endearment she had managed to get used to and sat at the head of the dining room table. "Sweets has narrowed down the suspect pool. To thirty-four."

"Thirty-four? How did he get that precise?" Brennan lay the letter she was reading down, giving her husband her full attention.

Booth ran a hand through his already-disheveled hair and sighed. "Apparently, the letter writer is someone from my unit in Afghanistan."

Hodgins shook his head as Angela gasped. "Wow, man. How did he come up with that?"

"The letters start while Charlie was in country with us. He couldn't have seen her every day unless he was there with us."

Brennan was tapping her fingers on the table top, deep in thought. "It's probable that he knows you, then. And he knows about-"

"Yeah."

"So, the rational course of action would be to get Alexandra and Parker from Jack and Angela's and get them somewhere safe, correct?" Brennan completed her thought as she dialed her phone. Hodgins and Angela looked at each other, confused as to who Brennan would be calling, but Booth knew his wife was calling the only person they would trust to take the children and protect them with their life.

"Dad? It's Temperance. I need help."

B&B

Once Charlotte and Sweets found Gus in the study, Sweets hung back and let the woman at the center of all the drama explain the newest developments. When she finished, Gus stared blankly at her.

"What do we do now?" She asked, still successfully reigning in the frenzy of emotions that had been building in the five days since her husband had been missing.

Gus stroked his goatee, deep in thought. "What did Booth suggest?"

"Nothing. I think he has other things to be worried about now. You're in charge, Gus. You make the calls."

"I know." He stood and rotated his back to release the tension that was quickly building. "I know, it's just…He's more than investigating this now. He's in this and he might have a better course of action in mind. He knew those guys. He slept, worked, and ate side by side with them for what? Close to a year?"

Charlotte sunk into a sleek, leather chair, "So did I."

Gus looked at her sympathetically, "I know. I'm going to pull the files on all 35 men, Booth included. Even though we know that he isn't the stalker, there might be clues in his jacket." He grabbed his cell phone, stepping into the hallway to make the call.

Sweets cautiously sat down across from Charlotte, "I'm sure you're already asking yourself this question but, does anyone from that period of time stick out in your mind? As paying too much attention to you or anything like that?"

"No, not at the moment. They were all…a little scary in a way. I mean, these were top tier guys, trained killers whether from 1500 yards away with a rifle or up and close personal with their hands." Charlotte shuddered slightly at her own words, "But at the same time they were respectful and good natured. It was a good assignment for me - the best of my five trips over there."

"For personal reasons?" He asked quietly.

"Partly but not entirely. I mean, I finally knew what I was looking for in a story and how to relate to the men and how to stay out of trouble or so I thought."

Sweets scooted forward and leaned toward her, "I think we're going to find that whatever started all of this was something benign and inconsequential. It could have been something you said in conversation or a t-shirt you wore or any number of little things that you didn't do on purpose. In cases like these, when the suspect isn't someone you were 'involved' with but is just someone you met or spoke with or even just saw you once there's an incalculable amount of events that could have spurred them on. I am correct in assuming that you were only you know…_with_ Booth over there?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes. As a matter of fact, he is one of only three men that I've been 'with' in the last decade. I don't sleep around – no matter what the press has said."

Gus stepped back into the room prompting Charlotte to ask, "What's going on out there?"

"Booth is uh…he's having his father-in-law take the kids and keep them safe for now. He'll be by with them shortly."

Charlotte guiltily leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to pinpoint the moment that her life and the lives of those around her had started to spin out of control.

B&B

Once the situation was explained to Max, he went into what Booth liked to call his Protective Dad/Pop Pop Mode. The older man offered to go get the kids from the Hodgins and take them into hiding immediately, but Booth and Brennan wanted to say goodbye to their kids first, and since Jack and Angela had decided Clementine was going with them, they wanted to see her as well.

When Max arrived with the kids, they were waved back down the driveway and pointed towards the rear entrance by the agents guarding the house from the massive press crush outside the gated drive. Flashbulbs went off around the minivan, but Max never looked anywhere but forward as he guided the van slowly and carefully towards the house. Angela, Brennan and Jack went out to help Max bring the kids in while Booth stood watch near the driveway turn. Once everyone was inside, he followed them in and locked the heavy door behind him.

Booth walked into the comfortable living room, where everyone was getting introductions and preparing for goodbyes. Max stood off to the side, back to the wall out of habit, watching his daughter hold her daughter close, so Booth moved to stand next to him.

"Max."

"Booth."

"I appreciate you doing this."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Bones and I don't trust anyone else to handle this. Neither do Jack and Angela."

Max glanced to Booth, then looked down. "Thank you, Booth." He looked back up and Booth was a little alarmed to see moisture in the old crook's eyes, which he blinked away quickly. "You know I'll die before I let a soul touch those babies."

"I know." Booth nodded to his father-in-law once more, and then walked over to take Alexandra from Brennan.

"Hi Peanut! You ready to go bye bye with Pop Pop?" Booth blew a raspberry on her exposed belly, eliciting a laugh.

"Pop Pop! Candy, Pop Pop! Candy!" Alex screeched, slapping her father's face with both hands.

"Pop Pop better not be giving you candy, your mom will kick his butt." Booth grinned at Max.

"Kick butt, Mama! Kick butt!" Alexandra crowed, pointing at an amused Brennan.

"Exactly, Peanut. Mama kicks butt." He laughed at her apt description, smiling as Charlie moved to stand next to them.

"She's gorgeous, Seel. Looks just like her mother, and those eyes…wow. Bren's color, your shape. But that nose is all Bren. And your chin, I think. She's the perfect combination of both of you."

"Thanks, Charlie." He jiggled the baby slightly. "Can you say hi, Allie?"

Alexandra gave Charlotte a toothy, Boothy grin. "Hi Allie!" Booth and Charlie laughed as the baby waved her hand in Charlie's face happily.

Parker came over and reached for his sister. "Geez, Dad. She's even more literal than Bones!"

Booth gave Alex over and turned to Parker. "Parker, this is Mrs. Woods. She is the Speaker's wife, and an old friend of mine."

Parker nodded over his baby sister's head as she tried to pull his hair. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Woods."

"You too, Parker. Your dad has told me so much about you. I understand from Temperance that you're thinking of studying physics?" Charlie smothered a grin at Booth's surprised expression. Apparently he wasn't aware of her friendly chat with his wife the day before.

"Yeah, I'm interested in astrometrics. Grandpa Max says that could change tomorrow because I'm so young, but I doubt it."

"Wow, you must be smart…I have no idea what that is." Charlie smiled, impressed.

"Bones says I just have to apply myself and I can be anything because I'm smarter than even my dad, and he's pretty smart." Alex began wiggling to get down and get to Clementine, who was running around the living room between the adults' legs. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Woods. I need to get-" His goodbye was cut off by his sister's attempted dive for her friend as she ran past, and Parker struggled to put her down before she fell. "Bye!"

"You have a beautiful family, Seeley. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Charlie. I appreciate that. And…we'll get your family back for you, okay? We will. I promise." Booth gave her a determined look. Charlie smiled in thanks, patted Booth on the arm, and walked over to introduce herself to Max.

**October 4, 2012, 7:45 PM EST: Hallowed Grounds coffee shop, Washington D.C.**

**Her association with Arcilla has brought her nothing but public mocking that I know is painful for her. The press calls her; Albatross Annie, Ginger Snap, Strawberry Tartinni and the list goes on and on. They say she has a questionable past and is a liability to his career but they don't see her for who she really is. They do not know her.**

**No one knows her.**

**It is her curse and my blessing.**


	10. Chapter 10

"When we don't know who to hate, we hate ourselves." ~Chuck Palahniuk (Invisible Monsters)

Chapter 10: In Another Land

Sweets found Booth in the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter; jaw set tight, arms crossed and mind deep in broody thought.

"You and I need to talk." Sweets announced with all the authority he could muster.

"Yeah, I know."

"Sit?"

Booth reluctantly joined Sweets at the table and looked around the room, "Where is everyone?"

Sweets knew that 'everyone' was code for Mrs. Brennan-Booth. "Not sure about everyone but I know Brennan is upstairs talking to Charlie and then she was going to go over the final reports on Lou's autopsy with Cam again. She was hoping that there might be something they missed."

"I'm never not amazed by her." Booth mused aloud. "Who cares this much about her husband's ex-girlfriend?"

"A person who can accept that… that every experience we have leads us to who we become?"

"That's her."

Sweets smiled, "You're lucky, Booth. I know you've always thought that but I'm pretty certain after this you're gonna know it."

"Me too…" Booth rubbed his chin and then asked, "What do you need to know?"

Sweets looked at the notes in front of his, "How long were you with the unit before Charlie got there?"

"Not even two weeks."

"When she got there, how was she received by the men?"

Booth looked at Sweets as though he was a moron, "How do you think she was 'received', Sweets? 35 guys who hadn't seen any other women except for two medics who only had eyes for each other and then Charlie shows up? She was received really well."

"Any of them pay special attention to her?" Sweets couldn't stop himself from then muttering, "Other than you, I mean."

"That's enough of that." Booth informed him sternly.

"Sorry, it just popped out." Sweets straightened himself in his seat and asked, "But is there anyone who stands out in your mind as paying too much attention to her?"

Booth leaned back in his seat and tried to remember that time in his life, "No. I mean, I don't remember. They were all pretty excited when she got there but they knew to cool it around her."

"That have anything to do with you?"

"Maybe…Probably." Booth rubbed his forehead, "I made it pretty clear that she was off limits before she even got there."

"But that rule didn't apply to you, Master Sergeant?" Sweets asked with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"It did…until it didn't and…" Booth pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why is this important?"

"You know why. Something happened over there. Something that caused one of these guys to become obsessed with Charlie. You may have nothing or everything to do with that."

"So, this is my fault?"

Sweets looked up and shook his head, "You don't listen to me, do you? I just said you may have nothing to do with this."

"Or everything." Booth huffed and went to the refrigerator, "Great, the congressman doesn't have any beer."

"Charlie said there was beer in the basement fridge."

"When did you she say that?"

Sweets raised his shoulders, amused with Booth's whining, "When she was giving up the lay of things. She wanted us to be comfortable. You know we're all kinda stuck here, Booth."

Booth sighed, "Yup."

Sweets looked up at the large, white dry erase board that he had brought up from the basement to keep track of all the clues they were slowly uncovering and then looked back at Booth, "Who knew about you and Charlie?"

"No one." Booth replied quickly with certainty.

"You're sure? I'm imagining those were some close quarters."

"We were discreet."

As Sweets opened his mouth to ask how Booth could be so certain about his discretion, Charlotte came padding into the kitchen. When she saw that they were obviously deep in conversation, she turned on the ball of her foot to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Booth called out to her back.

She turned, "Uh…I don't know?"

Booth pushed out the chair across from him with his foot, "Sit." When he saw the look of alarm on her face, he softened his tone, "Please."

Reluctantly, Charlotte sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest, "What are we talking about?"

"Afghanistan…You…Booth." Sweets thought those three words were enough.

"Shouldn't we be talking about the rest of the unit? We know that Seeley didn't kill Lou and kidnap Clay."

"The other 34 men are who we're focusing on but the connections you made over there are paramount to the investigation and since I have you both here and you are connected by that time, I want to start with you two." Sweets explained.

"31." Charlotte corrected him.

"What?"

"We keep saying 34 men but in reality it's only 31. Three of the guys who were there when I got there are dead. Bowers and Elliott were killed in action and Kerzner died when he got home."

Booth looked up from studying the wood grain of the table, "I didn't know about Kerzner."

"Suicide. He shot himself over a year ago." She explained flatly.

"No one told me."

"Do you talk to anyone?" She saw 'no' in his eyes and sighed, "That's why no one told you."

"Good point." Booth didn't purposefully keep his distance from the men he served with but he also didn't seek any of them out either.

"Ok, so 31." Sweets stood and changed the number on the white board. "Still a massive number for this situation."

"There have to be other guys we can eliminate." Charlotte rubbed her temples.

Booth scoffed, "How are we going to do that? They're all suspects."

"I just think that we can take a few off the board by evaluating their character – we knew them, Seeley."

"Apparently we didn't, Charlie." He felt anger flushing his face and he decided to roll with it for the moment, "You need to realize, recognize that this psycho was watching you closely enough to know about your tattoo within a week of you landing. Get angry, please!" Booth stood with enough force to knock his chair over.

"You want me to get angry?" She matched his movements and another chair hit the floor, "You want me to sit here and gnash my teeth and cry about the f*cked up situation I'm in? I fail to see how that's gonna bring my husband home!"

"Well, I can tell you that being as calm and collected as you've been isn't helping. What does it take for you to get upset, 'cause the more I think about it, I've never seen you get truly upset about anything as long as I've known you!"

"Maybe that's because when we were together, I decided that one crybaby in the relationship was enough!"

Sweets stepped closer to the table, "This isn't helping."

With the exception of a menacing glare directed at him, the other two occupants in the room ignored Sweets.

Booth planted two firm hands on the table and leaned toward her, "I'd rather be a crybaby and show some emotion than be an ice cold robot with absolutely no emotion whatsoever!"

"Stop this. Now."

All three heads turned to look at the source of the tight, angry voice coming from the doorway. Brennan stepped in the room and pointed to Booth.

"You. Go into the dining room."

"Bones…I've got this under control."

"Clearly you do not. You are being a jackass, Booth. I might understand it but I certainly do not have to put up with it. Now go." Her disappointment was palpable as she watched her husband slink out.

She turned her attention to the other two occupants in the room. "Now you…" She said, pointing at Sweets. "You need to learn a little more tact. And your mediating skills are atrocious." Sweets ducked his head, refusing to look Brennan in the eye.

Then she wheeled on Charlotte. "And you, you…I know that you are scared and hurting and probably feeling some sort of senseless guilt. But you fail to realize that Booth is a good man who is very uncomfortable with this situation, and while I have every sympathy in the world for you, I will not stand by and let you speak to him like that. I know that he is being harsh, but it comes from an honest place and I will take care of it. But for now…please, just let him deal with this in his own way. And if he gets out of line again, I will snag it in the bud."

"Nip it. Nip it in the bud, Dr. Brennan."

"Shut up, Sweets."

**November 15, 2011 11:18 PM EST: Sidewalk outside her apartment, Washington D.C.**

**I never thought I'd live to see the day she'd put down roots.**

**Her very own apartment.**

**I'm torn over this change in her life. On one hand it makes my job so much easier now but I also have to wonder if this is what is best for her. I know that it's what's best for Arcilla.**

**That seems to be all she's cared about since August - what he wants.**

**How do I get her to change her focus?**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness." ~ Chuck Palahniuk (Diary)

Chapter Ten: Yesterday's Papers

Booth sat down at the dining room table and leaned back, one hand over his face. He knew Bones was right, he was being a jackass, but he simply couldn't help it.

He had long ago resolved his feelings of guilt for how he had broken up with Charlie, and by all accounts they both had the lives they wanted and needed…and loved. And to be fair to himself, he had given the relationship an honest try. Some things were just never meant to be, and their current situations bore that out. Booth had absolutely no regrets.

He sensed when the biggest reason he wasn't regretful had entered the dining room without even taking his hand off his face. He took a deep breath and tipped his head forward, a little shocked when he took in Brennan's concerned, not angry, look.

"Booth. Talk to me." She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing lightly.

Booth released a deep breath. "Well, I should be glad you're not calling me Seeley. Then I'd know you were really, really pissed."

"Oh, I am."

"You have every right to be, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Bones." He sat up and grabbed her free hand, linking their fingers. "You know me, babe. When it's work, when it's professional…I can compartmentalize with the best of them. Even when the personal bleeds into it, I've been able to push that aside and get the job done without letting my emotions get the better of me."

"Except for throwing ex-FBI agents-turned-authors down onto tables and threatening their lives?" She smirked.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Two things about that. One, I can't believe Agent Russel told you about my threatening Vega. He is going to get scut work for a month for ratting me out. And two…" He moved closer to her and took her chin in his hand. "You were missing, kidnapped. I didn't know where you were or if we were going to be able to find you. I was understandably out of my mind. Because…when it comes to you Temperance…when you're in danger? I can't compartmentalize that. Never could."

Brennan nodded and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "Alright. But that's still not telling me what is bothering you. Is it Charlotte? I thought you had nice memories of your relationship, Booth. That's what you've always said."

"I do, Bones. I do. But the end…I wasn't completely honest with her, and that's always bothered me. Even if she did eventually figure most of it out on her own."

"Okay. I won't ask for details because that's between the two of you, but maybe you need to come clean with her…and then you both can move past this and work together. We're never going to find Clayton if this doesn't stop, Booth." Her worried look was enough to undo him, and he nodded.

"Alright. I'll apologize to Charlie and clear the air." He kissed her again and stood. "I am sorry, Bones. I'm trying to hold it together, really."

Brennan stood and hugged him close. "That's what I'm here for, to help you hold it together. So let me."

"Deal, gorgeous." He smiled lightly and bussed her forehead, then headed off to make amends with Charlotte.

B&B

Booth found Charlotte outside on the deck, "What is it with you and the outdoors?"

She inhaled slowly, "I like wide open spaces. You know I'm claustrophobic."

"Yeah…" He took a seat next to her on the railing, "I'm sorry about before."

"Are you really sorry or just because your wife yelled at you? And me? And the kid?"

"I was sorry before the words even left my mouth."

"Now that's a real apology." She bumped her shoulder with his, "I'm sorry, too. I'm just trying to keep it together here and I don't need you telling me to get angry when I surpassed angry about four days ago."

Booth nodded, "I know you're not cold. I do."

"I wish I could say you weren't a crybaby but you are."

He looked at her with an amused, open mouth.

"You are, Seel. But it's one of the things I liked most about you."

He smiled, "Oh well, I guess that makes it alright."

Charlotte glanced over at him, "What's your real problem? Beyond the fact that you were wrangled into a classified investigation that involves me and makes you think about the past and has put your family in danger? Because those are all things you can handle like a champ. I think I know but I want to hear you say it."

"It bothers me that I wasn't honest with you when I ended things." Booth explained in one quick breath.

She tried to hide her happiness over being right, "You did the best you could and I don't hold it against you. I never have."

Booth squinted at her, "Really?"

"Seeley, that may have been the best break-up of my life. You compared me to a corvette, that's pretty fantastic."

"You don't need to be so tough all the time, Charlie."

"I'm not being tough, I'm being honest. Was I hurt? Of course but…" She shook her head with eyes closed, "You didn't break my heart. You just reminded me that I had one."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that without you I never would have taken the chance on a guy like Clay."

"What kind of guy is that exactly?"

She smiled sadly and stared at the deck floor, "The right guy. The one worth changing for because he didn't need or want me to."

"I'm glad I could help." It was his turn to bump shoulders with her.

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching Angela and Sweets search the kitchen cabinets through the window.

"Hey Seel, th-there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok…"

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she breathed deeply, "Earlier, I heard you telling Lance that no one knew about us over there and that's not entirely true."

"Not entirely?"

"Remember how I left for London at the end of October? And by the time I got back in November you had left?"

"Yeah."

"I heard rumblings from the guys about us during the three weeks I was there without you. Nothing scandalous just jokes, I mean it was harmless."

Booth ran his hand through his hair and tried to keep his cool, "Why didn't you tell me before? At the time?"

"Because…." She studied her hands for a beat before continuing, "Because I didn't see you that often, you know? Two or three days every two weeks, I didn't want to piss you off. Especially since you always seemed so angry anyway…."

"When was I angry?"

"You seemed angry a lot when I left and I know now that it wasn't because I was leaving but because you kept asking me to come back and you didn't know why and honestly, I didn't know either."

"But you kept coming back…"

She wrapped her arms across her chest and hugged herself, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because we had fun and you were sweet and good in bed and made fantastic omelets and it was nice to have a destination at the end of some of those trips."

Booth looked over at her and flashed a grin, "I really do make fantastic omelets, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do." They laughed together briefly before she turned serious again, "Thank you for choosing to latch onto that instead of what preceded it."

"Eh, I do what I can." He rubbed his hands together, "But still, you should have told me that stuff – about the guys back there."

"It wasn't a big deal. I saw no reason to upset you."

"Well, it turned into a very big deal."

"How was I supposed to know that four years in the future it could have been a contributing factor to Lou being killed and Clay being… My God, Clay…I didn't even know him then. All I knew about him back then was that he was the handsome guy on Capitol Hill."

"Hindsight is…well, you know."

She swallowed hard, "I do now."

**April 09, 2011. 6:25PM Sportsman's Liquors, Washington, DC**

**It finally seems to be over with Cabina.**

**It's moments like these that make me think there is a God. From my vantage point in the store, I watched him walk her to her car and say good-bye. I'm hoping I'm not the only one who felt the finality of it.**

**I hadn't seen her since yesterday when she drove herself to Cabina's apartment – she had never done that before. Before she arrived there, I accompanied her from the airport, to the Washington Post offices, to what appeared to be a work lunch and then as she roamed all over this city.**

**I'm not sure what all of that was about but I do know it's no longer something I need to be concerned with.**

~ FYI: In our perfect world, the role of Clay Woods would be played by Jon Hamm :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Your handwriting. The way you walk. Which china pattern you choose. It's all giving you away.  
Everything you do shows your hand. Everything is a self-portrait. Everything is a diary."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Diary)

Chapter Twelve: Undercover of the Night

Booth scanned through the baseball scores on his phone as he wandered into the living room of the Woods' residence, only looking up when he was greeted with a warning growl at his feet. Looking down, he sighed in exasperation.

"Vonnegut, what are you doing here, you stupid mutt?" Booth reached down to scratch the labradoodle's head, but drew back quickly when the dog growled at him again, snarl making his upper lip curl.

"It's because you're wearing your gun, Booth. He hates guns, he's a pacifist."

Booth looked at Penelope, stretched comfortably out on the sofa, with something close to shock. "Miss Penelope, what are you doing here? This is supposed to be a secure location…"

Penny grinned at Booth's irritation and sat up. "Lance asked Agent Blanc if it would be okay for me to be here, and since it was pointed out to him that he was already indiscreet enough to spill the beginning of this whole mess while I was sitting there at the table, he couldn't exactly argue."

"Fabulous." Booth sighed in resignation and flopped down next to her on the sofa. "The more the merrier, I always say."

"Oh come on, Booth." She nudged his leg with her knee. "You know you're happy to see me. Besides…I saw there was chess set in the den…what do you say?"

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "You in the mood to be humiliated, Pen?"

"Oooh. That sounded like a challenge, Director Booth." Penny laughed and stood, head tilted towards the door. "Come on, I might even let you win this time."

"Pssht." Booth scoffed. "You are so dead."

"Yeah, yeah…promises, promises."

B&B

As the evening wore on, Cam found herself getting restless and wandering around the expansive brownstone, trying to avoid the private conversations that seemed to be occurring around every corner.

As she made her way out of the living room, she slowly approached the study where she knew Gus had set up his command center for the investigation. The door was slightly ajar so she peeked her head in and asked, "And what goes on in here?"

Gus looked up from the desk and smiled, "Phone calls. All I've been doing is making phone calls. Please come in."

"You missed all the excitement earlier." Cam informed him as she entered the room.

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "Booth and Charlie finally had the words that we've all known were coming. I think it was a good thing."

Gus stood from the desk in full protective mode, "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. No need to worry." Cam assured him as she looked over the pictures arranged on the bookcases, "I'm actually impressed at how well she's holding up. I couldn't imagine going through this."

"Charlie is no wilting flower."

Cam smiled and nodded in agreement, "Kinda what we need in a First Lady, huh?"

"Absolutely."

She picked up a picture and tilted her head as she looked at it, "You were in their wedding party?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was."

"That's unusual."

Rubbing the back of his neck he approached her and took the frame from her and looked it over, melancholy leeching from his pores, "Since I've been the head of this detail, the Speaker and I have become quite close."

"I have to ask, how did you end up here? When we first met I assumed that you were a pretty important guy, this hardly seems like a worthy assignment for you."

Gus put the picture back where it belonged and sat on the couch that had been his bed for the past five days, "I was second in command for President Bush's protective detail. It was a position that consumed all aspects of my life. Meaning, I didn't have one."

She followed him over to the couch and sat, "I can see that."

"So, when the administration changed, when he left office, I decided that I wanted a position that was more low profile, more relaxed in the hopes that I could try and have a life so…" He chuckled as he shook his head, "I was assigned to Woods and it was everything I wanted until-"

Cam nodded with a grin, "Charlotte showed up?"

"Precisely…The second the press got one look at her at a state dinner, my job became nearly impossible. They put the two of them through hell with the names and the 'exposes' about her past which were all false. It infuriated Clay and put her in a fairly dangerous position. You know her, she's nothing like they painted her out to be."

Cam knew exactly what he meant, it had been hard to avoid the publicity that Charlotte and Clay had received in the last two years, "That's a problem with our society - beautiful women are rarely taken seriously."

"All I know is that the day I met you, five years ago, I took you _very _seriously."

Cam blushed and smiled shyly, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." They shared a look fraught with chemistry before Gus remembered himself and cleared his throat, "Anyway…After the wedding we received all the stalker info and this…" He raised his arms and gestured to the home he was in, "This became my life."

"Eh, best laid plans and all that." Cam smiled as she leaned closer to him and dropped her voice, "What are they really like?"

Gus shrugged, "I have no complaints."

"You're paid to say that." She narrowed her eyes on him, "I want to know the truth. I've seen the _People_ magazine covers with them beaming and looking damn near perfect. They aren't really, are they?"

"Pictures don't lie, at least with them." He leaned back into the sofa, "Normally, when I am assigned to a protection detail, I disappear into the background. Unless you're looking for me, or I'm needed for something, I'm not there. But with the Clay and then Charlie, I was never background to them...I was instantly part of their inner circle." He glanced over at Cam and was surprised at how intently she was listening to him. "They're good people. They don't deserve this."

"What about the rumor that he just called CNN and said he wanted her? Is that true?"

Gus rolled his eyes, "Yes and no. It _is_ true but it's not as seedy as it sounds. He saw her on TV and he was captivated by her. It took him four months to work up the nerve to make the call. And that was only after I pestered him into doing it."

Cam cocked a brow his way, "I find that hard to believe. I've seen him on CSPAN, the man practically oozes charisma."

"In his public life sure but behind closed doors Woods is….he's different. His first wife died when he was first elected and he didn't date much after. A few fix-ups by friends for important events but nothing serious."

"That's…It's kinda sweet and a little sad."

He smiled as he stroked his chin, "Charlie changed everything. The difference was night and day."

"And that's why you're so protective of her."

"And why I brought you guys in. It had nothing to do with her previous relationship with Booth, honestly it didn't... I needed the best."

Cam smiled with pride, "Well, that's what you got."

B&B

"So…" Hodgins began, plopping down at the dining room table with Penelope, who was sitting back with Brennan's latest novel, reading intently. "How did you rate a spot in the illustrious Woods' abode?"

"Oh, Charlie likes Lance. She went to bat for him. They've…bonded." Penny smiled, letting her amusement of the situation show. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah…cute." Jack rolled his eyes. "You think everything is cute."

"Not really. I don't think Booth is cute. Or your haircut."

"Hey!"

"Just sayin'…you should let it grow out again. I liked the curly look. Not too curly, mind you. No need to be rockin' the white boy fro. You aren't cool enough to pull it off."

Hodgins shook his head, amused. He was used to Sweets' girlfriend giving him a hard time…Penny gave everyone a hard time, really. Jack figured it stemmed from her need to protect Sweets with offensive rather than defensive teasing so as to offset their teasing of her boyfriend. And he loved that she cared enough about his friend to bother.

"I've been thinking about this whole big mystery. Who it could be…who it probably isn't…it's got my mind racing." Jack leaned back and raised his eyebrows. "Very interesting."

"Yeah." Penny set the book down and leaned forward, sensing one of Jack's crazy talks was getting ready to commence. And she couldn't resist it when he skirted the deep end with the conspiracy talk, no matter how far off the rails he wandered. "You having any thoughts there, Dr. Hodgins? Anyone specific?"

Hodgins took the bait. "Well, of course you have to consider Booth as a suspect."

"Of course." She replied as if it made perfect sense.

"I mean, he was involved with the victim's wife, and he is a former Special Forces man…he could pull it off."

"Sure, sure. Except for the fact that when Woods disappeared, Booth and Brennan were on their way home from Ireland."

Hodgins nodded. "Yeah, there is that."

"And no man who looks that good has to stalk anyone. Women generally fall at his feet."

"I thought you said you didn't think Booth was cute?"

"I don't. Sexy, yes. Hot, definitely. Cute…nah."

"Don't let Brennan hear you say that."

"I've told her how smoking hot her husband is. She agreed." Penny shrugged. "But personally? I like tall and lanky, not muscled."

"Obviously."

"So…any other suspects, Jack?"

"Well, there's always the CIA….FBI…any one of a dozen covert black ops organizations that operate inside the government undetected."

"You don't think this has anything to do with the stalker, then?"

"I'm just talking…"

"Yeah, talking out your-"

Hodgins growled. "Hey! Be nice, woman. Nothing wrong with harmless speculation. It keeps your brain in shape."

"I'll never understand geniuses I'm not sleeping with."

"Angela says the same thing all the time."

"Smart woman." Penny replied.

Hodgins rubbed his hand across his mouth, deep in thought, "And of course…it's possible the RNC has captured Clay and sequestered him until after the elections."

"You mean the 2016 elections? Two years from now?" Penny laughed.

"Hey, you never know!" Hodgins got defensive. "Those Republicans…they're sneaky. I mean, think about it…no one would suspect them of kidnapping the most logical choice for the Democratic nomination two years ahead of time…it's the perfect deflection!" Jack bounced on his chair, warming up to the idea.

"Your parents weren't brother and sister by any chance, were they?"

B&B

Much later in the night, after another long, exhausting day the team broke off separately to bed down for the night. Angela and Hodgins settled in the attic guest room, Sweets and Penelope were on the second floor and Booth and Brennan were given the second largest bedroom off the living room so Booth could be close in case anything came up. But once the house was finally quiet, Booth found himself unable to sleep. He slowly rolled over, kissed Brennan on the head and pulled himself out of the bed. He made his way into the living room and found Charlie sitting on the floor in the living room, surrounded by scattered papers, her old work diaries and personal journals.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Never taking her eyes off the white board she had moved from the kitchen into the living room, the one with Sweets' notes on the case , she quietly explained, "The letters…Crimson and Clover…" She turned to look at him and he saw a type of fear in her eyes that caused the hair on his neck to stand up, "He wasn't just following me, keeping tabs on me, he was _watching_ me...For four years..."

**August 29, 2011 1:40AM Washington, DC**

**Another long night with Arcilla. Late dinner, during which they barely ate and couldn't stop touching each other.**

**I am disgusted by the changes I see in her and I know it's his fault. I see him wanting her to be something she is not.**

**I love to see her smiling so much but she's smiling for all the wrong reasons. I watched as he walked her into the hotel and left shortly after. And then…**

**She stood alone on her balcony and cried. And then she laughed. This went on for nearly 20 minutes. Nothing should ever make her cry. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Sometimes the past seems too big for the present to hold." ~Chuck Palahniuk (Lullaby)

Chapter Thirteen: I Just Want to See His Face

_"He wasn't just following me, keeping tabs on me, he was watching me...For four years..."_

"What the hell do you mean?" Booth asked as he looked over the massive list of dates that Sweets had painstakingly listed on the board.

"After everyone went to sleep, I was sitting here looking over the notes and a couple of the dates that he referred to me as Crimson on stuck out to me so I went into the basement got all this stuff and started going through it-"

Booth cut her off, "You're burying the lead, Charlie. How do you know he was watching you?"

She stood up and pointed to the board, "Since October 10, 2012, he has only referred to me as Crimson."

"Why is that significant?"

"It's the day I married Clay."

Booth sunk into the couch and ran his hand through his sleep-mussed hair, "Your wedding wasn't exactly a secret, it was kinda a big deal."

"I know, Seel but what about the day he proposed, June 5th of the same year? No one knew about that. We didn't announce it for weeks, I didn't wear the ring in public and yet the letter from that day is a Crimson letter."

He looked at her curiously, "I'm still not following."

"Ok." Charlotte pulled her thick hair up in a ponytail and then tapped the blue marker in her hand on the board, "August 10, 2011 was my first date with Clay."

"That's a Clover."

She nodded, "I remained Clover until the 28th of that month, that day I was Crimson."

Booth understood the implication, "You're sure about the dates?"

"Women don't forget those things, Seeley."

"So, you think it's days that were important to you? Memorable?"

Charlotte exhaled deeply, "Not quite. Look at all the dates from June 2010 through April 2011."

He leaned forward and studied the board and took notice of the significant amount of Crimson during those dates, "That's when you were…And we…"

She nodded and grabbed her field diary from that time, "These took a little bit longer to decipher but…The first time he refers to me as Crimson is on June29th – two days after Sambo was killed."

They locked eyes and she watched as her revelation caught up to him, "The first time we…" He waved his hand back and forth between the two of them.

"Yeah." She tossed the diary to him and approached the board again, "Then the next day, June 30th, I went and spent five days with the Canadian troops, remember?"

Booth nodded as he flipped through the pages, "Uh huh."

"During that time there was a five day run of him calling me Clover."

As the cipher to the puzzle became clear to him, Booth closed his eyes and shook his head ever-so-slightly, "When you were alone he called you Clover but when you were _with_ me or Clay you were Crimson."

"That's what I think. Look at this…" She circled the dates on the board from when they were in Afghanistan together, "There's a three day period of Crimson and then five of Clover and so and so. I went back and looked over my notes and the dates match up to…when we were both in the same place."

"He _was _watching you…How did…" Booth leaned back into the couch and rubbed his temples, "This seems ridiculous. I can't even begin to…How?"

Charlotte fell into the over-stuffed chair in the corner of the room, "Ridiculous doesn't even begin to cover it, Seel. And honestly, I'm a lot less worried about how he did this and more concerned with why he did this, and is _still_ doing this."

"No, the how first and then the why."

"Well, it's not like those barracks were the most structurally sound buildings. They were thrown up in a few weeks, the walls were thin…"

"They were particle board, with gaps in the seams…" Booth sighed.

"But I hung sheets over those gaps. It's not like I was inviting a peeper." Charlotte reminded him defensively.

"I know, I do but you must have missed one or…." Booth paused and twitched his jaw back and forth, "It's the only thing that makes sense, That's gotta be how he knew about your tattoo and he's probably the one who told the other guys about us. Son of a bitch…."

B&B

When the sun and the rest of the team were finally up, Booth gathered them in the living room to brief them on Charlotte's overnight discovery. Angela and Hodgins curled up, still half asleep, on the loveseat while Sweets took a place on the floor. Brennan and Gus sat straight up on the couch and Cam leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on Gus for reasons she was unsure of.

Booth looked over at Charlotte and asked with his eyes if she was ready. She nodded slowly and stood next to the board.

"I figured out why he, this person, used two different names for me in the letters…" She trailed off as she looked around the room. There was no way she could explain this to these people – Booth's family, the people that mattered most to him in the world. She glanced over at Booth, "Seeley, I-I can't…"

He nodded once and stepped to the center of the room. This is what he did, this was who he was. A man who did what needed to be done even in the most uncomfortable and difficult situations. He cleared his throat and began, "We now have concrete evidence that the stalker was in fact watching Charlie from a not-very-far distance for the last four years."

Sweets's head jerked up, "How can you possibly be so sure."

"After being up all night and reviewing the dates of the letters and matching them up to Charlie's notes and field diaries and her personal calendars we, actually she, came to this conclusion. The names he used, Crimson and Clover, were a reflection of her activities for that day." Booth looked around the room and realized that he wasn't being clear enough and he was being far too delicate. He had to remember that while this case affected the people in the room, it was still the biggest case they'd ever work on – the ramifications of the outcome would change history and now was not the time to hedge. He inhaled deeply and continued, "He was watching her closely enough to know when, where and who she was sleeping with. On those days he called her Crimson."

"That would be you and Clayton." Brennan responded, offering her husband a reassuring glance.

Even though Brennan's response was a statement and not a question, Charlotte felt the need to answer her anyway, she looked at Brennan and nodded, "Yes." She moved to the couch and sat next to Gus, suddenly feeling the need to be protected, shielded from this horrific, violating truth.

He felt her tremble and rested his arm around her shoulder, "You ok?"

"Nope." She responded flatly and then looked at Booth, "How does this help us find Clay?"

"It's a clue and we need all those we can get. Up until we've been fumbling around in the dark now, we've got something." He turned and looked at the board and then to Sweets, "I want you to go through the new information and try give us a profile. I know it's not much but-"

Sweets stood up and beamed at his boss, "It's actually a lot, Booth. I can have a profile for you before dinner."

Angela uncurled herself from Hodgins, "Let me get this straight, this guy was close enough to her for four years to know everything she did and she never knew? You, never noticed Booth? Or you Gus? Aren't you guys trained for this?"

"He's a Ranger - trained to be invisible. We wouldn't have ever seen him unless he wanted us to." Booth explained sternly.

The room became silent as everyone digested the changes to the situation until Hodgins sat up and asked the one question that was on everyone's mind, "But why Charlie?"

B&B

"Are you alright?"

Booth was pulled out of his reverie by his wife's voice, uncharacteristically tentative in the early afternoon quiet of the day. He had been staring out the living room window, watching the vultures in the press stand around the front of the Woods' home, trying to pick off whatever pieces of flesh they could from the carcass that was the biggest story in the world at the moment.

He turned and took in the woman he had married, and he couldn't help but smile. She always did that to him. Since the beginning of this case, Booth had worried about how Brennan was handling everything despite her assurance that she was fine. No matter what she insisted, he could see the worry on her features and clearly the stress of the situation was making her tense. And she looked so tired. He pushed back the guilt that once again washed over him, knowing Brennan would just get angry if he even thought about blaming himself.

"I'm fine, Bones. Just preoccupied, that's all. I-" Booth stopped midsentence as he noticed two agents outside escorting what looked like a teenager up the driveway and towards the back entrance. He turned and headed for the kitchen door, telling Brennan to find Gus and send him to the kitchen.

Booth hit the door almost simultaneously with the agents, jerking it open and blocking the entrance. "What the hell is going on, agent?"

The first agent, looking like he just graduated from the Academy, gulped in response. The second, who was closer to Booth in age, simply gestured towards what Booth could now see was a bike messenger. "Director, we intercepted this man attempting to deliver this envelope to the front door." He held up a manila envelope he was holding carefully with a napkin. "It's addressed to you and Agent Blanc."

Thankful the agent had managed to preserve the evidence, he nodded and started to speak just as he heard and felt Gus come running up behind him, Brennan hot on his heels. "Good job, Agent..?"

"Conlin, sir."

"Good work, Agent Conlin. We appreciate your resourcefulness with the evidence." He smiled as Brennan whipped a pair of latex gloves out of her pocket, noting Gus's amazed look. "Bones is always prepared, Gus."

"Obviously." He agreed without rancor. "Lucky for us. What is the kid doing here?" He pointed at the bike messenger, who looked like he was going to wet himself any minute.

"He delivered this envelope, and now he's going to come in and tell us all about it, aren't you, kid?" Booth didn't bother waiting for an answer as he grabbed the poor boy by his upper arm and dragged him into the house, Brennan and Gus trailing closely behind him.

They moved swiftly and quietly into the den, closing the door behind them. Booth sat the messenger down and glared at him. "What's your name?"

"Um…" Clearly confused and terrified, the kid struggled to get his brain to work properly. Finally, like a lightbulb going off in his head, he grinned brightly and answered. "Keifer Michaels!"

"Okay then-"

"Booth! Oh, my God!" Brennan had gotten the envelope open and was holding up a Poloroid picture with two shaking fingers.

Gus and Booth leaned over to look at the picture, both sucking in a breath at the same time. "Jesus." Gus sighed. "It's Clay."

"Yeah." Booth rubbed his forehead and turned on again. "Michaels, who gave you the envelope?"

"I dunno, man! Some guy in a baseball hat and sunglasses! He gave me a thousand bucks to drop that envelope off here, and then he took off. Only saw him for about ten seconds. I swear!"

"What was he wearing?"

"Black t-shirt and those pants soldiers wear. I think he was wearing boots, but I'm not sure."

Booth looked at Gus. "Fatigues. Dressed like a soldier. Dammit!" He turned around and looked at the picture Brennan was still holding in the air. "Gus…go get Charlotte."

"Booth…don't you think-"

"Bones, she deserves to know…now." He looked at Gus again. "You disagree?"

"Not at all, Director." He raised his eyebrows at Brennan and walked from the room.

Booth reached into Brennan's pocket and pulled out another glove, using it as a barrier to take the picture from her. "Take Keifer here out to the kitchen. We'll give him to the Sweets and then have him give a description to Angela."

Knowing that Booth was right, Brennan gestured to the messenger, who was much calmer, and led him out of the room, passing Charlie and Gus on the way.

"Seeley? What the hell is going on? Gus won't tell me anything." Charlie noticed the photo Booth was holding, but she couldn't read the look on his face. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." Booth held the picture up as Charlie skirted closer, one hand fisted on her chest as if she were literally clutching her heart, the other hand holding onto Gus.

Both men heard her breathing become shallower, and Booth briefly considered simply telling her what the photo showed, but he knew she needed to see it for herself. Booth was well-versed in women who insisted on hard evidence. She finally got close enough to take in the information on the small square Booth struggled to hold steady, and she released what Gus would later describe as a heart-wrenching sob as her knees gave out on her.

"Oh, God….oh, God!" She nodded her head continuously and hugged her legs as Gus dropped to her side and Booth kneeled in front of her.

"Charlie." Booth spoke quietly but firmly. "Look again. Make sure you understand what this means." She raised her tear-stained face, taking in the sight Booth still held in front of her. "See that? That is this morning's Post. In your _husband's_ hands."

Gus placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's alive, Charlie. He's alive."

**October 10, 2012 12:55PM: Cathedral Basilica of Saints Peter and Paul, Philadelphia, PA**

**I'm finding it hard to believe I'm sitting here for so many reasons. For all the things that she is, she is not this woman. Converting to Catholicism to get married to a man who will never appreciate what makes her so special is a sin in itself.**

**This church is full of ignorant people who are championing what they will soon realize is an unholy union.**

**Arcilla is standing at the altar with a man I do not know and Escolta. He looks so content – that's such a shame.**


	14. Chapter 14

"There are a lot of things we don't want to know about the people we love."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club)

Chapter Fourteen: Some Things Just Stick in Your Mind

Later that evening, Brennan slowly walked up the stairs and found Booth and Gus standing outside Charlotte's bedroom door, having a whispered debate.

"What are you two doing?"

Booth turned to explain, "We need to talk to Charlie about the note that came with the picture but…we don't want to wake her up because she's barely slept at all this week."

Brennan nodded, after her emotional release over receiving the picture of her husband, Charlotte had finally been able to lie down, close her eyes, and allow herself to sleep.

She laid a hand on her husband's arm and squeezed it gently, "Booth, if that was me in there, I would want you to wake me up. I would want to do everything I could to assist in the investigation."

"But she's so tired, babe."

"I know she needs to rest but I also know that right now, the last thing she cares about is herself."

The men watched as she slowly turned the knob, letting herself into Charlotte's bedroom. Before shutting the door she looked at her husband, "You should go see how Sweets is faring with the profile. We'll be down shortly." She shut the door behind her, as the men shrugged at each other.

"You know, we should go see how Sweets' profile is coming." Booth couldn't stop himself from smiling as he turned and moved toward the stairs.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, that's a hell of a woman you married." Gus told Booth as he followed him.

Booth smiled, "Ah, I never mind the truth, Mr. White."

In the living room, they saw Cam and Hodgins looking out the front window. "What are you two doing?" Booth asked.

Cam turned, "We need to go to the lab. I just got a call that the final analysis reports on the Town Car are finished and we're debating over the best way to leave and not have to deal with the insanity out there."

"I don't want you guys going anywhere without protection."

Hodgins smirked, "So, give me your gun."

"Never gonna happen, Jack." Booth grumbled before looking to Gus, "Can you spare a man to escort them?"

Gus glanced at Cam quickly and then back to Booth, "Actually, I could go. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't leave Charlie but you're here so I can assume she's safe."

Booth nodded once, "She is."

"Then that's settled." Cam looked at Gus, "So, how do we escape?"

He grinned, "Follow me."

B&B

Brennan entered the slightly darkened room, softly closing the door behind her. She could clearly see Charlie's silhouette under the heavy comforter, and took a minute to rethink the logic of waking the poor woman. Taking a deep breath and looking up, she noticed something odd on the ceiling, and it not only made her smile, it solidified her decision.

"Charlotte?" Brennan whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly.

Charlie turned and looked at Brennan with heavily lidded eyes. "Bren?" She sat up quickly. "Has something happened?"

"No…no. It's okay. Booth and Gus just need to show you something, they need your input." She lowered herself to the edge of the bed and handed the other woman the glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand. "Take your time."

"Thanks, Bren." Charlie took a drink and returned the glass to its place.

The two regarded each other quietly, not quite knowing what to say, until Brennan pointed at the area over the bed.

"Is that how Clayton proposed?"

Charlie smiled up at the phrase 'Will you marry me?' written across the ceiling over the bed in green paint. "Yeah. Very romantic, that man of mine." She grinned conspiratorially at Brennan in that way women always did when they discussed the men they loved. "He did that, and then placed the ring on my finger while I was sleeping. We left it there because I wanted it to be the first thing I saw every night before I went to sleep and every morning when I woke."

Brennan nodded. "You're right, that is very romantic. I'm glad you have that."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did Seeley propose? I imagine he would have been just as romantic."

Slightly flushing at the memory, Brennan smiled. "Oh yes. I'd assumed he was a traditional dinner and down-on-one-knee sort of man, but he managed to truly surprise me."

Charlie sat up and leaned forward slightly. "Oh now you have to spill."

Warming to the topic, Brennan grinned. "He wrote me a love letter. Not in and of itself surprising because he often writes me little romantic notes and puts them in odd places, like my desk or my pocketbook…but this was a long letter, retelling our story and ending with his proposal, and he'd slipped it into a copy of Elvis Costello's _Punch the Clock_ CD."

Charlie sighed dramatically. "Was that CD significant?"

"It is. That's the album that contains our song, _Everyday I Write The Book_."

"I love that song!" She laughed. "What about the ring? Where was it?"

"Inside the CD tray in the stereo, right where he knew I'd find it when I went to play the song."

"Oh…so when you hit 'open'…"

"The tray slid out and there sat the ring."

"Good job, Seeley!" Charlie was delighted. "I am very impressed."

"I have to admit, I was as well. Booth is a very demonstrative man, and I've learned to appreciate that as the years have passed."

"Good for you, Brennan. I'm glad you're both happy."

"Thank you." Brennan stood again, moving towards the door. "Now, we need to get downstairs, Gus and Booth are waiting. But as soon as they are done, you should come back and lay down. It's not good for the baby for you to be so lacking in sleep as you have."

Charlotte stopped from where she was rising. "What?" She whispered.

Brennan blanched. "Oh. I'm sorry; I assumed that since you look to be almost three months along that you knew…"

"I did. I do." Charlie stood and pulled a cardigan over her shoulders. "I…Clay is the only other person who knows. We wanted to…we have so little privacy, you know?" Brennan nodded in sympathy. "This was just ours."

"I understand. And I'm sorry I mentioned it, really." Brennan looked embarrassed.

"Oh, Bren…don't be sorry. Truly. I'm glad you know, I might even have some questions for you, since you've been pregnant before. But please…don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"I promise." Brennan opened the door to the bedroom. "Now, let's go see what we can do to help bring your husband home."

B&B

"You get anything from the messenger?" Booth asked Sweets when he entered the kitchen.

Sweets looked up from the stack of papers in front of him, "No, the guy was stoned out of his mind."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Booth went to get a cup of coffee but found a growling Vonnegut on the floor directly in front of where the coffee maker was. "Why doesn't your dog like me?"

"I really don't know. Pen says it's because he's a Quaker at heart but…." He shrugged and went back to the papers in front of him.

"Pen is weird in the best possible way." Booth called over his shoulder as he poured himself a couple of coffee, carefully avoiding the animal at his feet.

Sweets grinned but didn't look up, "Don't I know it."

Booth took a seat at the table, "How's the profile coming?"

"It's coming…" Sweets leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, "White male, age 30-45, father and or authority issues, military background – obviously ."

"That's too general, it doesn't help me." Booth took a sip of his coffee. "Actually, that's pretty much the same profile you _always_ give me."

"I'm sorry to say that most commonly that's the psycho demographic."

Booth glared at him, "That's _my_ demographic."

Sweets held his hands up, palms out toward Booth, "I'm not finished. I also believe that he grew up in a _very _traditional family, you know mom stayed home with the kids while dad worked and when he came home he set both the rules and the mood of the house. And out on a limb I'd say he's Southern."

"How do you get that?"

"There is a sense of chivalry and a desire to be the perfect gentleman and protect her that is still very much a part of Southern culture. It's not exclusive to the South and this is just educated guess but along with this," Sweets held up and evidence bag that held the note that had come with Clay's picture, "I think it's a damn good guess."

Booth nodded and thought about the guys he had served with, "There's at least nine men that I can remember having accents. "

"There's actually 14 that were raised in that region." Sweets handed Booth the files of the 14 men. "I need to take Vonnegut out and then we can go over the new note and files with Charlie."

"Sounds like a plan." Booth muttered as he read through the first file.

B&B

Brennan found Booth sitting at the kitchen table staring at the note that had accompanied the picture that proved Clay was alive. He looked up when he heard her, "She ok?"

"Charlotte is very strong, resilient and focused woman. She's ok." She took a seat in his lap, resting her head in the nook between his shoulder and collarbone, "She'll be down in a few minutes."

He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight, "Are you ok?"

Brennan nodded against him, "I just…" She raised her head to look at him, "What is this, Booth?"

"I don't know. I keep running different scenarios in my head and this doesn't seem to fit any I've dealt with before. Not to be cruel but if this guy is _this_ obsessed with her why-"

She cut him off, "Why is Clayton still alive? I've been asking myself that same question."

"Still symbiotic after all these years." He smiled as he kissed her forehead and then rested his own against it. They sat there together, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes before he mentioned, "I could really use a change of clothes, Bones."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Angela and Penelope offered to go and collect necessities for everyone. They left about an hour ago with Agent Conlin."

Booth rolled his eyes, "Good call Bones, I really need_ those_ two going through my underwear drawer…

B&B

Angela peeked over the top of the Bullwinkle boxers she was holding up for Penelope. "I have to say…I think these might be my favorite."

Penny laughed from her vantage point in the walk-in closet. "If Booth finds out you're inspecting his unmentionables so closely, he's going to have an aneurism."

"Hence, the reason it's so much fun. Booth, for all his cocky attitude and self-assuredness, turns into a pool of jelly when confronted with personal information. It's truly one of his more endearing qualities." Angela giggled as she pulled a pair of black boxers decorated with tiny skeletons out of the depths of the dresser drawer. "Bren had to have bought those for him. Well, those or the clown-decorated pair."

"I thought he hated clowns."

"He does. Which is why it's so perfect." She pulled the pair in question out and waved them around. "See? Still have the tag on them. He's such a big baby."

"I'm thinking I shouldn't be here for this conversation. He's already mad I beat him at chess the other night."

Angela chuckled maniacally. "Well, hellooo Calvin Klein!" She held several pair of boxer briefs triumphantly above her head. "These are the ones we're packing!"

Penelope turned and looked. "Nice. I've always found those so sexy."

Angela nodded enthusiastically. "There is a reason Booth is my official eye candy."

B&B

"Ok, I'm here. What was so important that you needed to wake me?" Charlotte announced to Booth, Brennan and Sweets as she entered the kitchen.

"Good nap?" Sweets asked as he noticed how much better and relaxed she seemed.

"Very good, thanks for asking, Sweetness." It wasn't the nap that had improved her demeanor as much as knowing that her husband was alive and that someone knew her secret - someone she instinctively knew she could trust absolutely.

Booth looked up, "Don't call him that."

"Why not?"

"Just…just don't." He cleared his throat and asked, "When's your birthday?"

Charlotte looked at him quizzically, "This Friday actually, September 12th. Why?"

Booth slid the evidence bag that contained the note to her, "It looks like the proof of life was an early present for you."

Through the clear plastic bag Charlotte slowly read, "Happy Birthday…Ms. Charlotte." She could feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest as her breathing nearly stopped. She looked up at Booth...terror, realization and something strangely close to relief coloring her face. "Oh God...it can't be. I-It's Tucker. Tucker is my stalker."

B&B

Clayton Woods watched as his abductor paced back and forth across the empty room, holding a book he now knew to be a journal in front of him and ranting deliriously. Despite Clay's best efforts, he was having trouble blocking out the offensive words and errant thoughts that were assaulting his ears.

During the first few days of his imprisonment, Clay had found a certain amount of comfort in the almost-hourly readings. He had been panicked when he first realized that he was being held against his will, terrified that Charlotte had been taken as well. But his captor had assured him, through his missives, that his wife was not the target of choice, simply the catalyst. Charlotte was all Clayton could think about….

_"July 20th, 2010, 3:30 AM...She happily opened the door for him and he rushed in, taking her into his arms and tumbling to the bed within seconds…I can see them through the slats in the wall…they think know one knows what they're doing… The things she allows him to do to her are…they're nothing less than degrading…Them together is…it is an abomination! I am disappointed and deeply saddened that she has let him possess her in this manner…. He is leading her down such a dark path when they barely know each other! He doesn't know her….not like I do!"_

Desperate to ignore the now-shouted descriptions of Charlie's dalliances with her former boyfriend, Seeley Booth, Clay began to move hands where his arms were tied behind his back. Even though he had been surreptitiously maneuvering his hands back and forth for days, the ropes holding him seem to have gained no slack whatsoever. _He may be bat-shit crazy, but the guy can tie a knot. _

Tucker stopped speaking abruptly; catching Clay's movements just on the edge of the fury he had managed to work himself into. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Speaker?"

Clay stopped struggling and simply stared straight ahead, knowing that he had been caught but refusing to acknowledge it. At his core he was a military man and he knew how to play this game. However, the fleeting thought occurred to him that he would love to have his hands free if for nothing else but to be able to scratch his face, the days-old stubble itching and making him crazier than he thought possible. He knew he probably looked as bad as he felt, six or seven day old beard (he was never sure how many days had passed), filthy tuxedo shirt with the sleeves rolled haphazardly towards his elbows, tie slack around his neck…all completely going against the perfect, well-coiffed image he had been so careful to project to the public. He looked a mess, but he was damned sure not going to let the crazy guy with the stun gun and buck knife know that he was close to the same condition on the inside as well.

"Oh, I see. Not talking. Fine." Tucker tilted his head slightly and without warning, threw the journal at Clay. The book bounced almost harmlessly off the side of his head and fell, sliding across the concrete floor to rest under an abandoned, empty standing shelf.

Tucker moved to pick the journal up with a smile. He turned the book over and over in his hands, the look on his face making Clay's skin crawl. "You know…I think it might be time to send that beautiful woman you don't deserve another present." He waved the journal in front of him. "I mean, it's only fair that since you got to hear my firsthand account of her…trysts…with the Sarge, that his equally beautiful wife gets the pleasure of reading them too."

Taking in the look on Clay's face and correctly identifying it as confusion, Tucker grinned. "Oh, you don't know, do you? Assistant Deputy Director Seeley Booth has been running the investigation into your disappearance. He's in your home at this very minute…with your distraught, scared and needful wife. I can't even imagine how much comfort she needs right now…" He reached over and tapped Clay on the top of the head. "I'm sure it's completely innocent…right?"


	15. Chapter 15

Without access to true chaos we'll never have true peace. ~Chuck Palahniuk (Survivor)

Chapter Fifteen: Memory Motel

_"Oh God...it can't be. I-It's Tucker. Tucker is the stalker."_

Booth narrowed his eyes on Charlotte and asked, "How do you know it's Tucker?"

Charlotte stared at the letter, stunned, "You called me Charlie…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You _all c_alled me Charlie." She stood up from the kitchen table and without a word went into the living room. Brennan, Sweets and Booth followed. Charlotte sat down on the living room floor and picked up her field diary, muttering, "You all called me Charlie."

"You've gotta give me more than that to work with." Booth told her as he watched her frantically flipping through the pages.

Charlotte looked up briefly and then back down to her notes, "When did I start doing ride-alongs with the night patrols?"

Brennan and Sweets moved to the couch and waited for Charlotte to put her thoughts together while Booth stood in the middle of the room, looming over her, "You didn't start coming out with us right away. It was at least a week."

"I know, I'm looking for the date."

He glanced at the white board covered in the dates of the letters and then crouched down in front of her, "Check June 10th."

She nodded quickly and flipped to the date, "That's it."

"What's what?" Sweets asked from the couch.

Charlotte stood with the book still in her hands, "Ok, I was going on my first night patrol with…" She looked back down at her notes, "Crosby, Bowers and Booth. And that night before I went out I talked with Tucker in the mess tent about the bad job they did of fixing his nose."

"What happened to his nose?" Brennan asked.

"Uh, he had fallen during a training exercise, they set it on the fly and that left it crooked." Booth explained.

"So, what? He thought you were making fun of him?" Sweets asked as he leaned forward off the couch.

"No, I remember he was trying to tell me something but kept getting tangled up with his own words." As if narrating a silent movie she continued, "Just as he was about to finally say something, anything, you…" She pointed at Booth, "ducked your head in to remind me we were headed out…" She trailed off and then sighed, "And you called me Charlie…"

"I'm still not following. How do you know it's Tucker?" Booth silently hoped her reasoning had nothing to do with him.

"You _all _called me Charlie. Every single person I had daily contact with over there did." She closed the book and looked at Booth, "Except for Tucker, who called me 'Ms. Charlotte'… In that creepy, Texan drawl of his."

Booth looked at Sweets, "You got that one right. He's from the South."

Sweets nodded and watched as Charlotte started to pace and then stopped to face him, "Didn't you say that levying an unwanted moniker on someone is often done by stalkers?"

"Yes, it creates a depraved intimacy that forces the victim to remember who gave it to them whenever they hear it. It's a form of mind control, really."

"But him doing that didn't stick out or make me think of him because it _i_s my name. He didn't give me a nickname…" She ran her hands through her hair, trying to remember all she could about the man in question.

Booth scoffed, "Giving someone a nickname is not the same as stalking them. You guys need to simmer down."

Brennan internally smiled, knowing exactly what her husband was thinking about and why he was so defensive about it.

Ignoring Booth's little outburst, Charlotte continued."Tucker walked me out to where you and the other guys were gearing up and I remember Sambo calling out something about girls having cooties and he didn't want me in the humvee with you guys and I'm pretty sure he called me Charlie too. Or Sorry Charlie or Charlie Chan one of those names he called me by." Charlotte paused, "God, that kid was great."

"He was a good one." Booth shared her odd mixture of a smile and a frown for a beat.

"And then, Tucker told me how disrespectful it was for the other men to call me anything other than the name I was given. And how he would never call me something so plain and low class as Charlie…." She paused to catch her thoughts, "And I told him I preferred Charlie because, to me, Charlotte always sounded like a fat girls name." She paused trying to remember an event that seemed so inconsequential at the time it happened, "I'm almost positive after that I said something about not hearing people when they use Charlotte to address me? I think, but I'm not sure."

Sweets walked over to the dry erase board and scribbled a few words before he turned around, tapping the marker against his forehead, "So, he was determined to treat you with the utmost respect and chivalry by using only your proper name. Essentially you told him that when he addresses you as he believes you _should_ be, you are deaf to the world. So, that night, June 10th-"

Charlie cut Sweets off as she perched on the arm of the couch, "He started writing me-"

Then Booth cut her off, "So you would hear him."

B&B

Cam led Gus into her office to wait for Hodgins to read and analyze the evidence results that had been collected from Clay's Town Car, offering him the seat across from her desk as she sat down and booted up her computer.

"It shouldn't take Hodgins long to go through the reports. But until then, we can wait here. Would you like something to drink?" She gestured to the small refrigerator she kept in the room.

"No, thanks. I did want to ask, though…why, exactly, are you here?" Cam's sharp look caused him to explain. "I mean, this is all Jack's thing."

Cam raised her eyebrows. "This is my lab. These are my people. It's my job to supervise, even when there's nothing I can add to the investigative procedures."

"Ah. A dedicated woman."

"Indeed."

"I find that…an admirable quality." Gus smiled. "Dedicated, intelligent, classy, beautiful, confident…there aren't many women like that anymore. It's refreshing to see."

Cam blushed furiously. "Th-thank you….uh, do I call you Gus? Augustus?"

"You can call me Augustus. Please."

"Augustus." Cam tried it out on her tongue, smiling at the way it sounded. "Thank you for the compliment, Augustus."

"Oh, you're quite welcome, Dr. Saroyan."

"Camille. Please, call me Camille."

"Camille. A lovely name for an even lovelier woman."

"Thank you again." Cam could feel her face flushing. Trying to move the conversation to more neutral territory, she pointed to the cooler again. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you while we wait?"

"Oh, no." Gus replied, soft smile playing across his face. "I think I have everything I need right here."

B&B

While Booth and Charlotte were in the living room trying to remember all they could about Tucker, Brennan and Sweets sat in the kitchen reading over Tucker's file.

"Bradley Winston Tucker, date of birth December 18, 1977, wife Eloise, daughter Amanda." Brennan looked over at Sweets, "He was married and had a child and still did all of this?"

Sweets tightened his jaw and considered this new information while staring at the picture that accompanied the file, "I know that looks are deceiving and all of that but this guy doesn't look menacing at all." He held the picture up for Brennan to see.

She took it from his hand, studied it, and said more to herself than to Sweets, "Poorly healed fracture to the nasal bone…"

"Yeah, Booth and Charlie already told us about that. Why is that worth mentioning?"

Sweets watched as Brennan quickly stood and headed into the living room with the picture still in her hand. He followed quickly behind her.

"I've seen this man before." She announced to Booth and Charlotte while holding up the picture.

Booth looked up from the note cards he was using to list the things he knew about Tucker, "Where?"

"I-I'm not sure but I remember, Booth. I remember seeing him and thinking that there was a simple surgical procedure to correct his nose."

Charlie turned around from the white board where she had been making her own list and pointed out, "If you read my article that was in _Time_, there was a picture of him in there."

Knowing she had read it, Booth agreed, "That's probably where you saw him, Bones."

Brennan bit her lip and continued staring at the picture, "I suppose."

Sweets dropped to the couch, "You know what I can't figure out is how did he afford to do this? Did he take odd jobs? Did he sleep in his car?"

"Well, Tucker had money. It's the whole reason he was in the army to begin with." Charlotte explained.

"How does one become wealthy by being in the army?" Brennan asked, still holding the picture of Tucker as she took a seat next to Sweets.

"His father wouldn't let him have his inheritance unless he went into the army after college and gave at least 12 years."

"And he had been stop-lossed about a month before I got there and he was not too happy about it." Booth looked over at Sweets and Brennan and saw a look of confusion, "Stop-lossed is when officers are involuntarily re-enlisted."

"But that wasn't his tipping point. That has nothing to do with Charlie." Sweets sighed and ran his hands through his hair, becoming more and more annoyed.

"What's wrong, Sweetness?" Charlotte asked, feeling Booth's glare at her using the nickname he'd asked her not to.

"This guy doesn't fit any standard stalker profile. I mean, he was married with a family, he was wealthy, he was college educated, he knows you and yet follows the pattern of behavior for an individual who has never met the object of their obsession. It's very frustrating."

"Ok, but why do you look scared?"

Booth stood, dropping his note cards on the coffee table, "Because if he's not following a pattern, we can't predict what he's going to do next and that makes him all the more dangerous."

B&B

When Hodgins, Cam and Gus returned from the lab, Hodgins immediately pulled Booth and Brennan, along with Gus, into the den to discuss the findings from the Town Car. Booth spent a few minutes explaining to Gus that Charlie had identified her stalker, and while it gave the team some actual focus, knowing who didn't explain how and why. Hodgins was about to clear up at least one of those questions with the particulates report.

Hodgins handed copies of the report to Booth and Brennan as he spoke. "We didn't find anything else unusual in the front of the car, but on the back of the front seat and in trace amounts on the back we identified graphite, NaCl and strangely enough, semi-powdered silver. It was in a straight line, coming from the front to the back seats, almost like a stream…"

"NaCl is sodium chloride, right?" Booth asked.

Brennan beamed with pride at her husband. "Yes, common table salt."

Booth sighed and rubbed a hand across his face. "I know how he subdued Clay. Liquid charge stun gun."

"Yes!" Hodgins bounced in his seat. "That makes perfect sense! But…how did you know that, Booth?"

"I investigated them for use with the Bureau." He nodded at Gus, who returned the gesture.

"I've heard of them, sure. But I didn't get a chance to see how they work."

Booth settled back in his chair and got comfortable. He wasn't used to being the one who explained technical information to the squints so he was going to try and relish the tiny moment of superiority while he could. "Basically, it's like a squirt gun. Some of them are even loaded the same way, with a pump action like a super soaker. It shoots a stream of electrically conducive liquid, typically water, NaCl and other elements, and when you pull the trigger the electrical charge travels through the stream from the gun to the attacker."

"Sounds much more efficient than a regular stun gun." Brennan commented.

Booth shook his head. "Not really. You have to carry a small water tank in a pack on your back. I decided that it wasn't feasible for the Bureau to use on the fly, too bulky."

"So…what? Tucker had the tank sitting on the front seat while he fired? And how did he get his hands on one of them, anyway? They're not commercially available." Hodgins grabbed his laptop and flipped it open. "I'll check online…"

Booth rolled his eyes. "You're not going to find one on eBay, Bug Man."

"Doesn't hurt to try, Booth."

B&B

Hodgins tried again to close his eyes and sleep, but Angela kept tossing and turning, causing him to finally sit up and switch the bedside light on.

"Ang? What is the problem? You're killin' me here."

Huffing in frustration, Angela sat up and pushed her tousled hair out of her face. "I don't know! I mean, I do know…but there's nothing I can do about it." She flopped back down on her pillow and threw her arm over her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'll be still, go back to sleep."

Chuckling, Hodgins pulled her arm away from her face. "Haven't even gotten there yet, Ang. Now c'mon…tell me what's going through that head of yours."

"Booth and Brennan."

"Ang…"

"I know! I can't help it! This case is…it's just…I know, in my head, that Brennan is not the type of woman to be jealous. But c'mon…an attractive woman who used to bump beautiful uglies with your husband, right there in front of you 24/7? Even Bren has to be having some feelings about the situation!"

"Yeah, and they're all good." At her answering scowl, he continued quickly. "Look, there is no more dedicated, loyal man on the planet than Booth. Well, and me." He grinned at her snort. "Anyway…Booth loves Brennan crazy, you know that. I mean, come on…did you see the way he was mooning over her at dinner? It's like when they first met, it's disgusting. He barely looked at Charlie, except when she spoke directly to him."

"Yeah, he does love her hardcore."

"Tell me about it, I know how he feels." Jack wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

"Ugh, you're so goofy." With that, Angela turned over and pulled the comforter to her shoulders. "Goodnight, Jack. Love you."

With a resigned sigh, Hodgins turned the light back off and lay down. "Yeah, good night baby. Love you, too."

B&B

"Booth…"

"Just….give me a sec, Bones….I need to-"

"Catch your breath?" She chuckled.

"Mmmmhmmm…"

Brennan leaned back on the pillow, smile in place. "I still got it."

Booth jerked his head up, eyes wide. "Where did you hear that?"

"I don't remember. Didn't I use it right?"

"Oh yeah, baby…you definitely used it right." It was Booth's turn to laugh.

Brennan's smile faded slightly. "I miss Alexandra and Parker."

Booth pulled himself up to lay on her pillow with her. "Yeah. I do, too. But they're in good hands with your dad."

"I know, I just…we were in Ireland for two weeks without them, home for three days, then…this. We know who the stalker is; can't we bring them home now?" She rolled to face him on the pillow, eyes wide.

"Not yet, remember what Sweets said? Tucker is more unpredictable than we thought. It's best the kids stay out of sight right now. I'd rather be overprotective than careless."

"I understand." She sighed. "Could we call them tomorrow, at least?"

"Sure, I have a number for your dad. First thing in the morning, I promise."

"Thank you, Booth." She snuggled up next to him, smiling again at his contented sigh.

"I have to say, Bones…this is the most relaxed I've been in days."

She smirked. "You should be. That was some of my best work."

"Temperance Brennan-Booth!" Booth's face was one of shocked amusement. "You are very, very naughty!"

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no." He pulled himself up and lay next to her on her pillow. "Why, are you?"

"Of course not. I think the whole house knows that."

"Oh, God…d'you think anyone heard us?"

B&B

Cam flipped the domino she was holding into the air. "Well, sounds like things have settled down back there."

Gus shook his head. "I thought this house was more soundproof than that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" She laughed. "It's not your fault my colleagues can't keep their private moments more…private."

"Well, I'm not so puritan that it bothers me, but it'll be a day or two before I can look Dr. Brennan in the eye."

Cam rolled her eyes. "Trust me; you don't know the half of it. A few years ago, before Alex was born, the whole team went camping together….you know what? Never mind. I don't want to relive that experience." She glanced towards the bedrooms. "Again."

Wanting to change the subject, Gus turned to Cam next to him on the sofa and tapped her shoulder. "I know this sounds trite and first-datish, but tell me a little about yourself, Camille."

"Oh, that's sweet. We're pretending that you didn't read my complete dossier when you took over my lab four years ago?" She smiled.

"Okay, okay…I suppose I might know a little more than the average…hm." He looked confused. "What is this, exactly? It's not a date, because I would have treated you to a little better meal than popcorn and iced tea."

"Well, I've always thought dates were more about the company than the activity. Give me stimulating conversation, and I'll take a hot dog vender and a long walk. I'm easy to please."

Gus grinned. "Thank goodness."

"But that doesn't excuse you from the third degree, Augustus."

"Damn."

"Come on…" she prodded. "Tell me a little about yourself."

Sighing, he sat back. "Not very exciting, actually. Born and raised in Cleveland, oldest of seven boys, passed on college for the Marines. Worked my way up to Gunnery Sergeant, then left to join the Secret Service. You know the rest."

"Wow. Okay, I have to ask…never married?"

"No. I never seemed to have time to meet the right woman, since I was always moving around…and then, working for President Bush, I just didn't have the opportunity. And now…"

Cam smiled, leaning forward slightly. "You have the opportunity."

"I sure as hell hope so." He returned her smile and moved to meet her halfway, their lips touching tentatively at first, then with more purpose. She slid into his arms, and pulled him closer, sighing at the contact. They pulled apart slowly, both looking slightly shell-shocked.

"Perfect."

"Yeah. Wow."

B&B

"Lance, you need to let it go for the night." Penelope laid a hand across the file Sweets was reading for what she knew had to be the tenth time since he had come to bed.

"I can't." Sweets leaned his head back on the pillow and screwed his eyes shut, "It's just…There's no indication of why. Nothing makes sense."

"Why? The woman is highly stalkable – that's why."

He opened his eyes and looked over at her with a crooked smile, "Stalkable isn't a word, Pen"

She slowly pulled the file from his hands and placed it on the nightstand, "Well, it should be."

"Maybe I'm too inexperienced for this one. Maybe Booth should call in another profiler ."

Penelope rolled her eyes dramatically, "How many years have you been working with this team?"

"Almost seven."

She moved closer to him, resting a hand in the middle of his chest, "And in those seven years, how many cases have you assisted with?"

Sweets rubbed his forehead, "Roughly 150."

Her hand started to slowly travel up toward his face, "And what kind of cases does this team handle? The really easy, normal, run of the mill type or the hardest, weirdest, most brain draining type, hmm?"

"The latter."

She gently swatted him against the cheek, "Get my point?"

He offered her a goofy grin, "Yeah."

"Good." She reached over him and turned off the light and then snuggled close to him, resting her head on his chest, "I get that this is huge and you're scared that you can't do it but I know that you can because…because you're you and quite simply, you're amazing."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Pen."

B&B

For the first time since she was a child, Charlotte kneeled at the foot of her bed and folded her hands in prayer. She whispered her message, "I know I don't do this as often as I should but I can't not do it now. I need him to be ok, even if he never comes back to me, I need him to survive this. He's a good man and the world is a better place with him in it and I won't be able to…Just let him be ok, let him walk away from this whole and I'll be ok." She dropped her head onto the bed and wiped the few stray tears on her cheeks on the comforter before pulling on one of Clay's blue dress shirts that still smelled like him and crawled into bed – on his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Just for the record, the weather today is calm and sunny, but the air is full of bullshit.  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Diary)

Chapter Sixteen: Black Limousine

Gus entered the living room and was surprised to see Booth standing in front of the picture window with a confused look on his face.

"Something wrong, Booth?"

He turned at the question and shook his head. "I don't know, maybe. It seems like there's a lot less media out there today and that makes me wonder."

Gus took a quick glance and nodded. "Makes sense, some were probably sent to New York for the day."

Booth closed his eyes as he finally caught up. "Damn. I forgot today is September 11th. I haven't been near a television lately." He sighed. "I have mixed feelings about this day."

"Yeah. It was such a nightmare, but…"

"Our fellow countrymen did us proud."

"Right." Gus looked at Booth and both men, by some silent agreement, bowed their heads in tandem for a moment, each remembering a horrific day in their country's history and the fallen that were taken long before their time.

After a few moments, Booth scrubbed his face roughly with both hands and let out an irritated sigh, ready to move on with the business at hand. Leading Gus to the sofa, they both sat down, coffee cups in hand. "We need to work out this timeline for what happened the night Clay was taken. We already know that Tucker was in the front seat of the Town Car, but we don't know how or when."

Gus took in the other man's appearance, slightly disheveled and definitely frustrated. "Booth, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. No…damn." He gave Gus an appraising look. "Alright, we talked to the kids this morning."

"Are they okay?" He sat up, worried.

"Yeah! Yeah….they're just fine. Fine and dandy. Their parents, however…"

"You miss your kids. Of course you do."

Booth nodded sadly. "I never asked….you have kids?"

"Nope. I like kids, just don't really want any of my own."

"I can't imagine my life without them."

"Boy and a girl, right?"

"Yeah…Parker and Alexandra."

Gus smiled. "You'll see them soon. Now that we know Tucker is responsible for this, we have something to work with."

"We still need to…" Booth looked up suddenly, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Did Clay have a regular driver?"

Gus shook his head. "No. Whoever was available from the pool was who he got."

"Did he have someone assigned to him from the pool that night?" Booth picked up some papers and began looking through them.

Gus looked pained. "He should have…I didn't see anyone listed on the call sheet, though. It was blank. I just assumed that Tucker stepped in and took the car without being detected."

"Like, someone left it blank deliberately? Or was it erased?"

He pulled the paper out of the file and handed it to Booth. "It was blank."

"Who assigns the drivers?"

"Dave Mitchell, he's the pool coordinator. But it's arranged by Kinser."

Booth tapped his chin. "Kinser…Kinser….Clay's aide? Stephen Kinser?"

"Yeah." Gus suddenly felt his blood run cold. "Kinser."

Booth heard something in Gus's voice and looked at him sharply. "What? You getting a feeling about Kinser?"

"Yeah, a bad one. Normally, I would say that it was crazy, because everyone who works for Clay loves him. But Steve…"

"He doesn't like Clay?"

"No, he does. It's Charlie he hates."

B&B

"So what's the play here?"

Booth glanced at Gus as they stood outside the door to the basement where Stephen Kinser was waiting. After a short discussion, they had sent an agent to pick up the aide and bring him to the house…a place he hadn't set foot inside since Clay had married Charlie.

"I don't know him…you do. I think he'll be more calm and receptive if you take the lead."

"But interrogations are not my forte. I've only conducted a handful; your skills in that area are legendary. I'll follow you, and if things get ugly…"

"You can step in. Good call." Booth opened the door and led Gus into the room, both barely looking at Kinser as they sat across from him at the table.

"You know…" Booth began conversationally, "Guys like this hang on coat tails like a cat on curtains so what I don't get is why Speaker Woods getting married made him risk fifteen years of dedicated service and a federal pension."

Kinser paled perceptibly as he looked from Booth to Gus and back again. "What the hell are you talking about?" He pointed at Booth. "And who the hell are you?"

"I think I'll be the one asking questions here."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with Speaker Woods' disappearance? Because I only know what I've read in the newspapers…" He glanced at Booth again, recognition dawning. "You're Agent Booth! I know you from when…"

"That's Deputy Director Booth, and yes…I am a friend of Mrs. Woods."

"Does your wife know about that?"

Booth slapped his hand onto the table, making both Kinser and Gus jump. "You don't get to mention my wife. Now, let's get into what happened the night Speaker Woods was taken."

"I told you…"

Gus stepped in. "And you know that we know, Steve. You were the one who assigned the driver to Clay that night. You were the one who left the log sheet blank. Dave Mitchell confirmed that you set everything up. So you can either talk to us, or…"

Kinser shook his head violently. "I've worked my entire career to get the perfect candidate into the perfect race and this idiot blows it with a red-headed tart that has slept her way from one continent to another! She's nothing but a liability." He shook his head and folded his arms indignantly. "Not on my watch."

Booth leaned over to Gus, "Did he just say red-headed_ tart_?"

Gus nodded as both men got to their feet faster than Kinser could blink.

B&B

Penelope and Sweets looked up from their checkers game as Brennan entered the room shaking her head.

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked, sitting down next to Penny.

"Not at all, Bren. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I just needed a break from the 9/11 coverage all over the television. I was there helping with the aftermath, and I do not wish to be reminded right now."

Sweets nodded. "I don't blame you. I can't even imagine how hard that must have been."

"Yes." Brennan sat back, refusing to elaborate. Sweets took the opportunity to bring up the idea he'd had the night before.

"You all know that tomorrow is Charlie's 40th birthday, right?"

Penny shook her head. "No, I didn't. What terrible timing. Poor Charlotte."

"I thought we could maybe make the day a little easier on her…make her a cake, cook her favorite dinner…something to take her mind off this whole mess, even if it's only for a little while." Sweets looked at both women expectantly.

Brennan smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sweets. I think Charlotte would appreciate the effort."

"Gus said that her favorite cake is pineapple upside down cake. Do either of you…"

Penelope grinned. "Yes! I have a great recipe from my grandmother!" She turned to Brennan. "Bren, would you want to help me with the cake?"

"I'd love to. And maybe Angela could help with gifts of some sort. We can't leave, but…"

Nodding, Penny agreed. "We can make due. Let's do it!"

B&B

Later, when Charlie asked if Kinser gave them his standard 'political liability' speech' all they would say was, "He tried, but I don't think he got all of it out, do you?" Gus asked Booth.

Booth shook his head with smile, "No, he most definitely did not."

Charlie's eyes narrowed slightly. "What did you two do?"

The two men looked at each other innocently. "Just standard interrogation techniques, nothing more. Right, Gus?"

"Yep, that's right Booth."

"I don't believe either of you, but I have a feeling I should be thanking you both for something."

"Nah, we're good." Booth motioned for everyone to sit. "I do have a question for you, though."

Charlie nodded. "Anything."

"Why did Clay continue to employ a man who so obviously despised his wife?"

"I can answer that." Gus said. "The fact is Steve has been with Clay since he was merely a rookie candidate with a nice pedigree. He was there through Michelle's death and every single campaign stop, kissed baby and election return since. Clay felt a certain amount of loyalty towards Steve."

"And Clay is nothing if not loyal." Charlotte interjected. "Sometimes to a fault…"

Gus sighed and continued. "It's a good trait to have, Charlie."

Booth shook his head in confusion. "So did he ever say anything to you directly, Charlie? Anything untoward, rude, insulting?"

She gave Gus a sideways glance, not wanting to reveal certain things she had kept to herself for years. Knowing it was important to the investigation, she relented. "Yes. Nothing obvious, just little digs and snide remarks. Commenting on my dress choices or makeup for state dinners, remarks about whether or not I understood the proper etiquette for a given dignitary, he even left a newspaper open to your wedding announcement out on Clay's desk once."

Booth winced. "And you never told anyone about his behavior?"

"It wouldn't have served any type of purpose, Seeley. Clay knew how Steven felt, and he kept us apart except for whenever it was absolutely necessary. Once I started living here, Steven never crossed the threshold again. Clay made sure of that."

"Well, apparently Kinser felt like that wasn't enough." Booth glanced at Gus, both coming to a silent agreement. "You were the intended target that night, Charlie."

"What?" Charlotte whispered in shock. "How…"

Gus took over the explanation. "When you left early that night, you threw the whole plan off. Steve thought that maybe you getting kidnapped would be better press than you had been getting, and your triumphant return after a valiant rescue would have gotten staggering press. And…" He paused, thinking. "If you weren't saved, even better."

"This guy is a complete scumbag, Charlie. It was never personal with him, he was worried about his job." Booth placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shook off.

"Don't try to make me feel better about this! It really is my fault…oh, God. If I hadn't gotten sick, if…"

"Charlotte." Gus spoke quietly but firmly. "What Kinser thought was the plan and what the actual plan was are, we think, two different things. Booth and I think Clay was always the target. Always. So there was nothing you could have done to prevent it, nor anything you did the catalyst. Tucker always had this planned, it was just a matter of opportunity and dumb luck."

Charlotte sighed. "I suppose that should make me feel better, but…"

Booth shook his head. "We will get him back, Charlie. Trust me on this. We're getting closer, and we will get him. Tucker will make a mistake, and then…he's ours."

Gus nodded in agreement at Booth's insistent statement. "This isn't over by a long shot, babe."

Resigned, Charlotte stood to leave the room. "I suppose I have no choice but to believe you."


	17. Chapter 17

Sometimes you do something, and you get screwed.  
Sometimes it's the things you don't do, and you get screwed. ~Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter Seventeen: Shine a Light

"Alright, people!" Booth clapped his hands together, taking in the group settled around the den. "We need to go over all the information we have about the case and get it organized."

Penelope stood and shook her head. "I am going to go out and get some air, maybe walk the dog. You don't need me for this and I'm not feeling well."

"You're sick, Pen?" Sweets moved to stand next to her, looking concerned.

"No, no…probably just tired. I'm fine, Lance. You guys go ahead…catch the bad guy. I'll be out there." She said, pointing to the back yard.

"Okay, but if you start feeling sick, let me know." Sweets kissed her and smiled as she left the room.

Booth waited until Penelope had exited then began going over what they knew so far. "Okay then, according to this timeline we have, on Thursday, September 4th, Lou Robertson was killed, apparently the victim of an attempted but bungled abduction. Then, on Friday, September 5th, Clay and Charlie attended a Democratic fundraiser. Charlie was feeling ill, and left early accompanied by Agent Blanc. When the fundraiser wrapped up sometime around 11 PM, Clay was supposedly picked up by a driver from the Congressional pool, a driver we now know was Tucker. Tucker was given access to the car that picked up Clay by Clay's longtime aide Steven Kinser, who was under the impression that Charlie was going to be the target." He looked to Charlie, who was pale and quiet, trying not to let the dispassionate breakdown of her personal nightmare bother her.

Booth cleared his throat and continued. "Right. Clay was abducted on Friday night, and Charlie discovered he was missing when he never came to bed that night. The alarm was raised very early on Saturday the 6th after the Town Car Clay was riding in was found abandoned by the side of the road on K Street, Lou's body was discovered in his home shortly thereafter, and then we were brought in on the investigation on Monday the 8th."

Brennan stood next to her husband and took over the explanation. "On Monday, Cam and Hodgins began collecting forensic evidence from both Mr. Robertson's body and the Town Car. A link was established between the two when Hodgins discovered a dog hair, from the same animal, on Mr. Robertson's body and in the car itself. We also established that Lou was not killed intentionally, the injuries and x-rays showing that in the course of the abduction he fought back and died during that fight. That was also when Agent Blanc informed us of the fact that Charlotte had been receiving letters from a stalker for the last four years, written daily but delivered in bundles once a year."

Hodgins began breaking down the forensic evidence at that point, including how Tucker subdued Clay with the liquid stun gun and the evidence that led them to that conclusion. Finally, Gus explained how Charlie herself had figured out the significance of the references to Crimson and Clover in the letters and wrapped up the breakdown with the delivery of Clay's picture and the note, which finally identified the kidnapper/stalker as Tucker.

"So, now what do we do? Does Kinser know where Tucker is?" Angela asked.

"Funny you should ask that, Ang." Booth handed her a stack of papers. "Tucker never contacted Kinser face to face, always by email or disposable phone. We need you to check these emails out and see if you can trace an originating point for any of them."

Angela smiled and nodded. "I'm on it." She stood and took off to find her laptop and some privacy to work.

"What else, Booth? There has to be something else we can do." Sweets looked pained.

"Well, agents were sent to speak with Tucker's wife earlier, but except for a comment he made about a speech, which we're looking into, she hasn't had any direct contact with Tucker in almost four years, right around December 15th of 2010, as close as she could remember. His lawyers have handled everything since then."

Brennan looked troubled. "He hasn't seen his wife and child in four years?"

"No. He simply…went off the grid. The only contact he's had with anyone in his former life was, like I said, his lawyers. He provided monetarily for his family, but he essentially abandoned them."

Charlotte stood up suddenly. "Did you say December 15th? 2010?"

"Yes…" Booth recognized that look. "Why? What do you remember?"

"On the 16th is when I gave that speech at Georgetown…where I met Bren." Brennan closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and nodded to Charlotte in confirmation. "I remember the date specifically because it was the only speech I gave before the article came out, and it was essentially what I used as a deadline, because Time wanted the article finished by then."

"So he was there? At the speech?" Booth blanched at the thought of not only Charlotte, but Brennan being in the same room with an unbalanced Tucker. "You didn't see him?"

"No, of course not, Seeley. I would have remembered if-"

"I saw him!" Brennan suddenly exclaimed. "I remember now!"

"You saw Tucker at Charlie's speech?" Gus asked, standing with the rest of them.

"No…no. It was at Founding Fathers! He…yes, he passed me on the way back from the ladies' room! I remember thinking that he would need surgery to repair his nose as his nasal and vomer bones were both poorly remodeled." Brennan gave Booth a wide-eyed look. "Oh. And he smiled at me and said something...I don't remember what. But I do remember his accent. And that he was exceedingly polite."

Booth pulled Brennan into his arms, concerned that his usually stoic wife was shaking slightly. "Bones, are you absolutely sure?" At her huffed breath, he nodded. "Okay. Okay, babe. You're sure. I got it."

"God, Bren…I'm so sorry." Charlie hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she were chilled.

Brennan turned and shook her head. "Charlotte. None of this…nothing that's happened is your fault. You couldn't possibly have known that Tucker was watching you so closely, and I was in no danger." At Booth's sigh, she turned on him. "No, Booth. If I were in danger, he would have done something that night. I left alone, not too long after you and Charlotte left. If he'd wanted to get to me then, he would have." She turned again to Charlie, determined to get her point across. "I was in no danger."

"I just…I'm just having trouble dealing with the fact that the man who killed my friend and kidnapped my husband was that close to…" She shook her head violently and moved to the door. "I need some time, alone. I'm sorry."

Gus and Booth watched as Charlie walked out, and then turned to Brennan. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, Bones. Really."

"It's fine, Booth. Rationally, it was just good sense to assume I had seen the Time article and that was what convinced me I'd seen Tucker. Not that it matters, we know he was following you and Charlotte."

"I'm going to go check on Charlotte…" Gus began.

Sweets stood suddenly, putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder. "No, let me go. Please?"

Gus stared at the young psychologist for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, alright."

"Thanks." Sweets said as he moved quickly to follow Charlie out of the room.

B&B

Sweets found Charlotte sitting on the stairs. He sat down next to her, "You need anything?"

She glanced over at him, "No. Thanks for asking though and for not asking me if I was ok – I know everyone means well but…"

"You're not ok. I know."

"No, I'm not," she sniffled. "I keep thinking about what I could have done to prevent this."

"Nothing." Sweets tapped her on the leg, "There is nothing you could have done to prevent this. I know that every person on the planet could try and assure you of that and it would do nothing assuage the unnecessary guilt you feel. But that's ok because you're allowed your feelings."

She clenched her jaw and then smiled, "You would say that, you're a shrink."

"A very good shrink if I might say so myself."

"I've only seen you in action these last few days but Seeley always spoke highly of you, not that he would ever want you to know that but… I believe that you're very good."

He grinned, "Thanks."

They sat and listened to the voices in the other room, mapping out the next steps in the investigation for a few minutes before she turned to him, "You know what I can't figure out is…Why now?"

"Now?"

"If he's… whatever he is about me, why take these steps now? He's been watching me all this time, right?"

Sweets nodded but stayed quiet and let her riff.

"Why not go after me when I was more vulnerable. Do you realize the amount of time I have spent alone, out of town, in unfamiliar surroundings?"

"Booth and Gus are pretty sure that Clay was Tucker's target – not you."

Ok, then," she swallowed, "why didn't he go after Seeley when he and I were together or Clay when we started dating or when we got engaged or even married? I can't fathom why he chose now. Something had to have flipped his switch. But what?"

Sweets sighed deeply, he had been asking himself the same questions for the last day, "Well, what's changed in your life recently?"

Charlotte's mind jumped to her pregnancy but she was certain, or at least she hoped she was certain, that not even Tucker could have known about that, "Not much, the biggest change was last month when I left CNN."

"Why'd you leave?"

"The press started focusing more on Clay running in 2016 and the more they talk about that the more biased I seem about…well, anything I report on so I resigned and to sound like the worst feminist ever, I haven't minded it a bit."

Sweets nodded, certain they had finally found out the reason this entire nightmare had begun. "But I bet Tucker does."

B&B

"Booth? Charlotte and Sweets are starting to make some headway on Tucker's motives and plans." Brennan told her husband as she closed the door to the bedroom they had been using for the past two nights behind her.

He looked up at her, "I'll be out shortly. I just needed a minute."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she perched on the bed next to him.

Keeping his gaze fixed on the floor, he explained in a rasp, "It didn't hit home how close he was to Charlotte, to me, until I heard how close he was to _you_." He shifted his weight and palmed the back of his neck, "If I had noticed him _then_, paid more attention _then_ we wouldn't be here _now_."

Brennan smoothed the back of her hand down the side of his face, "You said yourself that he was trained to not be seen."

"I know what I said, Bones. I also know…." He ran his hand down his face, "I-I don't know what I know."

"You don't think it terrifies me to think that if he had found his trigger sooner that you would have been the one who..." She shook her head, purging the dark thought from her mind. "But I have to keep reminding myself that we can't worry about what might have happened and we can't change what has already happened so please, don't you dwell on that, either." She cupped his chin and guided his eyes to hers, "It's counterproductive to the case but more importantly it's a burden that pains you and I refuse to let you hurt yourself like that, I love you far too much."

Booth nodded against her touch and leaned to kiss her heatedly. "I sometimes forget how soothing your rationality can be, Bones. Thanks."

She smiled softly, running her fingertips absently across his lips. "Anything for you. Now, let's go get this case over with so we can get our children and go home."


	18. Chapter 18

Your birth is a mistake you'll spend the rest of your life trying to correct. ~ Chuck Palahniuk (Diary)

Chapter 18: I'm Talking About You

"So, you think that Tucker snapped because Charlotte stopped working?" Angela asked Sweets the next morning over breakfast.

"Kind of." Sweets paused as he buttered his toast, "I think it's less about the work and more about the changes she was making to herself. Every day, week, and month that passes, we as humans grow and evolve based on our experiences and the more she changed the harder and harder it became for him to keep tabs on her."

"So, what? He hoped that by taking Clay she would revert back to her old self?"

He nodded, "That's my working theory."

She shivered as she took a drink of her coffee, "Talk about your possessive, psycho crackpots."

"Talking about me again, Ang?" Hodgins asked as he breezed into the kitchen.

"Nah, you're just a crackpot. The preceding adjectives don't actually apply to you."

"Good to know." Hodgins ducked down and pecked his wife on the top of the head before making a beeline for the coffee maker. "Where is everyone?"

"Cam and Brennan took Vonnegut out, Charlotte and Pen are still upstairs and Gus and Booth are doing a check of the perimeter." Sweets explained without looking up from his breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, all occupants of the house had converged in the kitchen and were sitting around the large oak table, eating breakfast and watching the news in silence until the perky newscaster mentioned that Charlotte was turning 40 that day and Gus quickly turned it off.

Before he had the chance to sit back down, his phone rang. After answering it, he stepped into the dining room and then quickly came back into the kitchen, "Actually he's right here, sir." Gus held the phone to his chest, "Booth, the President would like to speak with you."

Booth stood quickly and took the phone from Gus, he took one deep breath and put the phone up to his ear, "This is Deputy Director Booth…."

The group watched with a mixture of curiosity and amusement as Booth gave an overview of the case from his own perspective. When he was finished, Booth nodded his head like a four year-old while listening to the President, every once in awhile he would respond with a 'yes, sir' or a 'no, sir' before looking over at Charlotte and motioning for her to take the phone from him.

"What did he want, Booth?" Brennan asked as he watched Charlotte wander into the next room with the phone fixed to her ear.

"Clay's been missing for a week," Booth sat back down at the table, "and he, uh…He just wanted to know where we were with the case and he wanted to let me know how important all of this is to him."

"Nothing like a call from the commander-in-chief to remind you that the clock is ticking, huh? He's probably just worried about the legacy he's leaving behind – this happened on his watch."

Booth rubbed his chin, "I didn't get that impression, Hodgins. I think it's more personal than that for him. Charlie mentioned that he and Clay had become close these last few years."

"Not to make matters worse but I was unable to trace those emails." Angela admitted slightly embarrassed. "He never used the same IP address twice and they all trace back to public computers. I'm sorry, Booth."

"Don't be, it was a long shot anyway."

Charlotte re-entered the room, "The President asked me to thank all of you for the time and effort you've put into finding Clay. He understands how impressive the strides you've made are with so little evidence. He also agreed with me that if we don't know more by Monday, I should start the preparations for Lou's funeral."

The team solemnly nodded and watched her leave the room without a word.

Cam leaned over to Sweets, "Should we be impressed or frightened that she's not catatonic at this point?"

Brennan stood and took her dirty dishes to the sink and then turned and addressed the group, "I don't think we should be anything but good at our jobs until we find Clayton Woods."

B&B

Clay watched with half-closed eyes as Tucker ranted and raved a few feet in front of him. He was waving a copy of that day's Washington Post, obviously incensed about something on the front page.

"Of course! I just _knew_ when I picked that idiot Kinser to help me out he would do something to screw things up!" Tucker threw the newspaper at Clay, turning again and placing both hands against the far wall, head bowed and breathing heavily.

When the name of what he thought had been one of his most loyal advisors was invoked, Clay felt physically ill. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he snuck a quick peek down at the paper at his feet and saw two things that caught his eye….the date: Friday September 12th, and the day's headline: Person of Interest Questioned in Speaker's Abduction. And there, right under the byline, was a picture of a smug-looking Steven Kinser. Closing his eyes, Clay silently cursed himself for keeping the man around knowing full well that Kinser had never liked Charlie, or what he thought their relationship did for Clay's chances of someday becoming President.

Getting control of himself, Clay opened his eyes and considered the man in front of him. Judging by the journal entries he had been reading incessantly, he knew the man had met Charlie in Afghanistan right about the time she had been imbedded with Booth's team. But the things he didn't know outnumbered the things he knew by a large margin. Clay didn't even know the man's name, he having not been inclined to formally introduce himself.

Suddenly, Tucker whirled around and started shaking his head violently back and forth. "That's it! It won't be long now before they find out about me, about where you are…" He gestured to the large German shepherd sitting obediently near the doorway leading to what Clay was sure were stairs leading to the second floor of whatever building they were in. "Jane here is going to keep an eye on you while I'm gone."

Clay gave him a questioning look but said nothing.

"Yes, I know he's got a woman's name…but it's not unheard of. Watch more television, Mr. Speaker." Tucker began gathering things from a shelf hidden from Clay in an alcove across the room. "Besides, I think Jane is a beautiful name, don't you?" He threw Clay a bitter look. "Of course you do, it is your wife's middle name, after all."

Finishing his deliberate tasks, Tucker moved to stand a few feet in front of his captive. "Now listen. I am going to leave you for quite awhile, I have some things planned that are guaranteed to throw Sarge off his game." He looked distant for a moment. "Gotta split his focus, hit him where it hurts him most, where he's most vulnerable…"

The insinuation behind what Tucker was saying dawned on Clay with a sickening wave of understanding, and he gasped before he could stop himself. The noise brought Tucker out of his ramblings.

"Oh, you think you got it now, do you, Clayton?" He considered the man bound on the chair in front of him for a moment. "Yeah. You sure do. Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop it, huh?" He turned and gestured deliberately to the dog, who jumped up and stood at attention in front of Clay. Tucker muttered a few words in what Clay thought was Italian, and the dog began to growl.

"Good boy." He patted the animal's head. "Keep an eye on him, boy." He nodded to Clay and threw his duffle over his shoulder, heading for the door. "See you soon, Clay. Have a good day!"

It occurred to Clay that the sound of a closing door had never sounded so hollow.

B&B

Hodgins stood at the counter in the kitchen carefully rolling out large sheets of pasta as Brennan and Penelope mixed and measured out the ingredients for Charlie's birthday cake behind him at the table. None of them seemed inclined to engage in idle chit chat, all enjoying the quiet of the post-breakfast kitchen and each other's company.

Just as Jack finished the last of the pasta, Booth popped his head in the swinging door and asked if he could be of any help, so Brennan put him to work coring and peeling the pineapple for the upside-down cake and manning the radio for suitable musical inspiration.

After getting the cake ready for the oven, Penny dropped into one of the kitchen chairs and sighed. "I love that cake, but it's a lot of work making it from scratch."

"But it will be worth it when it's done. It already smells wonderful, Penelope." Brennan replied, handing the younger woman a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Bren." She took a sip. "Hey…it just occurred to me, you don't like cooked fruit! Are you going to have any cake at all?"

Booth answered for Brennan with a smirk. "Warm pineapple, she'll eat. I hooked her on it when I grilled some last summer…now she can't get enough of it."

"Well, it's not really the flavor of cooked fruit I object to, it's the consistency. It's gets mushy and it squishes in your mouth…pineapple is one of the few fruits that don't do that."

Hodgins laughed. "Dr. B, did you just say 'squishes'?"

"I blame Booth for the loss of precision in my speech patterns." She wrinkled her nose. "But yes, 'squishy' seems to be the most descriptive word for what happens to most cooked fruit."

Suddenly the radio station began playing a familiar, upbeat song and Hodgins and Booth jumped up from their seats and began moving to the beat around the table, much to the delight of the women, who were alternately cheering them on and laughing.

"Who knew Booth would actually know the words to 'You Can't Touch This'?" Penny laughed. "Oh, this is classic!" She leaned on Brennan for support as Hodgins attempted MC Hammer's back and forth shuffle, resulting in his slamming into Booth and literally bouncing off the larger man and ending up sprawled on the floor.

Booth whooped in laughter, bending over to help Hodgins up, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh man, Booth…you're like a solid wall of cement!"

"Concrete." Booth and Brennan said simultaneously, causing Hodgins to snort loudly and grab hold of the table for support.

"You two…" Jack gasped. "You two spend way too much time together!"

B&B

Later that day, after a friendly but slightly subdued meal of homemade vegetarian lasagna, salad and French bread, the group slowly migrated into the living room for coffee and birthday cake. They were all quiet but unlike the rest of the week it was a comfortable, relaxed quiet not one fraught with anxiety and the unknown.

Angela looked around the room at the group assembled, her artist's eye taking in every detail and nuance of the scene in front of her. Historically, this was a big deal but on a smaller scale, the situation was very familiar and soothing to her. Her family, together, solving another crime. It made her smile to think about how much she had missed it.

Penelope sat down next to Angela and nudged her. "Hey…do you see anything interesting about that little group over there?" She pointed to where Booth, Brennan, Charlie and Cam stood by the fire, chatting.

Shaking her head automatically, Angela frowned. "No, I-" She turned to Penny, eyes wide. "Oh, my God! That's…"

"Really, really funny?"

"Yes!" Angela clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting into hysterical laughter. "I wonder if the thought has even crossed Booth's mind."

"Doubtful." Penny smiled evilly. "But I bet Bren is thinking about it."

"You think? She doesn't really care about that kind of thing. Everyone has a sexual past."

"Yeah, maybe…but I have to say, I'm feeling a little left out. We're in the minority." She grinned.

"Yeah." Angela sighed. "Damn."

As everyone settled, Charlotte looked around the room full of people who, with two exceptions, had been relative strangers to her four short days earlier "I just wanted to thank all of you for doing this today. I appreciate it more than you know. Nothing but the obvious would have made this a good day but you did help to make it a little better."

Hodgins nodded, shoveling a bite of cake into his mouth before saying, "I'm just glad Booth stopped being a dick."

The room fell silent, all parties looking from Booth to Hodgins and back again, waiting to for Booth's response. Instead of Booth standing and threatening to take out his gun and shoot Hodgins they soon heard the unfamiliar sound of Charlotte laughing, "Oh my God! I thought it was just me who thought he was being a dick!" She blurted out in the middle of giggles that threatened to become uncontrollable.

"Hey! I resent that." Booth folded his arms and sunk back into the couch next to Brennan.

"It's so true, Seel. You have moments of unbridled and unparalleled dickishness."

An emboldened Sweets piped in, "They're not wrong, Booth."

"You," Booth pointed at Sweets, "only feel comfortable saying that cause the other two said it first. Come back and say that when it's just me and you in a room." He looked at Charlotte, "Give me an example of said dickishness, Red."

Charlotte stood up, hitched her hands to her hips and dropped her voice, trying to emulate Booth's timbre, "I don't care if you're tired and homesick, boys. Pick up you gear and suck it up, buttercups! Let's go! Chop chop!" She clapped her hands together to punctuate her last two words.

Everyone looked at her in surprise and then slowly but surely started laughing right along with her. Everyone but Booth, at least.

Penelope leapt from her seat, "Oh no…this is Booth!" Penelope too hitched her pants up, hooking her thumbs into her waistband. She affected a deeper, cocky voice and slouched slightly. "I don't care if you _think_ you won the game, Miss Penelope, what I'm seeing here…is definite cheating goin' on. I was distracted and you would be too, if you were married to my wife! Because this guy doesn't lose at chess!" She ended the speech by pointing her thumbs at her chest and scowling.

The whole room erupted in laughter, except for Booth, who was sullenly wearing the exact same scowl Penny had just imitated. "I don't sound like that."

"Oh, you so do, Booth!" Sweets said, pointing at the disgruntled agent in amusement. Wanting to get in on the fun and back up his girl, he stood and affected an angry growl. Pointing at Booth, he said "And you? You're twelve! How would you even know what it was like to see a woman naked? Geez, Sweets!"

Booth rolled his eyes at the laughter that came at his expense. "Very funny, Sweets."

"Oh no…he definitely got you, Seeley." Cam smiled and stood up, crossing her arms. Then, in a whiny, almost parrot-like voice, she gave her own Booth impersonation. "Don't call me Seeley! Don't call me Seeley! We're just partners, nothing more! Shut up, Camille!" She had to duck quickly when Booth tossed a pillow in her direct direction.

"What about this one guys?" Angela stood, after looking down at her feet, she slowly lifted her face and offered the group a sweet, charming smile complete with twinkling eyes.

In unison, the group yelled out "That's the smile! That's the smile!"

Angela turned and winked at Booth. He muttered, "See if I ever smile at you again, Ang."

Hodgins stood and shook his head. "Alright, let me show you how it's done!" Then he turned and walked out of the room. Everyone looked around, confused, until Jack re-entered, arms swinging and chest out. He stalked over to where Brennan was sitting and clapped his hands together, rubbing them with delight.

"Alright, squint squad! Tell me what you got! Let's go, I haven't got all day! Chop, chop!" He pushed his shirt back with both fists, placing them on his hips. "Bones! Did you eat today? Don't look at me like that, you gotta eat! You're gonna waste away to nothing! And no, you can't have a gun!" He took a checker out of his pocket and flipped it in the air like Booth's poker chip, earning an appreciative chuckle from the audience and a growl from Booth. "Alright then, Bones…you do your bone thing and I'll do my cop thing and I'll come back for you later." Hodgins clapped his hands together again and moved to leave, then stopped and turned one more time, pointing at Brennan. "And no, Bones…I'm driving! My car, I drive!" Then he turned one more time and stalked out to uproarious laughter.

Once Hodgins sat back down, everyone was much more relaxed. Suddenly, Brennan stood up and they all looked to her expectantly. She leaned back, put her arms out and made a "come here" motion with her hands.

"Come on, Bones…" She said with a grin. "It's a guy hug. Take it!" The surprised laughter from the group made her smile bigger and Booth scowl harder.

Brennan sat back down. "And you know, the next day I asked Jack about it and he said there were no such things as guy hugs."

Booth rolled his eyes at the mocking he was enduring for that one. "Then why did you let me keep getting away with it?"

Brennan looked over at Booth with unrestrained desire and raised her eyebrow. "Well…duh!" She said, pointing to his body. Then she looked to their hysterical friends and frowned. "I used that right, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, Bren…you nailed it." Angela chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes. "Perfect."

After a few minutes, the room quieted down and all eyes slowly drifted back to the woman who had started the Seeley Booth roast in the first place and they were all surprised to see Charlotte crying, "He is going to hate me."

Cam and Angela could see the damn that Charlotte had constructed to keep back the full flood of emotions she had been experiencing since the day Clay had been taken starting to falter so they quickly stood, collected the dirty dishes and took them along with the Hodgins, Sweets and Penelope into the kitchen. Left in the room, with her were Brennan, Gus and Booth.

Staring at the complex weave of the carpet beneath her, Charlotte repeated, "He is going to hate me."

Gus moved toward her before Brennan laid a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. She looked at Booth and gestured with her eyes to Charlotte before guiding Gus out of the room with her.

"No, he's not." Booth sighed as he moved to sit next to her on the sofa. Charlotte looked up in surprise when she realized that only Booth was still in the room with her. "How could he?"

She titled her head back down to focus on the floor, "A man who has been stalking me for the last four years of my life has kidnapped him and probably ruined everything he's ever worked for in one fell swoop. I'd hate me."

"No, you already hate you and you have since the minute we connected those letters to his disappearance."

"I should have been in that car, Seeley."

Booth laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to lift her face toward his, "Charlie, I don't know Clay but I do know that if roles were reversed I'd be so relieved that Bones wasn't in that car. No matter what it meant for myself, knowing that he didn't get her too would be enough."

"That's you…" She sniffled, trying to inhale.

"The way I see it is that any guy you felt was worthy enough for you couldn't be angry with you about any of this."

"You're assuming that I choose good men."

He smiled, "I like to think so."

"He is a good man. He doesn't deserve this – any of this."

"And neither do you and that's why we're all here and we're not going anywhere until we find him."

She glanced over at him, "Actually, I've been thinking that maybe tomorrow you guys should…You know, get back to your lives. It's been over a week and you and I both know that as the days pass the chances of him being found alive get slimmer and slimmer."

"We're not going anywhere. Clay is alive and we will find him." Booth explained slowly, making sure that each of his words sunk in. "Besides, Bones won't let any of us leave until then. She's in it for the long haul."

"You're lucky I don't play for the other team, Seeley. Otherwise, I'd be all over that wife of yours." She saw a smirk cross his face and pointed at him, "Don't even think about it."

Booth grinned, "Too late."


	19. Chapter 19

Sticks and stones may break your bones but words can hurt like hell. ~ Chuck Palahniuk (Lullaby)

Chapter Nineteen: Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)

Booth sat back on the sofa near the living room window flipping the Polaroid of a bound Clayton Woods between his fingers and feeling that familiar twinge. Bones would sometimes make fun of his gut feelings, but she almost never disregarded them. The problem with this feeling was that Booth wasn't quite sure what was triggering it. There was something about the picture that was tweaking his cop radar, but he'd be damned if he could pinpoint the source.

In the middle of his musings, Cam walked into the room, stopping to watch Booth as he was lost in thought. The first thing she noticed was that her friend looked absolutely exhausted. The laugh lines around his eyes were more pronounced and his normally darker skin tone was noticeably paler.

"Hey Big Man." She made her presence known by tapping him on the head as she passed him and sat down on the sofa.

"Morning, Cam. You sleep okay?" Booth sounded distracted, but she decided to wait for him to bring it up.

"Sure, they have nice beds here at Chez Woods. You and Brennan actually sleep last night or did whoever was still up get another show?" She smirked.

Booth blushed from the tip of his ears to his neck. "Oh God…you heard that? I'm sorry, Cam. Really."

"No, you're not."

Booth gave her a wry, satisfied smile. "No...I'm really not."

She laughed; glad to see that something could cheer him up. "Good for you. But really, Seeley…did you sleep better last night?"

"Yeah, I really did." He sighed and flipped the picture through his fingers again. "Can I ask you something, Cam?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you ever wonder if you've made the right decisions in your life? I mean, like if you had taken a different path, would your life be better or worse?" He turned his eyes to the crowd outside the windows, far enough away not to cause disruption in the house but close enough to irritate.

"Booth? Really? You can't possibly be rethinking your life. You have a beautiful family and-"

"Oh, no…not me, Cam. I couldn't be happier if I were twins. I just…look, I've always told Bones that love is worth it. That, despite the pain you sometimes find, love is always worth it."

"Which is very true. If anyone knows that, you do."

"I do. But then…" He cleared his throat and waved at the media out front. "I look at Charlie and Clay. And I know he's a good man, and that they love each other. But right now, she's hurting and you know me…"

"White knight syndrome strikes again?"

A small smile graced his drawn face. "Something like that. I feel like we're failing her, and if we don't find Clay in time…I don't know if she'll recover from that, I really don't."

"She's a stronger woman than you give her credit for, Booth. And it's odd that you don't see it, because you are innately attracted to strong women. You should know that she can take whatever life dishes out to her and bounce back."

Booth reached over and tapped Cam on the nose affectionately. "It's true, I do like the tough broads."

"You have good taste."

"Nice." He laughed, a genuine chuckle that lit up his face and made Cam relax a little. "I know you're right about Charlie, I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with it all."

"Well, far be it from me to offer you advice, but…" She grinned when his eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah…but maybe when you're feeling like this you should go talk to that tough broad you married. They don't come tougher, and if anyone can help you with perspective on pretty much anything, it's her."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Of course I am." Cam stood and leaned over to kiss Booth's cheek. "We're going to find him, Booth. We're the best, you know."

"I know we are." Booth took one more look out the window before standing to join her on the way to the kitchen. "And I have a feeling that we're going to have to be."

B&B

The sharp knock on the back door startled everyone sitting around the kitchen table having a light lunch. Booth stood and opened the door to two of Gus's men, one of whom was holding a package in his gloved hands.

"Director, this came in the daily mail. It's…um, it's addressed to…" The agent stammered for a moment, then handed the box to the now-gloved Brennan, who had come up behind her husband.

Booth snorted at the agent's deference and turned to look at the plain brown paper-wrapped package. "Who is it addressed to, Bones?"

Brennan looked up at Booth with wide eyes, knowing what his reaction was going to be before she said a word. "Me. The package is addressed to me."

"Dammit!" With lightning speed, Booth turned Brennan around by her shoulders and moved her through the kitchen and into the living room, where he passed Cam and Gus who were sitting on the sofa chatting. "Gus! Get in here now!"

He led them all, including Gus's men, into the den where he pointed to the large end table by the fireplace. "Bones, put it down there. Slowly and carefully. Don't jar it."

Everyone held their breath as Brennan set the box down and then backed away. "I'm sorry, Booth. I grabbed it without thinking and-" Her apology was muffled against Booth's chest as he pulled her to him and held her close, trying to calm them both. Brennan wrapped her arms around his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, holding on tight to keep her hands from shaking.

"What the hell is it, Booth?" Gus stepped forward to look at the box. "Oh damn." The Booth's reaction suddenly made perfect sense to him. "Who brought this in here?" He looked around and glared at the two agents who had followed Booth and Brennan into the house.

After some fumbling and stuttering, the older agent explained that they had scanned the package including x-ray detection and a hazardous materials sweep, before bringing it to the door. In the rush to get the package out of Brennan's hands, they hadn't had a chance to tell Booth that the box was cleared.

Booth and Gus looked at each other for a beat before Brennan stepped in. "Well, since the package is addressed to me, and it's been cleared, I should open it."

"Bones…"

Gus shook his head. "Dr. Brennan, I don't think that-"

"Okay you two, just move out of the way so Brennan can open her mail." Cam snapped on a pair of gloves as she walked around Booth and Gus, prepared to help her friend with the evidence.

"How do we know this is from Tucker?" Charlotte finally spoke after watching the scene play out in tense silence. "Isn't it possible that someone knew Bren was here and…"

"The handwriting is the same as the letters." Brennan stated. "See the way the 'n's in Brennan have that slight hook? And the 'th' in Booth is looped together? His handwriting is very consistent, and much like a fingerprint it is distinctive to him."

Booth rubbed his forehead with his palm and nodded. "Okay, it's from Tucker. Just…open it carefully, Temperance. Please."

Brennan raised her eyebrows at his use of her given name, but turned back to the package with Cam and together they began slowly removing the paper wrapping. Once that was off, Cam dropped it into an evidence bag Hodgins was holding open next to her. Then Booth stepped in and used his pocketknife to slide through the tape along the top of the unremarkable box, letting Brennan pull the flaps open.

"Oh." Cam breathed. "It's…books."

Brennan pulled the first one out, holding it up. "I think it's a journal."

B&B

Once the box was unpacked and everyone could take a look at the contents, four bound books, there was a general feeling of intense focus running through the room. Hodgins, Brennan and Cam took several samples of all four journals as well as the inside of the box and a letter that they had found sitting at the bottom, which Jack slid into an evidence sleeve and handed to Booth with a wary look.

Booth glanced at Brennan as he cleared his throat to read the letter and Gus held up a hand. "Booth, do you want to read that out loud? I mean…" He gestured to the rest of the group, not able to vocalize his objection without offending anyone.

"No, everyone in this room is either involved in this case personally, or they're family. It's fine." Booth looked to Brennan for confirmation, and at her slight head nod, he began to read.

_Dear Mrs. Booth,_

_Enclosed you will find my personal notes on, among my other observations, your husband's previous dalliances with Charlotte Townsend Woods. _

_Please read carefully, knowing the past will confirm for you, as it did for me, the reasons as to why these present events, seemingly tragic to those on the outside, had to occur for any kind of future to flourish. _

_I believe that, throughout these tumultuous years, you and I have shared more than a solitary, passing glance. We have shared the burden of knowing what is destined._

_I look forward to the day neither of us has that cross to bear._

_Until then,  
Cherubim_

Charlotte paled visibly and excused herself from the room as everyone else stared at Booth and Brennan. Penelope, whispering something about checking on Charlie, followed soon after.

Wanting to give Booth and Brennan some privacy, Hodgins and Cam left to get ready to take the evidence to the lab and Gus, once again volunteering to escort them, followed. Angela squeezed Booth's forearm softly and hugged Brennan before leaving herself, pulling Sweets along with her to go clean up the remnants of their abbreviated lunch.

"Booth…" Brennan knew that look on her husband's face all too well.

"Bones, I'm sending you to stay with Max and the kids."

She crossed her arms and scowled. "No!"

"No? Bones…Tucker knows you're here, he's moving his focus from solely on Charlie to include you! And yes, I am worried about Charlie and Clay…but you…" He moved to pull her into his arms. "You are my priority."

"He isn't even aware that we know who he is, right?"

"He just might, Bones. He knows we have the letters, he has to. And now with these journals…if they follow the same theme as the letters he's going to have disclosed personal information about himself. So he'll know that it's only a matter of time. He's desperate."

Brennan leaned back to take in his drawn face and shook her head. "I am perfectly safe here, surrounded by FBI and Secret Service agents…not to mention you and Gus. Chances are I would be less safe somewhere else. And we don't even know what his true intentions are…right now it just sounds like he thinks he and I have a shared mission, correct?"

"That's correct, Dr. Brennan." Sweets stepped back into the room, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry, I wasn't eavesdropping. Gus just wanted Booth to know that he and Cam and Hodgins were leaving."

"It's alright, Sweets. Your input may be helpful here." Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth soundly on the lips. "I'm fine, Booth. In fact, I'm going to go help Angela and then go call the kids. You two take a look at the journals, and if you need help let us know." She turned and walked to the door, then looked back. "I love you, you know."

Booth smiled slightly. "I know, Bones."

B&B

Booth and Sweets sat down at the table and began flipping through the books. Sweets started from what, by the dates, looked to be the latest journal, while Booth picked up the oldest. When he opened the cover, he noticed that the first journal entry wasn't a journal entry at all, it was a worn and weathered piece of paper folded twice into a square and tucked between the cloth cover and the first page. As Booth unfolded the paper he saw a series of questions that he had long ago forgotten.

A few weeks after Charlotte had arrived in Afghanistan, she had handed out a simple questionnaire to all the men to prep them for the one on one interviews she had been promised when she signed up for the assignment.

The forms were brief, asking for name and rank, hometown and then a semi-personal question. Depending on the individual's situation she asked them one of three questions; the new guys were asked if war was what they thought it would be, the career soldiers were asked why they enlisted originally and those who were in Booth's unique position, him and two other men, were asked why they were there, why did they come back.

Booth scanned the sheet and saw that Tucker's preplanned answers told them nothing new but the notes he wrote underneath were a different story all together.

**Name and rank: _Master Sergeant Bradley Winston Tucker_ **

**Hometown: _Houston, TX_**

**Reason for initial enlistment: _Family tradition._**

**_June 26, 2010_**

**_Waiting outside the media tent, I overheard the guy before me giving her a hard time about answering the questions. _**

**_I jotted down what was said purely to amuse myself and maybe her at a later date. To show her that I pay attention, I admire her work and overall I respect her - unlike the rest of them. _**

**_She asked him, "Why did you come back?"_**

**_ His response was flip, "I was asked."_**

**_"Not an answer." _**

**_ "Well, it's my answer."_**

**_Confidently, she told him, "That sexy little smile isn't going to work on me - answer the question."_**

**_There were several moments of silence, during which I expected him to storm out, before he explained, "I needed a break."_**

**_With little interest, she asked, "From what?"_**

**_ "From my real life." Sincere words coming from most but not from him._**

**_She respectably thanked him for his candor and as he was readying to leave the tent, he stopped and arrogantly told her, "You know, that smile works on most people."_**

**_I couldn't see it but I could hear the disgust on her face, when she said, "I bet it does." _**

**_Shortly after, my interview was cancelled due to an unscheduled drill. I know in my heart it was for the best. A guy like me has nothing of importance to say to a lady like her. _**

**_No one here does. _**

Booth knew immediately that he was the man Tucker had eavesdropped on, but he also knew that Tucker had gotten it very wrong. Booth remembered that day, mainly because it had been the first not completely terrible day he'd had in the month since he left DC. The dialogue he and Charlie exchanged was accurately recorded but the tone assigned to it was anything but. He _had_ been sincere and she had _not _been disgusted, not in the slightest. As he reread the page, he took note of the two different types of ink used. One for what appeared to be when he transcribed what he witnessed first-hand and one for when, it seemed, he went back and added the descriptive details to the scene.

Booth decided that his nagging gut was, once again, right on target. If this note was anything like the rest of the journal entries, Tucker's skewed view of events was going to make an already difficult situation that much more impossible to bear.


	20. Chapter 20

Gemstones are the hardest things on earth, but they still break. They can take constant stress and  
pressure, but a sudden, sharp impact can shatter them in to dust.  
~Chuck Palahniuk (Lullaby)

Chapter Twenty: Paint It Black

Three long hours later, after Cam and Hodgins had returned from the lab and everyone had eaten a half-hearted early dinner, Sweets gathered the group around the dining room and gestured to the books stacked neatly on the table, now out of their evidence bags.

"As Dr. Brennan suspected, these are all journals. It appears, from the dates, that Tucker started writing the day he met Charlie, and continued, never skipping a day as far as we can tell, until the last entry, September 4, 2014."

"The day before Clay was abducted…" Charlie breathed. "Jesus."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure He doesn't have anything to do with this." Booth stopped and shook his head, refusing to look at Brennan and the glare he could feel coming from her at his brusque comment. "Sorry."

Charlie smiled slightly, she'd seen the look Brennan had given Booth and was, for some reason, highly amused at how quickly and quietly the other woman had reigned him in. "It's fine, Seeley. We're all on edge."

"Still…" Booth did look contrite as he half-smiled at Charlie, and then turned to look at his wife, whose expression was unreadable. "Okay, we need to decide who is reading what. There might be clues as to where he's keeping Clay, so we should start reading from last to first, right?"

Sweets decided that it was now or never, and plunged in. "Actually, Booth…I think that Hodgins, Angela Cam and myself can handle reading the journals. There are only four, and it's not like we can share…"

"Why you four? I think I can still remember how to read indicators in a suspect's actions and words, Sweets. I haven't been riding a desk that long yet." Booth rolled his eyes slightly.

Brennan placed a hand on Booth's arm and pulled him slightly back from the table. "Booth, I think what Sweets is trying to say, delicately, is that since you and Charlotte are personally mentioned in the journals, it might be…difficult to separate your personal feelings from those you might infer as belonging to Tucker."

Sweets smirked. "Leave your 'I Hate Psychology' t-shirt at home, Dr. Brennan?"

"I know of at least sixteen different undetectable poisons that can kill you, Dr. Sweets. Some quite painfully. I suggest you let me help you and leave the commentary for another time." Brennan ignored Booth's snort of laughter and Sweets small grin as she turned to Charlie. "I really think it's best they handle this, don't you?"

Not quite knowing what to say, Charlie nodded. "Yes. I have some things to take care of, anyway. I'll let you all get started." She turned and walked out without a backward glance.

"Now, Bones…"

"It's enough, Booth. Go…work on the case with Gus. I'll go and find something to do myself, maybe call the children in a bit. Let the team handle this, Booth. They know what they're doing." The look she gave him brooked no argument, and he shook his head in amazement at how whipped he suddenly felt, and followed Charlotte from the room.

"Wow, Dr. B…you should have been in the military. You give orders like a drill instructor." Hodgins was suitably impressed, and Angela just chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think Bren has ever had any trouble handling _that_ particular soldier." She smiled.

Sweets moved to sit at the table, glancing at Brennan. "You realize you're mentioned in the journals?"

"I suspected as much." They regarded her closely for a moment, all thinking distinctly different things about the woman in front of them. "In any case, I'll be in the kitchen, if anyone needs me." And with that, she turned and walked out.

Sweets moved to distribute the journals, along with a notebook and pens. "If you find any significant dates, something that seems off to you, make a note of it. If it gets too much, take a break. But we need to get through these as soon as possible."

They all nodded in agreement and almost as one bent their heads to begin reading the ramblings of Tucker's unhinged mind.

B&B

Booth stood in the threshold of Charlie's bedroom a few hours later. She had folders scattered around the bed and seemed to be concentrating on their contents in front of her, a good sign that she was keeping her cool. He knocked on the door jam and cleared his throat, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that…" He paused as he realized there was nothing of substance to tell her. "They're still working down there and I'm…" He sighed in defeat.

She looked up and smiled faintly, "You're doing everything you can, I know. Thanks for making sure I knew."

Booth watched as she dropped her head back down and began writing again. As he turned to leave, she asked in a small voice, "Is it as bad as it sounds?"

He sighed, "Yeah…I only read the one but…yeah."

"Will I ever get to read them?"

Booth tilted his head. "Charlie, you don't need to. Trust me…You wouldn't gain anything by reading them. Even Sweets said so."

Charlotte ran her hands through her hair and tossed the papers she'd been reading to the side, "I can handle it and as a matter of fact, I think that it'll be worse if I _don't _read them."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Let's just wait until they're done, ok? And then we'll see."

"Don't pacify me, I'm a big girl."

Anxious to change the subject Booth took note of the folders on the bed, "This all for Lou?"

She nodded, "Dorothy died last year and I'm all he had, of course he was all I had for a long time too …," she shook off her tears and inhaled, "For a simple guy, Lou had very specific instructions – all dependent on the age he died. An editor to the end, he always had to have the last word."

"When did you get all this stuff? You haven't left the house since-"

Charlotte cut him off, "Since he was killed and my husband was abducted by a man who had been following me for four years but I was too caught up in my own fabulousness to notice? Yeah, I know."

"Don't do this."

"What? Be honest?" She leaned her head back and sighed, "Seeley, I know that this isn't my fault but I have to wonder what I could have changed about these last few years and had all of this not happen."

"Make you feel better?" He asked, thinking that was the rational starting point of the entire ordeal. Charlie shook her head and reached under her pillow and handed him a yellow legal pad.

As Booth read over the list, she explained, "I made this last night when I couldn't sleep and realized that the one thing that I could have done differently and wouldn't have had any negative ramifications on anyone else was not coming to see you when I got back."

"How do you figure?" Booth didn't share the fact that he had been indulging in similar thoughts earlier that same day.

"We never planned for anything past the length of my assignment. Hell, we never planned for anything except which night we'd see each other again. There was no closure, no resolution needed for either of us. When I got on the plane from there to here, I never thought I'd see you again. Not in a bad way. Not because I didn't want to but…it was…you know, don't you?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, I do but ….this little project doesn't help me find your husband. All you're doing is adding to your guilt."

She shot him a sarcastic smirk, "I am Catholic now so..."

"Not funny." He stood and threw her list on the bed, "And you're wrong by the way."

"About what?"

"About the one change you could make not having the negative ramifications to other people."

She glanced at the list again and then back to him, shaking her head, "No, that's the only one. Those detours didn't affect a lot. "

He looked at her dumbfounded, surprised that she hadn't concluded what he had. "Those 'detours' affected everything, Charlie. They changed _everything _in the best possible way. Think about it, me and Bones? _Clay_? We are all better for those detours."

"Ok sure, if I hadn't spent that time with you, here in DC, there's a chance I never would have met Clay or that when I did meet him I wouldn't have been ready for him but I still would have been fine because I would never know what I was missing out on. Ignorant of what I lost," She paused as though she was making an inventory of what she would have missed before she looked up at him with glassy eyes, "I would have been fine."

"But I wouldn't have been." Seeing her confusion, he moved toward her and sat down, "Ok, look…Bones and I had been partners and friends for five years before I went to Afghanistan. Five years."

Charlotte was still confused, "I know. What does this have to do with me? I'd guess some kind of jealousy but that doesn't seem to be her style."

"At least not on the outside but it wasn't that…" Booth rubbed his hands together, thinking of how to explain something that he, himself, wasn't entirely certain of. "I think, or actually I know, that before she and I took that time apart we always said that we were honest with each other, no secrets, you know?"

She nodded, "But you weren't?"

"No, we were for the most part. But we left things unsaid and hid things away so we didn't burden the other but then..." He glanced at her sideways and gave her a chagrined smile, "you and I ended."

Charlotte shook her head, "Seel, any other time I would be riveted with this tale but…"

"I didn't tell her right away and then when I did, we had the biggest, nastiest fight we had ever had or have had since. It knocked us all the way back to zero – which sounds bad but isn't at all."

Contradicting her last statement, she asked, "What was the fight about?"

Booth shrugged, "That's not important. But having that fight gave us the chance to start over the right way. I don't know how else we could have gotten that chance, we needed that chance. So, if you hadn't looked me up that day when you got back or kept coming back…I wouldn't..." He sighed, thinking of all the ways his life could have played out and knowing that the one he had was the only one that was right, the one that was perfect for him. "I never would have been fine because I would have known what I was missing. I never would have been complete."

B&B

When Brennan stepped out into the cooling night, Vonnegut hot on her heels and raring to run, she took a moment to breathe in the fresh, clean night air and finally relax. She watched, amused, as the dog sniffed his way along the perimeter of the large, heavily guarded fence surrounding the Woods' back yard and idly wondered if Alexandra would like a puppy.

Brennan was suddenly hit with a painful wave of homesickness. She was happy to be able to help Charlotte, and she desperately wanted to find Clayton Woods alive and well, but she missed her baby. She and Booth had just come back from their second honeymoon in Ireland when this case was dropped in their laps, and she was regretting their decision not to bring Alexandra with them on their trip. There were very few things that Temperance Brennan was unsure of professionally, and personally she knew that her husband loved her and that they had a happy marriage, but being a mother sometimes threw her for a loop. When Alex was first born, Brennan had been overloaded with hormones and instant maternal adoration and hadn't had time to wonder if she was doing everything right. Besides, she'd had Booth there with her first three weeks to help her get the hang of things, and he was a good father with endless patience. But once Booth went back to work, she'd had to take care of everything on her own, and while her daughter seemed to be happy and well-adjusted, Brennan still worried at times that she was going to do something wrong and it tended to make her overly cautious. At which point Booth would somehow know exactly what she was feeling, pull her into his arms, and reassure her that she was a good mother, and that she was doing an amazing job. His complete faith in her abilities was always enough to calm her and she was thankful every day that she had him to share her life with.

Brennan found herself walking along the edge of the fencing, keeping one eye on the dog while looking at the flower beds expertly laid out in the garden area. She was contemplating the idea of planting some similar flowers in their backyard when she noticed that Vonnegut was digging at something on the far corner of the fencing.

Turning to take a step towards the dog and call him off, she felt the air behind her stir, but before she could react something warm and wet slapped her in back and her entire body felt like it was on fire. The last thing she remembered was falling to the ground, unable to call for help, with the sound of Vonnegut's barking echoing through her head.

B&B

Sweets, Cam, Hodgins and Angela continued reading the journals to themselves, occasionally reading a particularly disturbing or important entry aloud to the rest of the group. While none of them were really comfortable reading about the private lives of people they cared about, loved and considered family, they knew it was desperately important to the investigation and admirably plowed through.

"You guys…you have to hear this one." Angela announced. "This is just…I don't know." She waited until everyone was paying attention, and then began reading.

**_November 28, 2011, Washington, DC _**

**_She walks roughly twenty feet ahead of me, completely unaware that I'm near her which was always the plan. No matter how badly I want to call out to her, I never do. Now isn't the time._**

**_The time will come…..Since we came home, she's made several missteps which I feel I've been very understanding about and I'm now allowing her time to get back on her path. _**

**_She stops suddenly, looking in her bag for something, and when her head turns slightly, I think she's seen me but her phone is ringing and that's all she is focused on, her lack of focus has and may always be our biggest hurdle. But then, her hand finds the phone in her bag and there is no indication she saw me. The tightness in my chest relaxes and I move a little further back. Better safe than sorry. _**

**_Talking in a manner that I've come to recognize as the one she reserves for her current distraction, she begins walking again and I am dumbstruck by the possibility that Arcilla's sleek sabotage is ending it all._**

"Good lord." Cam muttered. "And I thought I was getting the worst of them."

"So did I." Hodgins agreed. "That's just so…he is seriously several bricks short of a load. Check this one out…its uber creepy…"

**_August 28, 2014 10:30PM: Washington, DC _**

**_It saddens me to report that, I was unable to perform my duties today but I feel that circumstances (created by her) required me to alter the game plan. By abandoning who she is, she forced me to make provisions for the next time, which will be the last time, she ever disappoints me. _**

Angela shuddered. "This guy is really starting to scare me more and more. Completely off the rails, out-of-this-world nutso."

Sweets shook his head, outwardly irritated by the casual way they all spoke of someone with an obvious mental illness, but inwardly agreeing with them. Especially when he got to the next journal entry, which, for some reason he couldn't explain, made his blood run cold.

**_December 27, 2010 Side Street off of McGill Ave, Washington, DC_**

**_She's been gone for 8 days. Monitoring Cabina during this time has been less than exciting - he works, he sleeps, he eats. For a so-called Special Agent, his daily routine is anything but…..Actually, the only thing in his life (other than the obvious) that even approaches the realm of special, is his relationship with his partner. The partner with the intense eyes. The one who, like me, knows the way it should be._**

**_The partner is very good at keeping him busy when he's sleeping alone – an approach I didn't consider but I have seen the benefits of this week. For example, tonight they ate dinner at a local restaurant, one they go to quite frequently, and afterwards they sat drinking and talking until it became very late_**

**_The partner stumbled slightly as they walked to the car causing him to reach out for her – making Cabina think he was there for her – an inspired touch to her routine. He drove her to her apartment and followed her up as he always does – I can't believe that she's conditioned him this well…Then after an hour or so, the lights went out and he never came back down. _**

**_I seriously doubt that Cabina got anywhere with his partner last night because unlike some, she knows that this is not about instant gratification. I bet the prick doesn't even realize how deep his partner is rooted into his psyche. I mean, no man spends the night with a woman like that and sleeps on the couch unless he thinks it was his idea. _**

Sweets stood up and held the book away from him, almost as though he didn't want to hold it in his bare hand any longer. He looked from team member to team member, and suddenly, like a punch to the gut, he knew why this particular entry had disturbed him so.

"Uh…has anyone seen Dr. Brennan?"

B&B

Gus and Booth were sitting in the den, going over notes and evidence, when Hodgins' voice, desperate and panicked, pierced the relative quiet of the house.

"Booth! Booth, come here quick!"

As soon as Booth heard Hodgins yelling, he was on his feet and heading towards the noise faster than Gus had ever seen anyone Booth's size move. Once he caught up with him, they found themselves standing by the sliding doors overlooking the back deck, staring back twin looks of fear from Sweets and Hodgins.

"Hodgins, what the hell?" Booth shoved his friend out of the way and stepped onto the deck. "What's your dog doing out here, Sweets?"

Vonnegut moved towards the agent, stopping next to his leg and nuzzling his hand. Still confused and getting frustrated, Booth turned once more on the gathering by the door and asked again. "What is going on? Someone had better tell me right now!"

Sweets stepped forward. "Uh…Dr. Brennan took Vonnegut out earlier…"

"And then Sweets found a particularly disturbing entry about Brennan, which is when we realized we hadn't seen her in awhile. We came back here and found the dog just standing at the door, leash hanging…and no Brennan." Hodgins wanted to duck as Booth flinched at his words.

"Bones!" Booth bellowed, whirling around and running into the yard. "Bones!" He walked the perimeter of the yard, and then turned to walk it again. "Gus! Get a goddamned flashlight, some of those useless son of a bitches you've got working for you, and get out here! Now!"

Booth's hysterical orders were enough to get everyone moving. Gus moved to grab some lights, Hodgins headed in to alert Angela and Penelope of what was going on, and Sweets went to find Charlie and Cam. Soon enough, the entire back yard was covered in squints and agents, all moving slowly around the grass, searching for evidence of what could have happened to Brennan.

"Booth!" Hodgins yelled from one end of the fence. "Quick, look at this!"

Booth was next to Hodgins before he'd even finished speaking. Leaning over, he saw where Jack was pointing. The fence was made up of long planks, each held to the next with decorative molding running along about six inches from the top and the bottom. The section that had drawn Hodgins' attention looked as though it was disconnected from the rest of the fence, and Booth could see where someone had cut the molding to make the slats move enough to open.

"This is where he got in, and where he-" Booth swallowed, breathing in and out for a moment before continuing. "Where he pulled her out. He sawed through the molding from the outside. And not recently, either. No sawdust."

"Jesus f*ckng Christ." Gus turned on the agent closest to him and grabbed his arm. "Who the hell was walking the perimeter behind the fence?"

"Uh…Adams and Bolinger. But they came on about 15 minutes before Director Booth started yelling, and Adams said there was no way anyone got by them. He passed this area at least six times in that timeframe."

Booth ran a hand over his face and nodded. "So she's been gone at least half an hour. He watched the agent changes and knew exactly when and where they would be, and waited for the right opportunity. When Bones was out here alone." He closed his eyes for a moment, and then walked away, heading for the house.

Gus spoke quietly with Hodgins and Cam, letting them organize a few of his agents who were schooled in evidence collection, then ordered search lights be brought into the yard so that everyone could get to work. Then he started to head for the house, almost walking right past Charlie, who was watching the scene unfold from the deck.

"Bren's gone?" She asked Gus quietly. At Gus's solemn nod, she closed her eyes. "It was Tucker."

"You know we can't say that for sure, Charlie."

"It was. You know it was." He noticed that she was shaking. "You've got to find her, Gus. If you don't…"

He moved to pull her into an embrace, eyes widening when she backed away, hands out. "No, please. I can't…this…this is…if Seeley loses her, if that little girl…oh, God." She shook her head, trying to ward off the tears as she ran past Gus and into the house.

B&B

For all of Angela's insistence that she wanted to help, she wasn't trained in evidence collection, so she volunteered to go back into the house to put coffee on and get some food together. As she passed Charlotte, who was standing by the doors watching the chaos, she slid an arm around her and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"Come on, Charlie. Let's go get something to drink. You can keep me company while I make some sandwiches." Angela gently nudged the other woman, who stopped and stared at her.

"How can you be nice to me? Your best friend is missing, kidnapped by someone who has been stalking me, and…this isn't really my fault, I know that. But Gus never should have called your team in, Bren would be home safe and sound with Alex and everything would be-"

"Stop it." Angela frowned, turning Charlie to face her and placing her hands on the panicked woman's shoulders, shaking her a bit. "Just…stop it. You've done nothing wrong, you know that. This is all on Tucker, not you…not Gus, not even Booth…although I know he's going to blame himself for the rest of his life. This is the result of a psycho's twisted mind. There is no way you could have known."

Nodding, Charlie crossed her arms across her chest. "In my head, I can grasp that. But in my heart…Clay would be safe, Bren would be with her family, and I…I'll try. You're right, the last thing everyone needs is me having a meltdown right now."

"That's the spirit. And while I'm scared for her, Bren is incredibly tough. She'll be okay. I have to believe that, you know?" Angela nodded encouragingly, walking with Charlie into the kitchen. "Now come on, help me make some coffee and food for the guys and you can keep me from freaking out, too."

"Thanks, Angela."

Angela handed Charlie a loaf of bread and a knife. "You're welcome."

B&B

Two hours later, all the samples had been taken and the yard had been thoroughly combed for evidence. Except for a slight divot in the grass next to a flower bed, there was almost no physical evidence that marked where Brennan had been when she was grabbed. Cam and Hodgins once again headed out to the Jeffersonian to get to work, this time taking two other agents with them as escorts so that Gus could stay at the house and help Booth process this new turn of events.

When Gus entered what they were now calling the war room, once the den, the first thing he noticed was that Booth was standing in front of the white board, staring at the picture of Clay taped there, unmoving. Gus wasn't sure he could remember ever having seen someone stand so very, very still. It was almost as if he was suspended in time, not even his breathing was detectible. For some reason, it gave him a chill.

"Booth?" He stepped into the room quietly, afraid to break the other man's concentration, but needing to get a feel for what was going through his head.

Without turning his head or moving any other muscles, Booth began to speak. "There's something in this picture I'm missing. Something that is going to give us a clue as to where Clay is being held. And if I can just figure that out, we can find them and she will be okay and this will all be over."

"We will find them, Booth. Both of them."

Slowly, Booth's head turned until he could face Gus. "Oh, I know. I will find her. And Clay. And then, I will find Tucker."

Gus nodded slowly. "I understand."

"Do you? Really?" He waited as the other man nodded again. "Good. Because you need to know that there is absolutely nothing that I will not do for my wife. Nothing." He sighed and looked up for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, Gus. Things that, although I had to do them for my country, or for my job, still haunt me. I still have nightmares about them. But if I find Tucker first? I will snap his neck without a moment's hesitation and never even think about it again."

"I know, Booth."

Booth finally looked Gus in the eye, a strange, almost eerie smile crossing his face slowly. "Yeah. I actually think you do."


	21. Chapter 21

That saying, about how you always kill the thing you love, well, it works both ways.  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Fight Club)

Chapter Twenty-One: The Spider and the Fly

Brennan regained consciousness gradually, lifting her head slowly while keeping her eyes closed. She breathed in once through her nose, then exhaled through her mouth, trying to combat the sudden onslaught of nausea caused by a pounding headache, and the sickening realization that she was currently tied to a chair.

"Dr. Brennan?" A soft voice asked.

Brennan turned her head carefully, not wanting to aggravate her stomach, and opened her eyes. A man, whom she recognized as Clayton Woods, was also tied to a chair about three feet from hers, a worried expression on his handsome features.

"Mr. Speaker." Brennan tried to smile. "I am relieved to see that you are relatively unharmed."

Clay huffed a short laugh at her formal comment. "Dr. Brennan, you can call me Clayton. Or Clay. I don't mind. In fact…in light of our predicament, I think a little camaraderie would be called for. Are you alright?"

"I believe that, except for a headache, I am fine. Thank you."

"How did he get to you? Where were you?"

"Your backyard."

"What?" Clay was shocked speechless. "How in the hell did that happen?"

"I honestly do not know. I took the dog, our psychologist's dog, out for some air, and that's the last thing I remember."

"Good lord, he has access to the house?" Clay looked at her, shocked.

"He did, but I imagine that it's closed down quite tight now."

"Dr. Bre-I'm sorry, is there something else you prefer to be called?"

"You can call me Temperance, or Brennan. My best friend calls me Bren, as does-" Brennan stopped, giving him a pained smile.

"Charlie calls you Bren?" Clay grinned. "How is my girl? She's okay, right?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, Charlotte is well. Worried about you terribly, but she is safe and everything…" She looked Clay in the eye pointedly. "Everything is fine."

"Ah. Charlie told you about the baby, then?" Brennan looked around worriedly, wondering if there were any listening devices in the room. "It's okay, Bren. He's out for the moment. That's why the dog is here." He gestured to Jane, who was sitting guard by the doorway.

"Oh. The dog hair, of course." Brennan said, almost to herself.

"Dog hair?"

Brennan shook out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes. The dog hair is how we connected your kidnapping to-"

Clay watched as some sort of realization crossed Brennan's features, and something that looked like pity replaced it. "What? What is it, Brennan?"

"I'm very sorry. Lou Robertson was found dead on Saturday morning last."

Clay closed his eyes tightly, shook his head once, and then looked back at Brennan. "He was murdered."

Sympathy flooded Brennan, and she tried to speak carefully. "Yes. By accident, as it happens. But it looks as though he was the first abduction victim, and something went wrong."

"Old Lou never would have gone without a fight."

"And he didn't. He fought hard. I am very sorry."

Clay nodded again. "How was Charlie? God, he was really her only family, of sorts. Great guy."

"She and I didn't really speak about it, but she seemed to be okay. Your wife is very good at keeping calm in the face of great adversity. It's impressive. Booth would say it's counterproductive, but…" Brennan trailed off suddenly, looking off at nothing. "Booth."

Clay knew that look; it mirrored what he had been feeling for his wife for the last week. "He's probably looking for you right now."

Brennan smiled tightly. "I know he is. And I worry about what he's going to do to Tucker when he finds him."

"Tucker?" Clay moved his chair a little, trying to get closer. "That's his name?"

"Yes. Bradley Tucker. He was in Booth's unit in Afghanistan. He has been following Charlotte ever since she was embedded there."

Clay frowned. "I gathered that from his journals."

"He let you read them?"

"He read them to me. Quite often. But of course, only the parts he thought would hurt me the most."

"Oh." They shared a knowing look. "The entries when she and Booth were together."

"Oh yes." Clay looked embarrassed. "They were…quite graphic."

"I imagine that was hard for you to hear. I'm sorry." Brennan began moving her hands a bit, trying to find some breathing room for her chafing wrists. "Has he told you anything else?"

"Just that Booth and your team were working the case. And he inferred that he was going to send you the journals, I think."

"Yes, they arrived this morning."

"This morning? So today is…"

"Saturday. The 13th. I think it still is, in any case."

Clay sighed. "I can't keep track of the days. There's no natural light anywhere in this place."

At that, Brennan began to look around the room; taking in the empty shelves, the boarded-up windows, and the counters near the back, to what she suddenly knew was a staircase behind a closed door.

"I…" She turned and stared at the front of what at one time had been an abandoned store. "I think I know where we are."

B&B

In the four hours after Brennan was discovered missing no one knew what to do but they all felt the urgency to do something. Booth continued to stand in the den, staring at the accumulated evidence but remained still and silent.

"Why take her?' Charlie asked an obviously unnerved Sweets when she found him in the dining room still reading the journals.

"I-I…I honestly don't know. I keep looking through these for some kind of clue or…All I've come up with is….I'm certain he's still in DC – he hasn't taken them far."

"What makes you think that?"

Sweets flipped through a journal, "He would stay where he was most comfortable, where he thought he had the upper-hand.

"The journals were mailed on Thursday and…." Charlotte thought for a moment, trying to think like the journalist she once was , "Something happened that forced him to change his plans shortly after. Right?" Sweets nodded and exhaled deeply, "Kinser…."

She shuddered as she held up the previous day's paper,, "He was named as a person of interest in the papers yesterday. And Tucker knew you guys were getting closer so he stepped up his plans."

"That's got to be it. He probably thought that taking her would split Booth's focus but-"

She cut him off, "But all it's done is made him more focused. By taking Temperance, Tucker might as well have strapped a homing device to his chest for Seeley to find him."

Sweets looked at Charlotte, taking in her tired eyes and shaky hands, "Does that bother you?"

"What? That he's more motivated to find his wife than he was to find my husband?" Sweets nodded and she shook her head, "It should, shouldn't it? But it doesn't…I know him and… I-I understand."

He stood and prepared to approach Booth with this new information but before leaving the room he turned, "He'll find them."

Charlotte offered him half-hearted smile that was overshadowed by the tears welling in her eyes, "He has to, I can't…Lance, I can't have this child alone."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded once, "What if he can't find them?"

"That's simply not an option. You know him but you don't know 'them' – they don't give up, they're not built that way."

B&B

Gus entered the sunroom near the back of the house, where Cam was sitting by the large windows, staring out into the backyard where several agents continued to patrol. She didn't look at him when he sat, but sighed and began talking without preamble.

"You don't have any idea what Booth and Brennan went through before they got together, but I have to tell you that it was painful to watch. Dancing around each other for years, dating other people, denying their feelings…it was enough to drive you crazy."

Gus nodded. "I heard things here and there. They are sort of legendary in law enforcement."

"But all of that? It just disappeared once they got on the same page and they became this epic love story. And it truly is epic. They had so much hype to live up to, but like everything else in their lives, they were overachievers in their relationship as well. I've never seen two people more in love…and they genuinely like each other, which is even rarer, I think. So now, this…I am having trouble accepting that this is happening again."

"Again? Dr. Brennan was kidnapped before?"

"Yes, twice. Once, I wasn't with the team back then, she was taken by a rogue FBI agent Seeley assigned to her for her protection. I know he still kicks himself for that one. But he checked himself out of the hospital after being blown up in an explosion, and he saved her. The second time, Brennan and Hodgins were kidnapped by Heather Taffett."

"The Gravedigger. I remember the case. They put her away, right?"

"Yes. But not before she took Seeley as well a few years later. Brennan saved him then, just as he saved her. It's just not fair; they deserve to have some peace."

"I agree. And I am sorry, I feel responsible for all of this because I brought you all in."

Cam finally looked over at him, a small smile gracing her face. "It wouldn't have mattered, they would have come and helped, risk or no risk. It's who they are."

"Who you all are."

Cam sniffed, disbelieving. "I don't know about that. I sit in a lab all day, dissecting dead bodies and pushing papers. Nothing I do is very brave."

Gus moved to grab the armrests of her chair, turning it so that she was facing him, an intense look on his face. "That is not true. What you and the team do is very brave. And honorable. You put the worst of the worst away, you make the world safer, and you do the right thing, Camille. Look around the world sometime, people don't do that anymore. It takes a very, very brave person to sacrifice their personal happiness to make the world a better place for others. You do that, Camille. Every time you help another victim, you give them the dignity of their identity back and you find them justice. There is nothing nobler or braver in this world."

Cam leaned forward and pulled Gus to her, kissing him hard, fast and passionately. "Thank you, but you really didn't have to say that."

Gus smiled and pulled her back for another short kiss. "Yes, I did have to say it because it's true, Camille." He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "But the reward was nice, too."

"Anytime, Augustus. Anytime."

B&B

As Sweets was crossing through the hallway on the way to the kitchen, he literally bumped into Hodgins coming out of a side door.

"Whoa!" Jack reached out and grabbed Sweets' arm. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Ah..actually, I was heading to the kitchen to find Pen. Guess my mind wasn't all there, sorry Hodgins."

Jack took a moment to really get a good look at his friend, seeing the weariness and fear for Brennan they were all feeling etched across his still-youthful face. "You thinking about Brennan?"

Sweets nodded. "Yeah. I'm thinking a lot about her, I'm mad at myself for not seeing this coming, I'm exhausted…and quite honestly, I'm worried that Booth is going to do something stupid."

"Nah." Hodgins shook his head slowly.

"No? No to what?"

"No to Booth doing something stupid."

"How can you be sure of that? Have you seen him? He's…"

"Yeah, Scary-Ass Sniper Mode. Of course I saw it. Which is why you shouldn't be worried. Unless you're Bradley Tucker."

Sweets shook his head. "I don't know…he has all that rage just seething underneath, and as far as I know, only Dr. Brennan has been able to help him harness it in a positive way. And since she's not here…"

Hodgins shook his head again and slapped Sweets on the shoulder. "Sweets, relax. We need Scary-Ass Sniper Booth right now. That focus he has? It's sharper and more indestructible than adamantium. If, of course, adamantium actually existed. Booth will not waver until he knows where Brennan is and has her back. And in the meantime? We keep an eye on him." Jack turned to head into the living room. "Don't worry, Sweets. Booth will be fine and he will find Brennan. That's a fact."

As Sweets watched Hodgins walk away, he couldn't help but wonder why he still felt the sense that something very big was about to happen. He tried to shake the feeling as he entered the kitchen, where Angela and Penelope were chatting over coffee. Both looked up and smiled weakly, and Sweets knew they had been talking about Brennan.

"Ladies." He nodded as he crossed to the coffee pot to get himself a boost of caffeine. "What is everyone feeling right now? Anything I can help with?"

Penelope shook her head. "That's my Lance, keeping his eye on everyone and everything. Except that coffee…that's decaf, babe."

He looked down at his now-full cup. "Decaf? Why?" He almost whined.

"Charlie asked for it, I think she's a little wired." Angela responded, getting up. "If you'd like, I can put that in a warmer and make a fully caffeinated pot for you and me."

Sweets raised an eyebrow at Penny. "You're not drinking caffeine?"

She tapped the cup in front of her. "My hands are already shaking. Why help it along?"

He sighed. "Brennan is going to be fine, Pen. Booth always saves her. The team always saves each other."

Angela nodded and pointed at Penny. "See? That's what I've been telling her." She sat down next to Penny and wrapped an arm around her. "We're all scared, sweetie. But over time we've learned that together there is nothing Booth and Brennan can't do. Trust me, Bren's already figured out where she is and is working with Clay to get them out of there."

"How do you know he has her in the same place as Clay?"

"It makes sense." Sweets sat on Penny's other side and took her hand absently. "He is all alone. He can't keep an eye on both of them if they're in separate places. And now that he's escalated things, he's going to want to keep them controlled even more."

"Yeah." Penny sighed. "I don't know how you guys used to do this job. I would go insane."

Angela stood and moved to get herself and Sweets coffee. "I used to feel the same way, Pen. In fact, the first year Booth and Bren were partners, I almost quit the Jeffersonian. But Bren reminded me that what we do is so important, so vital to others…I eventually learned to live with it, and even ended up loving my job. And even though there was always that chance of danger, Bren never flinched from it, and I have to believe that strength she's always shown will get her through this. It has to, she doesn't just have herself to worry about anymore."

Penny blanched. "Oh God, I forgot about Alex."

Sweets pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Pen, Brennan will be fine. Booth will find her. And then this will all be over and I promise…" He leaned back to look her in the eye. "I will open that private practice we talked about."

"Really?" Her voice was small, disbelieving.

"Really."

Angela smiled. "Good for you, Sweets. You are a wonderful psychologist; you could do so much good in the private sector."

"Thanks, Angela." He stood and kissed Penelope on the top of her head. "Everything will be alright. Just keep thinking that. Okay?"

"Yeah." She managed a smile. "You've never steered me wrong before, I can roll with that."

"Awesome." He kissed her again, grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen.

"He's a good man, Pen. You're lucky." Angela said as she sat back down at the table.

Penelope nodded seriously. "Don't I know it."

B&B

Sweets stepped into the sun room, and seeing Cam and Gus, decided to back out quietly. But Cam saw him before he could make his escape, and called him back.

"Sweets, it's okay. We were just talking. Come on in."

"Thanks. I'm just trying to get a feel for how everyone is doing." He sat on the edge of one of the soft chairs, leaning forward.

Gus and Cam looked to each other for a moment before Gus answered. "We're doing okay, considering. How is Charlie doing? Booth?"

Sweets cleared his throat, buying himself a moment. He wasn't sure if Gus knew about Charlie's pregnancy, and he didn't want to be the one to reveal that little tidbit. "Uh, Charlie is about the same. Struggling a little with guilt about Brennan, but she's strong. I'm keeping one eye on her, though."

Cam nodded. "And Booth?"

He chuckled a little, nervously. "Well, I'm a little scared to go check on him right now."

"Yeah. Seeley can be terrifying when he's focused. When the Gravedigger had Brennan and Hodgins he was like a caged tiger. Controlled, but only just. And at that time, they were just partners, although the love was certainly there. This time…I don't know. It just means so much more, as bad as that sounds."

Gus shook his head. "No, I get it. They have a life, a child together. Hell, she _is_ his life. If it were me…"

Sweets nodded. "I know. I know…I don't know what I would do…."

"Which is why I think we need to keep more of a watch on him than Charlie." Cam said. "Just…to make sure that he keeps that focus, and doesn't flinch."

"Flinch?" Sweets asked, eyebrows raised.

Gus understood. "Nothing worse for a sniper than waiting and waiting for your target…and when the moment of truth comes…."

"You flinch." Sweets nodded. "I get it. Mission blown."

"Exactly." Cam stood and offered her hand to Gus. "Look, you need to go check on him, Sweets. Don't be afraid, he loves you as much as he loves any of us. You're family. And he knows, deep down, that you're only there because you care. And honestly? Right now you might be the only one who can reach him, where he is, and make sure that he can complete the mission."

"You really think so?" Sweets asked quietly, inwardly awed by Cam's complete trust in him.

"I do, Sweets. Go…talk to Booth. You can do it." With that, Cam and Gus walked out without a backward glance.

Sweets sat back in his chair and sighed. Down deep, he trusted his abilities and his training, but dealing with Seeley Booth had always been another animal entirely, and something about this whole situation was making him question if he or anyone was really capable of handling it at all. With another sigh, he stood up and headed for the den, mentally preparing himself to focus on the case while being whatever help he could be for his friend.

B&B

"Mrs. Booth, I'm sorry I didn't allow you much time to read over the records that I sent you." Tucker called out as he descended the stairs and entered the room where Brennan and Clay were being held.

Brennan raised her chin in defiance, "Don't worry, they're being examined. Every word is being analyzed and dissected at this very moment by a highly trained profiler."

Tucker nodded, "Figured as much…I'm not worried, they give nothing away while revealing everything – I was very careful." He leaned down toward her and asked, "Did you at least get my note? I wanted you to know that we're the same."

"Stop it." Clay rasped. Tucker turned; surprised by the first time in eight long days Clay spoke to him. Locking eyes with him, Clay explained slowly, "Leave her out of this, this is between you and I."

"Well now, the Speaker speaks…." Tucker smiled and kicked an old bottle cap across the floor, "You're right, this has nothing to do with her. But you're wrong thinking this is between me and you. This is between me and Ms. Charlotte – always has been and always will be."

"What is _this_ exactly?"

Tucker hopped up on the table across from them and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag before answering Brennan's question, "You don't need to worry about that Mrs. Booth, as I said it doesn't concern you."

"I beg to differ." Brennan mumbled.

"What was that, Doc?" Tucker leaned forward, swinging his legs as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"You've involved me and my family so, now it concerns me."

"I suppose…In a roundabout way, you might be right but you really need to blame your involvement on Ms. Charlotte. If she had just done what she was supposed to instead of giving into what felt good neither of you would be here."

"What felt good?" Clay asked.

"That's what I said." He slid off the table and started to pace in front of his captive audience. "For four years I have watched her time and time again stray from the woman she was meant to be. First with Sarge, although the lack of tenderness and commitment there didn't really cause any serious issues with her destiny, but with you," he paused and pointed at Clay, "it was an entirely different story."

"You're punishing her because she fell in love with me and not you?"

"I, unlike you, was never naïve enough to think I was worthy of her love. No one is worthy." He took another long drag of his cigarette before flicking it onto the floor, "I am punishing her now only because she allowed herself to be controlled by you. She gave into you and gave up her destiny. That's just something I couldn't idly watch and not try to correct. She'll thank me for interfering someday – I know she will."

"You won't live long enough for her to have that chance." Brennan spat at him, unable to remain calm.

Tucker chuckled as he turned to head back up the stairs. "We'll see about that."

When Clay was certain they were alone again, he turned to Brennan, "He wouldn't…I mean, there's no way he would be able-"

Brennan cut him off and assured him, "He won't be able get to her, Agent Blanc wouldn't let that happen. He's a very good man, very loyal to you and Charlotte."

He shook his head, "Yeah, I know you're right." He was quiet for a moment and then smiled, "You know, he was the first person Charlie wanted to tell about the baby because she loved the idea of 'Uncle Gus', this is a hell of a way for him find out about it."

"I don't know that anyone other than me knows Charlotte is pregnant. She only told me after I noticed."

Clay opened his mouth to respond but fell silent at the sound of the door at the top of the stairs being slammed shut with great force.

B&B

Sweets stood in the doorway watching Booth for a moment, noting his intense focus on the whiteboard. Occasionally, he would move to pick up his coffee cup and take a sip, and then move his concentration back to the case notes written in front of him. It was almost hypnotic, Sweets thought to himself. That drive and absolute determination all centered on one goal…getting Brennan and Clay back alive.

"What do you have for me, Sweets?" Booth asked suddenly without even looking at the door.

Sweets jumped a little at the sudden recognition of his presence. "Oh. Uh…I just thought I would let you know that Charlie and I discussed it, and we believe that Tucker has them both in the same place, and that it's definitely here in DC."

Booth finally turned and looked the younger man in the eye, then gestured him over to the small loveseat near the fireplace. "What makes you both so sure he's still in town?"

Sweets crossed the room and sat down, leaning back to try and relax. Booth's concentration was once again on the whiteboard even as he spoke. "Well, since he's alone he's going to have to keep them in one place, so he doesn't have to move around anymore than necessary. And he's going to want to stay in his comfort zone, so local is the logical call. My best guess is an abandoned building without a lot of street traffic."

Nodding, Booth made a few notes on the board. "Any thoughts on why he took Bones?" His calm question ended with a slight crack in his voice, finally betraying a bit of the terror he was feeling on the inside.

"Yeah. The trigger was probably when the papers announced you'd brought Kinser in as a person of interest. He knew you were getting close so he thought taking Brennan would split your focus."

"Fat chance."

"Yeah." Sweets nodded imperceptibly. "Listen, Booth…"

"Sweets." Booth turned and regarded his friend closely. "I know you're worried about me. All I can tell you is…don't. On top of everything else, I don't need to be thinking about whether everyone is watching me, wondering when I'm going to snap. I won't, because that kind of thing won't help Brennan or Clay. Am I worried? Hell yes. Terrified? Of course. Am I going to bring that son of a bitch in one way or the other? You'd better f*cking believe it. But am I going to lose it because I can't stop thinking about how Bones disappeared from right under my nose? No. Absolutely not. Because it doesn't help anything." Booth took a deep breath through his nose and blew it out quickly. "I have this, Sweets. Okay?"

"Okay."

Booth raised one eyebrow, almost amused. "Okay? What, you're not going to try to shrink me about this?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask why?"

Sweets leaned forward a bit and looked Booth in the eye. "Because you wouldn't lie about something like that, you know how much is at stake here. And I know you trust me to help you if you really do need help. So I have to trust you to ask for it."

Booth ran a hand along the back of neck and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Sweets."

"Booth!" Hodgins, followed closely by Cam, entered the den with a sheath of papers in his hand. "We got the results from the particulate tests on the journals."

"And?" Booth asked, making a 'get on with it' motion with his hand.

"Yeah. Well, two of the journals had almost nothing on them. Some random sand, nothing outstanding. No fingerprints on any of them. The last journal, however…had some interesting results."

"Like…?"

"Well, for starters, concrete. Tiny grains of it embedded in the slight scratches on the outside of the book. It looks almost like someone slid it across a floor. But the really weird part is that it also contained EtOH, sugar cane, Humulus lupulus, Hordeum vulgare and minute traces of grapes."

"English, please Hodgins!" Booth was close to losing his temper.

"Right. Ethanol, common sugar, hops, and barley."

Booth's eyes widened. "Ethanol….hops….barley?"

Cam noticed Booth's shoulders tighten as he whipped his head around to stare at the picture of Clay on the board. "What, Seeley? What is it?"

"Son of a bitch! Get Gus, I know where they are!"


	22. Chapter 22

"What we call chaos is just patterns we haven't recognized yet." ~ Chuck Palahniuk (Survivor)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Play With Fire

After the slamming of the stairway door above them stopped echoing, Brennan and Clay looked at each other with matching shocked expressions.

"Do you think he heard?" Brennan asked, unable to raise her voice above a whisper.

Nodding grimly, Clay glanced at the closed door. "I think maybe he did. You're sure…I mean, I know that Gus will watch over Charlie, but…"

"She is well-protected, Clay. He can't get to her." Something passed across Brennan's face at her own reassurance, something Clay caught, but chose not to vocalize. Instead, he just nodded.

"I believe you."

"You should, I'm not good at false sympathy. When I tell you that your wife will be completely safe, I believe that and so should you."

"I do, Bren." Clay looked back up at the door, still concerned. "I hope he doesn't take it out on anyone else, that's all."

"As do I." Brennan "But I think he is still up there, I saw a light flickering."

"Good. Better here than there."

"Agreed."

Clay glanced back to Brennan, a half smile on his face. "So, Bren…if I remember correctly, you and Booth have a little girl?"

Brennan smiled softly. "Yes. Alexandra. She is almost fifteen months old."

"Is parenthood everything you hoped it would be?"

"More, actually. Before Booth, I wasn't even sure if love existed. But when I look at our daughter, I can't remember how that ever felt. It's illogical, but it truly was love at first sight."

"I look forward to it. Fatherhood, I mean." He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, thoughts on his wife and unborn child. "I have always wanted children. My first wife and I were trying when she died."

"I am sorry. That must have been very hard."

Clay looked back at Brennan, wondering about descriptions he had heard of Temperance Brennan and how completely far off they appeared to be. "Thank you, at the time I wondered if I was going to even survive it, but life always seems to have other plans. I know that I am blessed to have Charlie and our child, and I don't plan to ever take that for granted."

"You already sound like a wonderful father." Brennan smiled.

"Thank you again, Bren. That means a lot to me."

"I am simply pointing out the obvious. You-" She stopped, and tipped her head to the side, sniffing lightly. "Do you smell something burning?"

Clay sat stock still and began sniffing as well. "Uh…no, I don't think so."

Brennan shook her head. "No, something is burning! I have an excellent sense of smell. I don't know…"

Clay smiled lightly. "In your line of work that has to be a detriment."

"You acclimate." She leaned her head back and sniffed again. "Something is burning, Clay. I-Oh, God. Look!"

Clay turned to look where Brennan was gesturing with her head at the bottom of the door leading to the stairway. Barely visible at first, but getting stronger, was a wisp of smoke.

B&B

"Gus, you stay with Charlie. She doesn't leave your sight. The rest of you, stay put! No going outside for anything. I have a tac team getting ready to move in as soon as I get there." Booth strapped his shoulder harness on and checked his weapon, before holstering it.

"Booth, do you think it's a good idea for you to be there? I mean…" Sweets trailed off when Booth glared at him. "Alright. Never mind."

Cam grabbed Booth's arm as he headed for the back door, pulling him aside. "Seeley. Since Brennan isn't here to tell you, I'm going to. Okay? Be very, very careful. We need you back in one piece."

Nodding, his features softened. "I will, Cam. I promise." He looked back over everyone standing in the kitchen, waiting for him to leave. He centered his gaze on Charlotte, who was staring at him with what could only be described as a pleading look. "Charlie, I will bring him home. Okay?"

She nodded once, her belief in his words evident on her face. With another look at his family, Booth grabbed his jacket, turned and headed out the door.

Another agent was waiting with an SUV running, and Booth wasted no time jumping into the passenger seat and giving his orders. "Let's go! Sportsman's Liquors, L Street. Move!"

The car screeched out of the driveway, three other vehicles hot on its wheels.

B&B

"Bren…this is bad." Clay coughed, closing his eyes against the increasingly thick smoke filling the room.

Brennan turned her head, trying to see her hands where they were tied behind her back. "I'm afraid I have to agree. It appears that the fire has spread from the stairway, up to the apartment upstairs, and down towards the store." She struggled another moment. "I just wish I could see what kind of knots he's tied back there."

Clay leaned back as far as he could and tried to see behind Brennan. "It looks like a bowline, but I can't be sure from here."

"Dammit." She began jerking the ropes back and forth, trying to create some give. Suddenly, Clay heard a snap and Brennan cried out.

"Bren! What the hell did you do?" He tried to look behind her again, where he could see her hand was turned at a strange angle from her arm.

"I believe I have dislocated my wrist. I'm not…" She stopped to breathe through the pain, which caused her to cough over the acrid smoke that was beginning to permeate the room. "I can't do anything else right now without causing irreparable damage." Her head dropped to her chest as she tried not to panic.

"We're going to get out of here, Bren. Think positively." Clay looked around the room closely, and then looked down at the chain anchoring his chair to the floor. Suddenly, he threw his body weight backwards, causing the chain to tighten. He then pulled forward, once again yanking the chain tight.

After a few more rocking motions, Brennan nodded frantically. "You're pulling the chain loose! Keep moving, it's coming out!"

Brennan's encouragement spurred him on, and he began to move faster, throwing more of his weight into each swing of his body. Suddenly, there was a loud crunch and Clay managed to throw his weight the other way before the momentum knocked him over.

"Well done, Clay!" Brennan coughed. "Can you move this way, maybe untie my ropes?"

"That's the plan, if I can get there." Clay managed to set his feet on the floor and began painstakingly inching his way towards Brennan. It was slow going due to the rope restricting his movements as well as the fact that, having been tied in a sitting position for over a week, his legs were almost useless. After quite a bit of struggling, however, he managed to find himself back to back with Brennan, trying to reach her knots without causing her anymore undue pain. "Bren, this is going to hurt like hell, I think. Hang on…" He gingerly slid one finger into the knot closest to him, stopping when Brennan hissed in pain.

"No, don't stop…we have to get out of here. Go ahead." Brennan said through gritted teeth.

Even though she couldn't see him, Clay nodded and continued with his task. Just as he felt the rope begin to slip, they both heard a loud crashing noise coming from the front of the store.

"Bones!" Booth practically screamed as he entered the building behind a heavily armed tac team member. "Where are you?"

"Booth!" Brennan cried, relieved. "We're here!"

Almost as if it were in slow motion, Brennan watched as Booth ran across the room, gun drawn. He stopped in front of her, dropping to his knees and grabbing her tightly.

"Oh, baby…I thought I lost you." He whispered, fighting tears he wasn't entirely sure were all from the smoke filling the room.

Brennan leaned her chin on his comforting shoulder, indulging in his unique scent for a moment before moving to kiss him. "Booth, we need to get out of these ropes. I dislocated my wrist, but if you cut them…" She stopped, realizing that Booth had already cut her feet loose and was working on her wrists, while checking on Clay.

"Mr. Speaker…are you alright?"

"Fine, Booth. Great. Just get us the hell out of here." Clay grinned stupidly, fighting the urge to kiss the other man as he flexed his arms. He winced in pain, finally realizing that he probably wasn't going to be able to stand on his own. "Booth, I'm going to need some help getting out of here."

Booth understood the problem and ordered two team members to carry Clay out of the building while he grabbed Brennan around the waist and guided her slowly to the door.

Brennan was put, complaining all the way, into a waiting ambulance while Clay was loaded into a second one. Booth stood next to the open door of the ambulance, cell phone out, as he called Gus to let him know that Clay and Brennan were alive and well…and that after a thorough sweep of the building they knew that Tucker was not on the scene. Once he was done, he jumped up and sat next to Brennan, grabbing her hand and kissing it. She moved to the gurney he was sitting on, one arm around his waist and head on his shoulder. She sighed in relief and smiled softly up at him.

"I knew you wouldn't give up."

Booth kissed her head and pulled her closer. "I knew you wouldn't give up."

The medic pulled the doors shut, and the ambulance sped away into the smoke-filled dawn.

B&B

Gus snapped his phone shut and addressed the group in front of him all anxiously waiting. "They got them both, they're fine."

Everyone cheered as Charlie sank to her knees, crying. Angela knelt down, pulling her into a fierce hug. "See? I told you Booth would find them. He's fine, Charlotte…he's coming back to you."

Nodding, Charlie continued crying while the rest of the team hugged and wiped away a few tears of their own. "I'll call Max." Hodgins said, grabbing his cell and stepping away from everyone.

"Which hospital are they going to?" Cam asked. "We'd all like to be there."

"Sibley." Gus nodded at Hodgins as he reentered the room. "Jack, can you take everyone to the hospital? I'll bring Charlie over myself."

"Sure thing." Hodgins gestured to the group. "Sweets? Ladies? You ready?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and began to follow Hodgins out. As they passed her, each team member gave Charlie a quick hug and a smile, and then filed out of the room.

Charlie smiled, sniffling a bit. "I can see why Seeley loves them all. They're wonderful people."

Gus took Charlie's hand, squeezing lightly. "He's alive and he's unhurt, Charlotte. He's perfect."

Nodding, tears streaming down her face again, Charlie moved to hug Gus, holding onto him for a moment before pulling away. "Thanks, Gus. I don't know how I would have survived this without you."

"You would have. You're tougher than you give yourself credit for." He took her by the shoulders and pointed her towards the stairs. "Go, get changed and cleaned up. Let's go see your husband."

Less than ten minutes later, Charlie was downstairs ready to go. Gus led her to the garage, where her personal SUV was parked. They climbed in together, Gus taking the wheel, and waited for the garage door to open. Once they were clear, Gus maneuvered the car into the street, heading for the hospital. Two blocks from the house, Charlie turned to Gus to ask him a question when she was interrupted by a soft voice in the backseat.

"Well hello, Ms. Charlotte."


	23. Chapter 23

It's funny how you never think about the women you've had.  
It's always the ones who get away that you can't forget. ~ Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter 23: Sympathy for the Devil

"Booth, I'm fine." Brennan brushed off his worried hand from her shoulder as she adjusted herself in her hospital bed.

"You're not fine, you have a dislocated wrist and you were just pulled from a burning building that you were being held in against your will, Bones." He took a seat at her bedside.

"I was only held for nine hours. You should go check on Clayton – he was held for nine _days_."

"I will, they're running a million tests on him now. Giving him the full Presidential treatment." He ran his hand tenderly down her arm, stopping at the fresh cast on her wrist, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Brennan nodded, "I really am. This was nowhere near as bad as previous incidents."

"I hate that we live a life where you can actually rank your abductions."

She smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek with her good hand, "I love our life even with all the bad occurrences."

He leaned into her touch and then turned his face to kiss her palm, "Me too."

"Bren!" Angela exclaimed as she made her way into the room. Booth moved over to let the artist envelope Brennan in tight hug, "Are you ok?"

Brennan offered an assuring smile, "I'm fine, really."

As Hodgins and Sweets made their way over to his wife, Booth quietly left the room and went to check on Clay. The hospital staff had gotten him cleaned up and he was resting, not-so-comfortably while waiting to be taken for the next in his full course of tests.

"How you doing, Mr. Speaker?"

Clay tenderly pulled himself up to a sitting position, wincing the entire time, "Booth, call me Clay. You just saved my life, no need to be so formal."

Booth nodded, "Ok, Clay." The two men shared a moment of silence that was laden with things they would never actually say to the other.

Clay leaned back in the bed, unable to muster the strength to stay upright any longer, "I have to thank you – for everything."

"I was just doing my job." Booth shrugged before shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Like hell you were. Bren filled me in on everything and…I will never be able to repay you for keeping Charlotte safe, taking care of her and all of that…"

"Well, you know Charlie, she pretty much takes care of herself."

Clay titled his head and nodded slightly, "Yeah but… I can't even imagine how she, I mean…Four years of her life just…" He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I know. She'll be ok, though. She's got you and I don't see you going anywhere.'

Clayton agreed, "Of course not…I was read…_things,_" he looked pointedly at Booth, "that may or may not be true but I know my wife and I love my wife.'

"And that's all that matters."

"Exactly."

After a moment of silence, Clay pulled himself up again and asked, "Where is she? Everyone else is here, right?"

"Yeah, the rest of the team just got here…." Booth looked at his watch and suddenly realized that it had been nearly 45 minutes since he had phoned Gus, "They should be here, let me give Gus a call."

When Gus' phone went right to voicemail, Booth tried Charlotte's and got the same result, he looked over at Clay with apprehension in his eyes, "There's no answer, I have no…Let me go check with some of the other agents."

"Tucker is still out there."

Booth shook his head, "Not for long."

B&B

Booth quickly went back to Brennan's room next door and pulled Hodgins aside, "Weren't Gus and Charlie right behind you guys?"

Hodgins nodded quickly, "Yeah, I mean… I think Gus wanted to give her a few minutes to get herself together but they shouldn't have been more than 15 minutes behind us at the most. They're not here?"

Booth glanced over at Brennan and then closed his eyes and tried to refocus, "I…I have to go." He turned quickly on his heel but Hodgins reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to retrace the path from the house to here and hope I get lucky." He wasn't about to have saved Clay only to lose Charlotte.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm quicker on my own. Stay with Bones."

B&B

_Gus maneuvered the car into the street, heading for the hospital. Two blocks from the house, Charlie turned to Gus to ask him a question when she was interrupted by a soft voice in the backseat._

_"Well hello, Ms. Charlotte."_

"Tucker!" Charlie gasped as she lurched as far away from him as possible, pinning herself against the dash of the car.

"On your way to that man you shackled yourself to?" Tucker asked as he pulled a gun up to her eye level. "Uh, Agent Blanc, I'm going to have to ask you to hand your gun over to me and just keep driving. There are things that me and Ms. Charlotte need to discuss before this is all over."

Gus contemplated a million ways that this scenario could play out but ultimately he knew that relinquishing his weapon was the safest course of action. Reluctantly, he snapped his sidearm out of its holster and dropped it over the back seat, keeping one eye on the road and the other on Tucker through the rearview mirror.

"Ah, ah , ah, the one on your ankle too. I know you guys – need your guns to feel like a man."

As Gus reached down with one hand toward his ankle, he muttered, "And what makes you feel like a man?"

"Keeping an eye on this one here has helped make me feel like quite the man over these last few years." He explained as he accepted Gus' smaller gun and placed on the backseat next to the other.

Charlotte swallowed hard but couldn't tear her gaze away from the Glock that was less than two feet away from her face, "Tucker, what do you want?"

He delicately scratched his forehead with the barrel of the gun before turning it back toward her, smirking, "I bet you think I want you, don't you?"

"I-I don't know. I just know you've been following me for a really long time."

"Not following!" Tucker yelled and then reclaimed his calm reserve, "I have been watching you, protecting you."

Charlotte glanced at Gus who just nodded faintly, encouraging her to continue her line of questioning. She softened her voice and asked, "What were you protecting me from? I don't need protection from Clayton-"

"Do not use his name!"

She nodded, "OK, ok…But I do not need protection from my husband or Lou or anyone that I have chosen to make a part of my life. Tucker, you must understand that."

"Those men you mentioned and the one you didn't all prevented you from being the woman you were meant to be."

"I-I don't understand. I've been trying to understand because I truly want to but I don't."

Tucker leaned back in his seat and exhaled deeply, "That first day you arrived, when you joined the unit, June, 3, 2010, was the most eye-opening, world-shaking day of my life. I never knew a woman could look like you, do what you do for a living along with embodying the values that you did and still be a lady. I'd never met anyone like you."

"What about your wife, Eloise?"

He scoffed and leaned forward, "Between you and me, and I know I can be honest with you, I thought I loved her, until I met you and I realized that there was no way on God's green earth that I could love a woman like that when there was someone like you in this world. I don't think I ever really loved her, it was practically an arranged marriage – a business deal between our two families."

"But why did you…All of this? Why Lou?" Charlotte pleaded more than asked.

"Mr. Robertson was a mistake. I just wanted to talk to him and it got out of hand and I do have to apologize for the outcome but if I was given the chance, I would do it all over again." He wiped his mouth and continued his explanation, "I thought that he, more than anyone else, would be able to convince you to get back on your path. The path that you were destined to travel on and complete."

Knowing that Sweets' theory about Tucker was correct, somehow comforted and emboldened Charlotte at the same time, she leaned forward, toward Tucker, "This is all because I stopped working? So what? If I had continued with my career you would have just stayed in the shadows of my life?"

"Perhaps, but I always knew that eventually you would screw up so magnificently that it would come to this."

"And what is _this_, Bradley?"

The sound of his first name startled him and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly before opening them and leaning closer to her, "This is me correcting all of your wrongs. Sarge, the Speaker, even this one here," he tapped his gun on the back of Gus' head, "even he wasn't good for you. You didn't need any of them – you had me!"

"If you care so much, why do you want to take the people most important to me away from me. Don't you want me to be happy?"

Tucker laughed, a hollow, empty laugh, "That's your problem – always has been. You think being happy is so damn important! Did being bent over a fire escape in the middle of the night by a man you didn't love make you happy? Does being controlled by a man who has forced you into a spotlight that has done nothing but burn you make you happy? Does having this lug next to you every step you take make you happy?"

Charlotte nodded, full of righteous of anger, "Yes."

"But you being happy isn't the point of it all!" He growled. "You were supposed to stay the way you were! For one moment in time you were perfect and then you ruined it all!"

"I was only living my life, Tucker! How was I supposed to know any of this? You barely even spoke to me over there. I never knew!"

"I never had the chance to explain all of this to you during that time – you were _busy_."

"Why didn't you contact me when you got home? You came to that first speech I gave here, you could have approached me then – I would have been happy to see you there."

Tucker rolled his tongue across his teeth, he knew that she thought she was making an excellent argument for herself and it killed him that she was so wrong about it all, "I knew that you being in DC would lead to one thing and one thing only."

"Seeley?" Charlotte whispered.

"Oh yes, you couldn't have stayed away from him if you tried and I knew that it was best to bide my time. When things ended with him, I was joyous – you started to take your fate seriously again only to get completely off track when you met the Congressman. What was so damn special about him? 'Cause I never got that."

Charlotte looked down at pristine, emerald-cut diamond on her left hand and bit her lip, a tear threatening to slip down her cheek, "He loves me without pretense. For who I am – not who I could be. He gave me a home after I had spent so much time wandering. He's my family."

The talk about the man she had surrendered herself to became too much for Tucker and he shuddered at the idea of her 'family', "I'm sorry it had to come to this but after learning about the bastard in your womb, I see no other choice." Tucker explained with true regret in his eyes as he cocked his gun and then closed his eyes in what almost seemed to be a silent prayer, "You could have been spectacular. I am so very sorry."

Charlotte slowly and inconspicuously reached down to the bag at her feet, his words about her long-wanted, unborn child seemed to collide with the past week's events; Lou's death, Clay's kidnapping, the letters, the journals, all of it was just too much for her to bear any longer. Gus glanced over and knew what she was going for and he braced himself for it – there was no way he was going to stop her.

Gripping the cold steel that had laid untouched in her purse for nearly two years, she pulled it out and pointed the gun at Tucker, "I have to say, I'm not sorry for this at all."

For the rest of her life Charlotte would never be able to understand how a bullet moving so fast could make time crawl to stop.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to wonderful, insightful, hilarious and always kind reviewer mendebar.  
Her reviews never fail to make us laugh, cry and want to write a better story. Thank you! **

You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice.  
Every time you don't throw yourself down the stairs, that's a choice. Every time you don't crash your car, you re-enlist.  
~Chuck Palahniuk (Survivor)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Beast of Burden

Booth headed towards the emergency room doors of the hospital, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he thought about all that could have gone wrong with Gus and Charlie between the house and the hospital. Shaking his head, he started to push the door open when he was greeted with a wall of reporters, all turning to him at the same time and shouting his name and questions at him like an immense wall of sound. He shook his head and turned back into the hospital, grabbing Agent Conlin along the way.

"Agent, come with me. We're getting out of here somehow." He dragged the younger agent towards what looked like a restricted area.

"Director…I think there is a loading dock back here. Do you want me to go get a car?" Conlin moved to push a large door open, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear of press.

Booth nodded. "Yeah, if you can get around the building and-" His instructions were cut off by the screaming of tires on the pavement as an SUV came screeching to a halt in front of them. Booth reached for his weapon, getting ready to draw when he recognized the driver and the passenger of the car.

"Gus!" He jumped off the loading dock and moved to the passenger side of the car, where Charlie was sitting in shock. "What the hell happened to you two?"

Instead of answering, Gus simply walked around the car and opened the back door. Booth winced as he took in the grisly sight of Bradley Tucker, lying dead in a pool of his own blood, a single bullet hole neatly situated in the middle of his forehead.

Booth slammed the door and ran a hand through his hair. "Jesus. How the hell did he get in the backseat of her SUV?"

"I can only guess that he's been there for awhile. Do we know how long Brennan and Clay were alone?"

"Hours. Neither of them is sure how much time passed between Tucker leaving and when we got there."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Both men turned simultaneously to look at Charlie, who was still sitting in the passenger seat of her car. Booth looked to Gus, questions in his eyes.

"You don't want to know, Booth."

Understanding dawned almost immediately. "God…she had to…?"

"Yeah. He disarmed me; she had hers in her purse. He didn't know she carried. It was a hell of a shot, too."

The door to the car squeaked open slowly. "I learned from the best, Gus. Seeley is an excellent instructor." Charlie jumped down and walked over to them, stopping only when she reached Booth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed lightly, then stepped back. "Thank you for saving him."

"You're welcome. Now get in there and go see your husband." Booth turned to the forgotten Agent Conlin, who was standing off to the side quietly. "Conlin? Would you escort Mrs. Woods to her husband's room please?"

"Yes, sir. This way, ma'am." He turned to lead Charlie through the loading dock doors, waiting discreetly as she stopped by Gus and squeezed his forearm, and then followed Conlin into the hospital.

After Charlie was gone, Gus explained what happened, telling Booth everything that Tucker had said up to and including what had finally incited Charlie to grab her weapon and defend herself.

"Charlie's pregnant?" Booth looked a little irritated about being left out of the loop, until Gus elaborated.

"Hey, I didn't know either. She told me that Brennan figured it out, but she swore her to secrecy. And Sweets knew, too."

Booth nodded, expelling an exhausted breath. "Not having any privacy, I can't blame her for not wanting it all over the place yet. But you should get up there and have her see a doctor as well. She's been through a lot and she needs to be looked at."

Gus, agreeing, turned to go into the hospital. He stopped, regarding Booth closely. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Honestly, Gus? I don't have a fucking clue."

B&B

Charlotte walked slowly down the hospital corridor, nodding distractedly at the agents who lined the hallway where Brennan's and Clay's rooms were cut off from the rest of the hospital. Agent Conlin led her to room 1124 and then moved to stand guard outside. Charlie nodded her thanks, and then slowly opened the door.

Clay lay in the slightly raised bed, the only medical equipment attached to him an IV giving him precious fluids he'd missed for the last eight days. His eyes were closed.

Charlie leaned back against the now-shut door and considered the man in front of her. He was good and strong and sweet and the best kind of everything she had wished for in her silly, frivolous girlhood fantasies to find in a husband. And she was so afraid…deep down where only the truly horrific demons lived, that she had managed to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to her with her screwed-up issues and endless baggage. With a sigh, she stood to her full height and considered letting him rest while she checked on Brennan when Clay's eyes suddenly opened. He looked up and then to his left, his gaze finally resting on her for the first time in over a week.

A smile ghosted his face and he held one hand out to her, beckoning. "Hey. There's my girl."

Charlie tilted her head to the side and pursed her trembling lips, a single tear tracking down her face as her feet propelled her forward and into the arms of the one person who never failed to make her feel like she was finally worth not only something, but that she was worth absolutely everything.


	25. Chapter 25

"The future you have tomorrow won't be the same future you had yesterday." ~Chuck Palahniuk (Rant)

Chapter 25: It's All Over Now

Charlotte lay with her face buried in Clayton's chest for several long minutes, needing absolute assurance that he was in fact ok and knowing that when she finally sat up she was going to have to tell him everything. Clayton kept his arms tight around her or at least as tight as he could in his weak state. Finally, she lifted her face and looked at her husband for the first time in nine long, painful days. She was startled by the tears in his eyes, she had only seen him cry once before and those tears had been born out of happiness on the day they got married. These were tears of whole other breed.

She ran her hand across the stubble on his face that was threatening to form a full-blown beard. Cupping his cheek, she sighed and tears began to fall. "I didn't think I was ever going to see you again." Charlotte whispered through her tears as she smoothed her hand across his forehead.

Clay reached up with a weak and shaking hand and wiped the evidence of relief off her cheek, "I told you the day I married you that you would never be without me, that you were stuck with me, didn't I?" She nodded as more tears fell. He reassuringly ran his hand from her face, down her arms and linked his fingers with hers, "I love you, baby."

"I killed him." She confessed quietly.

Clay shifted in his bed, pulling himself up straighter but never breaking physical contact with Charlotte, "What?"

She grasped his hand with both of hers, "When we got the call that you were safe," she swallowed and took a few breaths, "the team left immediately and Gus wanted to give me a few minutes to get myself together. Tucker was in the car, in the backseat."

"How?"

She shook her head, "We don't know. He made Gus give up his guns and then he…" She trailed off, studying Clayton's IV and is overall condition and she suddenly knew all over again that she done the right thing when she pulled the trigger.

Clay tightened his grip on her hand, "He what, honey?"

Charlotte exhaled deeply, "He explained to me why he had been following me. He rambled on about my destiny and my path in life and how I was too focused on being happy and…" She trailed off again with tears streaming down her face, she leaned forward and he wrapped his protective arms around her.

"Shh, it's ok. Take your time." He rubbed small circles on her back and after a few minutes he felt her breathing return to normal.

"He said terrible things about you and then he…He told me that he had to," remembering the moment she decided to reach for her gun, she started trembling, "kill me because of the baby."

Clay sighed, dropped his head, and kissed the top of her head, "That's my fault. I'm sorry – he heard me and Bren talking. I am so sorry, baby."

Charlie sat up, "Do not blame yourself. This was all about me."

"No, this was about _us_. We're in this together."

"I love you so much." She sat up and cupped his face, realizing that she hadn't even kissed him yet. At that moment, Clayton realized the exact same thing. He arched his neck as much as he could and Charlotte bridged the gap between them. She kissed him lightly but he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. It was a kiss full of washed away pain and enduring love.

When Charlotte pulled away, Clay smiled, "God, I missed you. I was so worried the first few days that he had gotten to you too but then he told me that Booth was on the case. He thought that it would unnerve but it only gave me peace of mind."

"They were all so amazing. All of them." She wiped a few tears away. "They came in and stayed with me and figured everything out. They made me eat and made sleep and kept me going and except for Seeley none of them really knew me. I only met them once or twice." She swung her legs up onto the bed and crawled up toward him. He moved over as much as he could and she settled, nestled between him and the arms of the bed. "I can't believe Seeley, I really can't."

He wrapped an arm around her, "Well, you've always said that he was a good guy, right?"

She nodded against his shoulder, "I just didn't know how good until now. And Temperance? That woman is…"

Clay laid his head against hers, "She is staggering."

B&B

Booth found Gus standing outside Brennan's room, leaning against the wall with an indecipherable look on his face. He moved to lean with him, neither looking at the other.

"Have we decided on a plan of action?" Gus asked quietly.

"I need to talk to Bones, then Woods. Find out what the big dogs want to do. But I have some ideas." Booth blew out a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Think you can let Cam in on what's going on and help her get the body to the Jeffersonian?"

Eyebrows raised, Gus finally looked at Booth's profile. "Yeah? We're going to move him to the lab?"

Nodding, Booth turned his head. "Yeah. I have agents out there, yours and mine, with the car, keeping an eye on it. I thought it best that you and Cam get the car to the lab and get everything inside. She has access to all the restricted areas, and she's like Fort Knox when it comes to discretion. I only trust Bones more than I trust Cam."

Gus gave Booth a look he could only identify as relief. "Good to know."

Booth pushed off the wall and moved to Brennan's door. "I need to speak with my wife alone for a bit. I'll send everyone out, if you could tell them all what's going on, I'd appreciate it. Take Cam and Tucker to the lab, send everyone else home. We need to start locking this all down tighter than a duck's ass and keep it as quiet as possible. The agents outside are all senior agents, they know how to keep their mouths shut."

"Yeah." Gus nodded again. "I can go with Camille. Send everyone out and I'll debrief them."

Booth quirked an eyebrow at Gus's use of Cam's full name, but said nothing. Then he turned to Brennan's door and pulled it open quietly, not wanting to interrupt whatever conversation was going on inside.

Angela was gesturing wildly, obviously telling Brennan about the chaos that had ensued when she was discovered missing. "It was a madhouse, Bren. Seriously. I've never seen-" She stopped when she realized that Booth had joined them. "Hey, Booth."

"Ang." He nodded with a smile and crossed to Brennan, giving her a quick kiss before turning to the rest of the team. "Guys, I need the room for a bit. Gus is outside waiting to let you know what's going on."

Without questioning, everyone said goodbye to Brennan with kisses and hugs and promises to visit again later in the day. Once the last of them had exited the room, Booth turned to his wife and pulled her into his arms, hands rubbing slow circles on her back. Brennan linked her own arms around Booth, inhaling his scent and allowing herself to relax.

"I missed you, Bones."

"I missed you, too. Thank you for coming to find me."

"Always, baby. I'll always find you." Booth pulled back and was surprised to see tears in Brennan's eyes. "Hey…hey, don't cry." He wiped an errant tear from her cheek. "Everyone is okay. Tucker is no longer a threat. We can get you out of here in the morning and go get our kids. Life can go back to normal."

"Tucker? You caught him?" Brennan looked surprised.

Booth sighed and turned to lie back on her bed, pulling her against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took her hands in his. Brennan relaxed against him, waiting for his explanation.

"Gus and Charlie ran into Tucker on their way here to the hospital."

"What?" She sat up and turned to look at him. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. He was hiding in the backseat. He took Gus's weapons and made them drive for awhile. He basically told them everything…why he had been following Charlie, what he expected when he took Clay…everything." Booth swallowed. "Then, he threatened to kill Charlie to prevent her from having the baby."

"Oh."

"What Tucker didn't know was that not only was Charlie carrying a gun in her purse, but she had been trained to use it."

"Oh God. She…?"

Booth nodded against her shoulder. "Right between the goddamn eyes."

"Poor Charlotte."

"Yeah." He kissed her head and scooted down on the bed so she was practically laying on him. "If you think about it, though…it's sort of perfect justice. He started this with Charlie, and she ended it with him. She took control over something she previously had no control over, and finished it. I think that will go a long way to helping her deal with it."

Brennan nodded sadly in agreement. Then a thought occurred to her and she sat up. "I'm sorry I kept her pregnancy from you."

"Don't be, I understand. She trusted you with her secret, and I know you…you never break a confidence. I'm glad she had someone to confide in, actually." Booth pulled her back down on top of him, this time facing him. "You're an amazing woman, Temperance Brennan."

"That's Temperance Brennan-Booth, I'll have you know." She smiled, then leaned down and kissed him slowly, letting herself luxuriate in the comfort and safety of her husband's arms, kiss and love. They broke for air, both still smiling in a mix of relief and arousal. "I love you so much, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones. Always will."

B&B

A little under an hour later, Brennan asked Booth to go next door and check on Clayton. When he approached the room, he knocked loudly twice and turned the knob. He found Charlie still curled up next to Clayton, they both had their eyes closed and Booth decided it was best not to wake them.

"We're awake, Seel. You can come in."

Booth turned back around, "How are you two?"

"We're ok." She explained as she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "How's Bren?"

"Fine, dislocated wrist but nothing too serious."

Charlotte winced, "How did that happen?"

"When the fire started we struggled to get free and she pulled too hard." Clay told his wife as he pulled himself up in the bed.

"Oh."

Booth moved closer to them and took a seat in the chair at the side of the bed, "Clay, we need to talk about how all of this is going to be handled. I have some ideas but I know the final decision isn't mine."

Clayton nodded, "I've been thinking about it myself. I'll need to make some calls before we have a definite plan of action but I'd like to get your thoughts before I call anyone."

The two men watched as Charlotte stood and slipped her shoes on.

"What are you doing, baby?"

She turned and smiled at her husband, "I don't need to be here for this."

"It involves you, you should stay."

She bent over and kissed him, "I trust that you," she looked over at Booth, "both of you will do what's best. I'm gonna go see Bren." She kissed Clay once more and quickly left the room.

B&B

Charlotte knocked lightly on Brennan's door, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping.

"Come in." She heard through the door.

Charlie pushed on the door and peeked around the corner. "Hey Bren…are you up for company?"

"Sure. Come in, please." Brennan pushed herself up to a sitting position and crossed her legs, yoga-style. "How is Clayton doing?"

Charlie grabbed a chair and moved it right next to the bed. "He's feeling a little better, now that he can stretch out. He'll be sore for a while, but the doctors say he should be just fine in a few days after some therapy."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Brennan looked down for a moment, and then looked up into Charlie's eyes. "And how are you feeling?"

"Great, Bren. Really. The doctor checked the baby and everything is fine."

"That's wonderful. And…" She stopped for a moment, unsure of the boundaries while wanting to gauge how Charlotte was feeling about the earlier events of the day. "What about…what happened? With Tucker?"

Charlie closed her eyes for a moment, the image of Tucker's head jerking back as a perfect hole appeared in his forehead popping into her head almost immediately. "I…I am dealing with it. I did what needed to be done."

Brennan reached over and took the other woman's hand. "You did the right thing. You did." She swallowed reflexively, taking a breath at Charlie's inquisitive look. "Booth and I had been partners for about a year when I had to…we were looking for a missing girl, she was abducted by the assistant of a serial killer named Howard Epps. When we finally discovered where she was being held, Booth ended up getting into a fight with the man, Gil Lappin, and was almost killed. If I hadn't…I heard the fight and went to help, and I walked up just as Lappin raised a crowbar to hit Booth…and I shot him."

"God, Bren…"

Shaking her head, Brennan continued. "If I hadn't done it, Booth would be dead. I had never killed anyone before, and deep down I knew I had done the right thing, but…"

"It's an enormous feeling, taking someone else's life. It's almost too big."

"Yes." Brennan turned slightly watery eyes to Charlie. "Booth came to me later that night, knowing I would be struggling with it. He had done it, so he knew. He knew what it cost me to pull that trigger." She took a deep breath. "But it would have cost me even more if I hadn't."

"You would have lost Seeley."

Brennan only nodded, unable to vocalize what that loss would have meant to her so early in their partnership. She still wondered about that herself on late nights when she couldn't sleep and her mind wouldn't shut down. "Booth told me that whenever you take a life, there is a steep cost. Yes, a life is lost, but the cost is exacted from you, as well. And you simply have to learn to live with it. It's hard, and it will take you some time, but you can find comfort in the fact that you did the right thing, Charlotte." Brennan moved to brush a hand along Charlie's abdomen. "This…this is what is most important. Beyond everything else, all you're feeling, Clayton being rescued, Tucker having done what he did all these years…that child is what is the most important. And when you doubt yourself…and you will…when you doubt and wonder if there was some other way, something else you could have done…remember that."

Charlie wiped her cheeks of the tears she hadn't even noticed she was shedding. "Thank you, Temperance." She whispered, leaning to embrace her new friend. "I will never forget what you did for us."

Shaking her head, Brennan laughed self-consciously and waved her off. "Now go…go back to your husband and be with him. He needs you just as much."

Charlie smiled and stood, taking Brennan's hand for a moment. "Your husband is a very lucky man, Bren."

"I know." She grinned. "And luckily for me, he does, too."

B&B

"Everything all worked out?" Charlotte asked as she ran into Booth in the hall as he was leaving Clay's room.

He nodded, "I think so. Clay's on the phone with the President now, running our ideas past him."

She leaned against the wall, finally feeling the full weight of her exhaustion, "What are your ideas?"

"The story is that Clay's kidnapping was a straight ransom deal, we were able to find the building that he was in after we received one of the ransom demands and the unnamed lone abductor was killed, by the Secret Service, during the rescue."

"And you're ok with that?" She arched a brow.

Booth nodded, "It's the only way for any of us to put this behind us. If we revealed what really happened we would never be able to move past this, all the evidence would…This is best."

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered.

"Hey, I'm just-"

She cut him off, "Don't give me that 'I'm just doing my job' crap, ok?"

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, I'm just doing what needs to be done. This went beyond the job, Charlotte. Someone I care about needed my help. And because of the kind of people the rest of the team are that's all they needed to know to jump in feet first."

"They really are…" She sighed, "I wouldn't have gotten through this without them, I know that and I don't know that I would've gotten back without you." She stepped toward him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek as she let go, "You really are a good guy, Seeley Booth."

He smiled, "I do try. By the way, did you get checked out by a doctor?"

"I did." She looked at curiously.

"Good 'cause this last week put a lot of stress on you and that's not good for the baby."

She tilted her head and frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…I don't know."

"I understand why, I do but I distinctly remember a conversation in which you said 'I just don't want to have children'. So?"

Charlotte laughed, "I didn't. For a long time I didn't but," she glanced into Clay's room, he was still on the phone but when he saw her he tossed her a wink, "about a year ago, I was sitting across from Clay at dinner and I realized I _just_ wanted to have _his_ children."


	26. Chapter 26

"Some people are just born human. The rest of us, we take a lifetime to get there."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk (Rant)

Chapter Twenty-Six: Emotional Rescue

Cam followed Gus into the Woods home, dropping the day's newspaper on the table by the door. She pointedly ignored the headline declaring Clayton's recovery from his kidnapper, and walked towards the rear of the house, intending to go to the den and begin collecting and packing the investigative tools and evidence from the case. When she reached the threshold of the room however, she was stopped dead by the vision of Gus standing in front of the whiteboard they had used to keep track of the evidence and clues, a pensive look on his face.

"We almost didn't get them back." He said quietly, simply.

Cam considered the more gentle approach, but discarded it. "That's true."

Gus turned his head, eyebrows raised. "Not going to sugar coat it, huh?"

"Nope." She crossed the room to stand next to him, both taking in the sight before them, the remnants of a desperate race to save two people they both cared about. "I don't think you're the type of man who would appreciate my blowing smoke up your ass, so yes…it was damn close." She laid her hand on his arm, squeezing slightly. "But only close. We got them back, safe and sound. Just like we promised Charlie we would."

Gus nodded absently. "Yeah. Not a promise I was looking forward to breaking."

"And you didn't have to."

"Thanks to you and your team."

"We worked well together."

"We did."

"We do."

"Stay the night?"

"I'd love to."

B&B

Booth eased the door to Brennan's hospital room open, suitcase in hand. He peeked around the doorway and watched, smiling, as Brennan spoke to Parker on the phone.

"I am perfectly fine, Parker. Your father was able to find me and except for a dislocated wrist, I am completely healthy. Please don't worry." She paused as the boy continued to talk, the look on Brennan's face showing Booth that his son was not quite convinced of his stepmother's well-being. "Parker. Have I ever lied to you before?" She waited for his answer, and then smiled. "And I never will. Your father is on his way to bring me some clothes because the doctor is discharging me in the morning. Now would they let me leave if everything weren't alright?" Once again, Brennan waited as Parker spoke; finally noticing that Booth had entered the room. "Okay, Park. Your dad is here. Please tell your mother that I said thank you for the flowers she sent, and we will see you next weekend, okay?" She smiled at Booth and accepted his hello kiss as she wrapped up her phone call. "I love you, too. Have a good week. Bye." She closed her phone and patted the bed next to her. "Come sit. The children are all settled, Rebecca took Parker home and Alex is at Angela and Jack's. I told them we would pick her up in the morning."

Booth brushed an errant strand of hair off Brennan's forehead. "You missed her a lot, huh?"

Nodding, Brennan lay back on her pillow. "Of course. We've barely seen her in the last three weeks. And this is prime growth and development time for a toddler, so we're missing vital milestones in her life." Brennan sighed, taking in the raised eyebrows of her husband. "And…I just want to hold her."

Booth nodded and took her hand. "Me too, Bones. Me too." They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, sharing a look that said everything they felt for each other without the need to vocalize. When the moment passed, Booth leaned down and kissed her, almost chastely. "Love you."

"And I, you."

Booth stood and waved her suitcase around. "I brought your things from home so you could change before we left tomorrow."

"Thank you, Booth. Did you happen to bring a blouse with cuffs?"

"Absolutely. I knew you'd want something you could unbutton over your cast." He turned to place her bag in the standing closet the hospital provided, missing the look of adoration he was receiving from his wife. Brennan was wholly aware of Booth's caring, open heart but sometimes his generosity of spirit and thoughtfulness floored her…and made her eternally grateful to Booth's God that he chose to share his life with her.

"Thank you, Seeley."

Booth turned sharply, as usual on the lookout for something wrong whenever she invoked his given name. "Everything okay, Bones?"

Nodding, Brennan swiped at an errant tear. "Everything is perfect."

"Hey…" Booth crossed back to the bed quickly and gathered her in his arms. "Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Shaking her head against his chest, she smiled. "Nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is very, very right."

Booth pulled back and took in her face, surprised at the happiness radiating from her. "Are you sure, babe? You don't usually cry when you're happy."

Brennan reached over to the nightstand for a tissue. "I know, I think you're rubbing off on me in that aspect."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Bones." Booth tried to look hurt, but couldn't contain his delight.

"Never. You are a good influence on me, you always have been. Especially emotionally. I appreciate that more than you know."

"Ah, Bones…" Booth pulled her into another embrace. "Believe me; you've given me more that I could ever give you. I am a lucky, lucky man."

Smiling, Brennan nodded against his shoulder. "You really are."

Booth chucked as he moved off the bed and reached for the bag he'd brought in with him. "And since I know how lucky I am, I come bearing gifts for the love of my life." He opened the bag and pulled out a bright orange muffin.

"Oooh…vegan pumpkin muffin! You really are good to me." Brennan moved quicker than Booth had seen in a very long time and snatched the treat from his hand, immediately pulling the paper away form the bottom and taking a huge bite. "Mmmmm….delicious."

"You're welcome." Booth said, amused at her gluttony.

"Thank you." She mumbled, mouth full. Sitting up fully and crossing her legs as she ate, she pointed to the chair next to her bed, where Booth obediently perched. "So…"

"Yes?"

"What are you and Clay going to tell the press about the abduction?"

Booth blanched a bit, dreading her reaction to what he was about to tell her. He wasn't worried about drawing her ire, simply because he knew that he could make her understand the reasoning. But he also knew that his wife valued the truth above all else, so he was going to have to handle this topic very carefully to avoid hurting her. Taking a breath, he launched into an explanation of the scenario he, Clay and President Obama's advisors decided would be in everyone's best interest. When he was finished, he looked Brennan in the eye and waited for the inevitable questions.

"Are we covering this up because of who Clay is?"

"No."

"Because of his political aspirations?"

"No."

"Is it because they don't want your past relationship with Charlotte made public?"

"Of course not. In fact, this was my idea."

Brennan appeared deep in thought. "Because of the children."

"Yes."

"Alright."

"That's it?"

"That's it. I trust you, Booth. And when I've followed your lead, I've rarely been lead astray. Why should now be any different?"

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome." Having finished her muffin, she patted the bed next to her again. "Now, come here and sit with me. Visiting hours are almost over and I am still feeling the need for physical contact."

Booth stood quickly, moving her tray table before settling next to her on the bed, pulling her to him so that she was lying on his chest. "I'm glad you're home, Temperance."

"So am I."

B&B

Exiting Brennan's room the next morning, Booth ran into Sweets, who was striding purposefully down the hallway towards Clay's room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

Sweets stopped in mid-step, "I wanted to check on Charlie and see if she wanted to talk."

"Charlie's fine. Clay is safe, she's fine." Booth crossed his arms in front of him.

"I haven't even seen her since we left her house and I can tell you with a fair amount of certainty she is _not_ fine."

Booth shook his head, "I talked to her last night and she was good. I mean, she was worn out and needed to get some sleep but she was good. She'll be ok."

Sweets scoffed, "Do you really believe that? Are basing that on the woman you knew four years ago or who she is now?

"Who people are at their core doesn't change." Booth swallowed hard, "Charlie's tougher than most people you'll ever meet. She took control in the end and I think that's the most important thing."

"She took a man's life, Booth. You of all people know the toll that takes on a person even when it's justified."

Booth nodded as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"This is something she will live with every day for the rest of her life. Not just the shooting but the fact that she was followed and watched for so long. There's no telling how the anger and anxiety she must feel will manifest itself and because of that she needs to talk about it."

Booth nodded again, "Yeah, but she's not the kind of… She won't talk to you about it – she probably won't talk to anyone about it except maybe Clay."

Sweets squared his shoulders, "Look, if she doesn't want to talk to me I'll leave but I think we should at least give her the option to talk to someone."

With slight amusement at the kid standing up to him, Booth watched as he gently knocked on Clay's door. Sweets stuck his head in and was greeted by Charlotte.

"Sweetness! Come in." She smiled and urged him with a waving hand to enter the room.

Charlotte perched on the edge of the bed and laid her hand on Clay's leg, "Baby, this is Dr. Lance Sweets – the one I was telling you about."

Clay, stronger thanks to the night of secure sleep and IV fluids, sat up in the bed and offered Sweets a hand to shake, "I have heard very good things about you. Thank you for everything."

Sweets smiled and hoped the blush he felt wasn't visible, "Your welcome, sir. I just wanted to stop by and see how you guys were."

"We're good." Charlotte assured him with a tight jaw as she looked back over her shoulder toward her husband. "They want to keep him another night just to be safe but he's fine," she placed a hand on her stomach, "and so are we."

"That's good to hear. I just-" Sweets' words were cut short by the phone at Clay's bedside. As he picked it up, Charlotte ushered Sweets out into the hall to give her husband privacy.

"The phone hasn't stopped ringing. I never knew trying to keep something quiet would involve so many people."

Sweets leaned against the wall, "Booth called this morning and briefed me. You must be relieved about them withholding the more personal information."

Charlotte looked down and studied her hands, trying to not let the fact that there was a conspiracy to withhold the truth from the public brewing at the highest level of the government just because of her overtake her emotions. She looked back up with a tight smile and glassy eyes, "It's for the best. For everyone involved."

"Oh, I totally agree. There are things that nobody needs to know."

"Exactly."

He stepped toward her tentatively, "But there are things you need to talk about, Charlie."

"No, I don't." She took a deep breath and as she exhaled she began to speak in a rapid, almost manic, manner, "Look, an obviously unstable psycho followed me and recorded my daily activities for four years and then, when I finally had everything I ever wanted for my life he killed Lou, a man I loved like a father, and then kidnapped my husband and my ex-boyfriend's wife in some backwards twisted plot to get me to revert to the way I was when he first met me four years ago but then when he discovered I was pregnant, he set out to kill me, leaving Clay and Temperance to burn alive but luckily Seeley is who he is and saved them while I was stuck in the car having to listen to him explain his twisted thought process and then I killed him. End of story." She turned around to head back into Clay's room and saw Booth and Brennan standing a few feet away, having heard her rant.

Sweets ignored the new occupants of the hall and focused on Charlotte, "That's not the end. It's only the beginning, Charlie."

She tilted her head and shrugged slightly, "Not for me, it isn't."

He watched her walk quickly back into Clay's room and close the door behind her, and then he turned toward Booth and Brennan and tried to hide the defeated look he knew was covering his face.

Booth shook his head, "I told you so."


	27. Chapter 27

"My life might be little and boring, but at least it's mine - not some assembly-line, secondhand,  
hand-me-down life." ~Chuck Palahniuk (Rant)

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Please Go Home

Angela stood in the doorway to her daughter's room and watched quietly while Clementine shared morning tea with her father. Jack had tried to convince Clem that the English actually indulged in afternoon tea, but once the girl explained that tea time cut into her nap time, which she actually enjoyed, concessions were made and morning tea became a ritual between father and daughter, one that both had been missing the last week.

The sweetness of the scene in front of her never failed to make Angela happy, and a little nostalgic. She had shared a similar game with her own father when she was little, but because of her dad's job it wasn't a regular occurrence. And after her mother was gone, it became even rarer. Angela suspected that she reminded Billy too much of her mother when his pain from losing her was still so very raw, and while the child in Angela couldn't understand that, adult Angela did.

And now…she was blessed enough to be able to take a moment and watch as the daughter she loved so much played an old familiar game with the man who had given her everything she had ever wanted. A family, home, security…peace.

Suddenly, Clementine looked up and caught her mother's eye. "Mama! Come have tea!"

Jack nodded and pulled the tiny chair next to him out, gesturing for her to sit down.

Smiling, Angela crossed to sit with her family. "I would be delighted, Miss Clementine."

B&B

Cam woke to muted sunlight on her face and the rhythmic breathing of the man next to her in bed. Turning slightly, she took in Gus's face, slack in repose, and considered the turns her life had taken in the last week. The pain and worry, the work and the play and the inevitable happy ending…the latter point something she had never stopped to contemplate before this morning. No matter what she and her little adopted family went through, they always seemed to come out stronger and more unified in the end. Previous to her move to DC, Cam would have simply waited for the other shoe to drop, for something so devastating to happen that none of them would ever be the same. But after eight years and countless examples of the indestructibility of their team and its members, she decided that real inevitability was that everything would work out…as long as they always stuck together.

And now she had another wrinkle to contend with. The man next to her, so peaceful, strong and solid…a perfect match for her high-heeled alpha female lifestyle whether she was willing to admit that right now or not. Her feelings for him were more intense than simply visceral attraction, deeper than casual dating would allow and more satisfying than simply another one night stand. Gus was someone she was going to have to consider a part of her life for a very long time.

And as she watched the thin slivers of light from the closed blinds play across his strong, dark face she realized that she was very much okay with that.

B&B

"Bones, once we get Alexandra home I am going to climb into our bed and sleep for a week. Just a friendly warning." Booth grinned at his wife and chose to ignore her eye roll.

"You act as though you're the one who was kidnapped by the crazy man. I do not wish to compete with you for the title of 'Who Should Be More Exhausted' in this relationship, but I believe I have a compelling argument in my favor."

Turning into their driveway for the first time in almost a week, Booth slid the car into park and then turned to look at Brennan. "But Bones, you never have to contend with you. I have all this stress on top of dealing with the most frustrating, hardheaded, gorgeous woman on the planet. That should really count for something, right?"

Brennan regarded Booth for a moment before a slow, sexy grin settled on her face. "No." She ignored his sputtering and climbed out of the car and opened the back door to gently pull her sleeping daughter from her car seat. Straightening with Alexandra tucked securely in her arms; Brennan gave Booth one of her patented eyebrow quirks. "You knew what you were getting into when you married me. Don't expect me to give you points for your lack of hindsight." And with that parting shot, she headed for the front door, leaving Booth to stare after her in frustrated adoration, and to collect the luggage on his own.

Once Booth had managed to get all the suitcases in the house, Brennan was coming down the stairs. "She should sleep for awhile longer." She crossed to the sofa where Booth had thrown himself and perched on the arm next to him. "You might want to go lay down yourself, if you're really that tired, Booth."

Nodding, Booth laid his head against his wife's shoulder and allowed her to run her long, elegant fingers through his hair. "I am more weary than tired, if you know what I mean."

"I do. It's been a long week." Brennan stood and grabbed Booth's hand, pulling him with her towards the stairs. "Come on, we can go lay down together. Family nap time."

Booth nodded tiredly. "You're a genius, Bones."

B&B

Sweets stood in the doorway to the kitchen he shared with Penelope, watching in amusement as she danced from one end of the counter to the other, spatula in hand and song on her lips. She shook her bottom in time to whatever hip hop song was playing on the iPod securely fastened to her arm and attempted a spin move that was ungraceful at best and almost fell over. Laughing in self-deprecation, Pen finally looked up to see her boyfriend grinning from ear to ear.

"Lance, don't sneak up on me like that. It's creepy." Her smile belied her words.

Sweets moved from his perch on the doorway and walked behind Penelope, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "So, when were you going to tell me?"

He felt her whole body tense against him, for just a split second, and then relax. She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at his smiling face, suddenly feeling shy.

"I-well, I wasn't sure at first…then we were wrapped up in this case, and it never seemed the right time and…" She paused, uncomfortable.

"And what?"

Despite what it cost her, Penelope knew that Lance deserved only her complete honesty. "I was…_am_ scared." She chuffed a harsh laugh. "Terrified, actually. You know how I feel about my family history, all the mental health issues…I just, I didn't know how you would feel when I told you. And I was going to tell you, I swear…"

"I know." He leaned his chin on her shoulder. "But we can't let fear of something that most likely won't happen stop us from being happy. You're it for me, Penelope. You're my family, now. We're in this together."

Nodding, she relented. "I should have trusted you more. As soon as I suspected, I should have told you."

"So…" He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. "Tell me now."

Penelope turned in Sweets arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning back to look him in the eye. "We're having a baby, Lance."

The face-splitting grin that crossed his face began to settle her nerves, but his words were exactly what she'd needed to hear to know that everything was finally going to be alright.

"That is so completely awesome."

B&B

"It feels like I've been away for years." Clay sighed as he walked through the front door of his house the following evening.

Charlie set their bags down and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, "I'm so…," She sniffled back a few tears, "you're home."

He rested his chin on her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back, "Yes, I am."

They stood, wrapped up in each other for several minutes. Once they parted, Clay followed her into the kitchen. She looked around and was amazed that everything looked exactly as it had looked a week ago, before this whole nightmare had begun. The countertops were spotless, the furniture dusted, the floors swept and polished...everything perfectly in place. A year ago, the journalist in Charlie would have bristled at the obvious attempt to sanitize the reality of the situation, to try and make it appear as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but now...now, she could only be grateful that the only thing she had to get rid of was her residual guilt and quickly-healing pain. As Charlotte turned to follow Clay upstairs, the stack of worn leather journals on the kitchen table caught her eye. She paused and for a split second she thought to turn around and leaf through them. The sadistic, guilt-ridden part of her felt the need to expose herself to the horrors that Booth and Sweets had tried so hard to shield her from.

"Baby?" Clayton gestured toward the stairs, "I really want to go to bed, with you. Come on."

Charlotte squared her shoulders and turned her attention back to her husband, "I really want that too."

She slipped her hand into his outreached one and slowly climbed the stairs one step behind him.

After blissfully falling asleep in the arms of the man she thought she'd lost forever, Charlotte woke up in a near panic. She tried to calm her anxiety by snuggling closer to Clay, spooning against his back. Even the warmth and safety she felt with him couldn't quiet the call of the journals that she knew were waiting for her downstairs.

Quietly, she slipped out of their bed, grabbed her robe and went downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen table and stared at the books. She knew that they documented the last four years of her life – years she had once considered to the best she'd ever had but now…

Charlotte swallowed hard and picked up the third journal and flipped to a random page. The words leapt off the page and made her tremble.

_**February 22, 2012 11:20AM: St. Mary's Cemetery, Berkeley, CA**_

_**Her parents have been gone for well over a decade and during my time with her she has never been here before.**_

_**I however, have come here often. These people are important to me.**_

_**It bothers me to no end that she has brought Arcilla here. This bizarre 'meet the parents' situation is wrong – how can she not see this? Has this façade of love made her so blind?**_

_**They stood in front of the matching gravestones for several minutes, laying flowers down in front of both before moving to a stone bench a few feet away. He held her hands in his while she talked, occasionally wiping tears off her cheeks.**_

_**I feel her pain. There are times that I think I feel it more deeply than she. This pain of mourning her parents, these amazing people who created her, is at times all consuming.**_

_**Arcilla brushes her hair away from her face and kisses her gently. She falls into him, resting her cheek on his chest. He looks out across the cemetery and for a brief moment I though he saw me but I dropped my head and kept moving, blending in with the other mourners.**_

_**Mourner. That is the perfect description for me since she met him.**_


	28. Chapter 28

The lower you fall, the higher you'll fly.  
~ Chuck Palahniuk

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Love is Strong

Charlotte stood in the kitchen, watching the catering crew set up in the dining room. She jumped when Clayton came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, honey. I thought you heard me." He kissed her temple as she leaned into him.

"It's ok, I'm just…" She placed her hands on top of his, both sets resting on her stomach, "I know that this is the right thing to do but I'm a little anxious. We haven't seen any of them since Lou's funeral and I still…"

"You feel guilty, which you shouldn't but I understand." He kissed the top of her head, "It'll be fine. Besides, I really want to meet these people, the ones who saved me and thank them."

Charlotte spun around and rested her head on his chest, "I know." She pulled back and looked up at him as he delicately kissed her. Since he had returned home, he found himself torn between constantly needing to touch her and knowing that she needed her space – it was a difficult balance that he worried he never got quite right. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for this shindig."

Clayton watched his wife exit the room, on the outside it appeared that she had put that tortuous week behind her in the last six weeks but he knew that just below the surface, she was still a ball of nerves and trying to come to terms with the nightmare they had lived through.

B&B

"So, did you watch that Oprah interview with Charlotte I recorded for you?" Brennan asked Booth as he turned into Clay and Charlie's driveway.

He put the car in park and turned to regard his wife closely. "Nooo…why? Did _you_ watch it?"

"Of course I did. I like Oprah, she's very involved in community charities and her school in Africa is an amazing achievement." Brennan gathered her bag and moved to open her door.

"And the fact that she picked one of your books for her book club didn't hurt, either."

Brennan grinned conspiratorially. "Maybe. But it was a very good interview with Charlotte. They talked quite a bit about you and I."

Sighing, Booth exited the car and walked around the front to join Brennan, taking her arm to lead her to the front door. "I figured they would, the press loves that crap."

"What, that she is your ex-girlfriend, and that her husband and your wife were abducted together?"

Pausing before ringing the doorbell, Booth turned and took Brennan's hands in his. "Look, it's like I told you when all those journalists called. I am done with this story. Putting aside the fact that I would never want anything to happen to Charlie or her husband, you were kidnapped, Bones. You. My wife. The woman my whole world is built around. And if I think about this whole thing anymore than I absolutely have to, the possibilities will drive me insane. I'm going to be grateful forever that you and Clay were found safe and sound, but I am choosing not to dwell on the specifics any longer. So, no. I didn't watch the Oprah interview, and I probably never will. I just want to…"

"Move on and live your life."

"Exactly." Booth pulled Brennan into an impromptu embrace. "I love you, Bones. And I just want to spend the rest of my life doing that, nothing else. Alright?"

Nodding into his chest, Brennan agreed. "Alright. I love you too, Booth. Let's go get this over with, so we can go home and I can show you just how much."

Booth pulled back and grinned at her. "Oh, that is so happening, Bones. Count on it."

B&B

Once everyone was settled at the table in the Woods' formal dining room, Clayton cleared his throat and stood. All eyes turned to the Congressman and the room fell silent. He glanced down at Charlotte and winked before he began, "If you've turned your TV on in the last six weeks I'm sure you've heard how grateful I am to all of you but I wanted to invite you here to tell you all in person. What happened to me, what happened to each and every one of us really, could have destroyed everything." He paused for a moment and his gaze fell on Booth and Brennan, "But you are an amazing group of people and somehow, because of all of you this whole ordeal actually…It actually made everything a little stronger and truer."

He reached down and grasped Charlotte's hand, "Charlie and I will never forget what you did for us." He raised his wine glass, "Thank you. Cheers."

The group echoed him and clinked their glasses together. Booth reached across the table with his glass and touched Charlotte's water filled one, "What a difference five years makes, huh?"

She shook her head and smiled, "You can say that again."

Clayton sat down at the head of the table and took note of the warm eyes and easy smiles of the group, they were a family, a tightly knit unit and they had let him and Charlie in. He rested his hand on her thigh under the table as the caterers began serving dinner. His life had been lacking so much when he met her and now…And now he more than he ever knew was possible. He squeezed her thigh and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Love you…," he whispered before he pulled away.

B&B

Sweets stood at his place at the table and placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder, giving her a smile and a nod. At her returned smile, he addressed the gathering.

"Everyone! Hey…" He waited a moment for everyone to quiet down, and when that seemed unlikely, he looked to the woman next to him for help. With a grin, Pen placed two fingers in her mouth and blew, emitting a whistle loud enough to cause Angela to clap her hands over her ears and Booth to scowl in Pen's direction.

Clay chuckled. "Maybe we should bring you over to the Capitol when Congress is in session, Penelope. You would quiet that bunch of blowhards down faster than my pathetic gavel ever does."

Pen blushed prettily as everyone settled in and looked to Sweets, waiting for his announcement.

Clearing his throat nervously, Sweets looked around the table at his friends…his family, really. "Pen and I have some good news….well, great news, really. We're having a baby!"

To Sweets utter surprise, the first person to jump up and grab him in a hug was Brennan. He was even more shocked when she pulled back from the embrace and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm just so happy for you both, Sweets." Brennan smiled. She turned to her husband with a laugh. "Our baby duck is all grown up now, Booth!"

Sweets stared at Brennan and Booth, confused. "Baby duck? What are you talking about?"

Booth jumped up and slapped him on the back, a little too hard for his taste. "Don't worry about it, kid. Just a nickname. Hey, Pen! Congratulations!" He swept Penelope up into a huge bear hug. "You're going to be a wonderful mom!"

Laughing, Penelope patted Booth's back. "Thanks, Booth. Now please, put me down. You're squishing me."

Booth immediately dropped Pen to her feet, moving back so Cam, Angela and Hodgins could all get to her to offer their congratulations.

After giving everyone a few minutes to celebrate, and after receiving a sweet hug from Charlie and a slightly awkward handshake from Clay, Sweets pulled everyone's attention back to him.

"Everyone? I, um…I do have another announcement to make!" Sweets looked to Pen for encouragement, and then cleared his throat. "As of January, I will no longer be working for the FBI. I am opening my own private practice."

The room once again exploded in exclamations, most of them heartfelt, sincere and happy. Sweets avoided eye contact with Booth for a bit, dreading the older man's reaction. In fact, Booth's thoughts on the move meant almost as much to Sweets as Penelope's had, and he was still understandably reticent about discussing it with the man who he had come to view as an older brother of sorts. Finally, Sweets turned towards Booth, surprised to find the agent standing directly behind him, an enigmatic smile on his face.

"So, you're abandoning us, huh Sweets?" He clapped the young doctor on the shoulder with affection.

"Uh…yeah." Sweets sucked in a breath and found his courage. "Yes, I am Booth. I think it's time. I want to help more people on a even more personal level, and this is the best way for me to do that."

Booth kept his hand on Sweets shoulder for a moment more, looking him directly in the eye. Then, a larger, more expressive smile crossed his face and he pulled the younger man into a quick hug. "Good for you, Sweets. Really. It's going to suck not having the best damn profiler I ever met at my beck and call anymore, but I think it's great that you're moving on to something better for you. And your family."

A relieved smile crossed Sweets features, and he felt Pen's hand slide into his. "Thanks, Booth. I appreciate your support."

"You'll always have that, kid. Always."

B&B

Charlotte stood in the doorway watching Brennan speak to the caterer. Another woman invading your kitchen during a dinner party would rankle most, but Charlie knew Brennan was only talking to the woman about her vegetarian dishes, especially the one Seeley had seemed to like so much. With a grin and the thought that only Temperance Brennan would hassle the caterer for a recipe at someone else's party, Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Bren, you're giving me a complex. Is our company not enough for you out there?"

Brennan turned and gave Charlie that oddly disconcerting stare she donned when she didn't understand some social nicety, her brow furrowing. "Oh. I'm sorry, Charlotte. I didn't mean to be rude, but Booth enjoys my vegan fare so rarely, I thought…"

"No, no…it's really okay, Bren. I understand. I thought Seeley was going to inhale that Seitan, he loved it so much. Get the recipe, if you can. I was only kidding with you." Charlie nodded at the caterer, who handed Brennan a card with the recipe printed on it.

Thanking the caterer with a smile, Brennan then moved to the counter, where she had left her wine glass. Picking it up, she turned and leaned back, smiling at Charlie. "I don't think I've felt this comfortable at someone else's home since Jack and Angela moved to the smaller house. I realize it's odd, due to the fact that I was kidnapped from the back yard, but…"

"Have I ever told you how very sorry I am that happened to you?" Charlie interrupted suddenly, twisting her hands together nervously. "I know you don't blame me, but this whole thing still makes me feel responsible, and I am so sorry that you got caught up in all of this." Charlie hugged herself tightly and turned away from Brennan's penetrative stare. She waited for the onslaught of denial and recriminations on misplaced guilt, surprised beyond measure when Brennan said the one thing she never imagined.

"Alright. I forgive you, Charlotte."

Wheeling back around, Charlie stared at Brennan for a full minute before she found her voice. "Really? You're not going to tell me how none of this was my fault, that I couldn't have known what Tucker was thinking or planning, and that simply living my life doesn't make me to blame for how some crazy person chose to interpret that life?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Brennan smiled. "You, quite obviously, don't need me to tell you any of that. But I can see that you need some sort of…absolution for your very human feelings of responsibility over this entire episode. And if, with my forgiveness, I can give you that….well, then you have it. I forgive you."

Charlie nodded, wiping her cheeks free of tears. "I once told Seeley that if I was sexually attracted to women, I would most definitely hit on you. I haven't changed that opinion one bit since then."

"Hmm. I can only imagine…what kind of images that brought to mind…for Booth, knowing him." Brennan tried to contain her amusement, but it was escaping in small bursts. "I…he…oh, my." Bending at the waist, she allowed herself to give in to the laughter, delighted when Charlie joined her as they both released the last tiny barrier between them, and bonded as real friends.

B&B

"So, Gus…how's things going with Cam?" Hodgins settled himself next to the larger man, kicking back on the sofa and crossing his ankle over the opposite knee, looking completely comfortable.

Gus gave the bug man a sideways glance, ignoring the amused look from Booth as the other man walked out of the room with Clay. "Things with Camille are just fine, thanks Jack. How's things with Angela?"

Hodgins snorted. "Touché, my friend. I got it." He sat up, leaned forward, and turned his head as the smile dropped off his face. "But here's the thing. Cam? She's my boss…but she is also my family. Our family." Jack waved a hand towards the other side of the room, where Angela, Sweets and Penelope were chatting with the woman in question. "And even though you seem like a good man, I still feel the need to make sure that Cam is in good hands. You understand?"

Gus grinned, and then slapped Hodgins on the leg, causing him to hide his wince. "Jack, I would be worried if you didn't check up on me. No one knows better than I do how close your team is, so your worries are baseless. I adore Camille, and she is in very good hands."

"Yes, I am. So quit picking on him, Hodgins." Cam sat down on the arm of the sofa, next to Gus. She leaned down and kissed him quickly, then smiled at Jack. "But, thank you anyway."

Hodgins returned Cam's smile. "Anytime, boss." Standing, he pointed at his wife. "Now, it's time to go rescue Pen from Angie. She's been grilling her about the baby since their announcement." They watched in amusement as he crossed the room and hugged Angela from behind, effectively stopping the arm waving speech she was giving to a wide-eyed Penelope.

Cam laughed. "Poor Penelope. Between Brennan offering to help her set up a birth plan that includes a water birth and Angela already planning the baby shower, that girl hasn't had a moment to herself since dinner."

"Water birth?" Gus actually paled at the thought. "Sounds delightful."

"Your tone says otherwise, Agent Blanc." She chucked him under the chin. "Not into the hippie culture-approach to delivering babies?"

Shaking his head, Gus grunted. "I am sorry, Camille. But no. There is a reason every hospital has a maternity ward, it was meant to be used."

"Agreed. Even if I wanted a baby, which I don't, I certainly wouldn't be giving birth in the bathroom."

Gus took a moment to take in her expression. "You're sure, right? Not something you're going to change your mind about? Not wanting a baby, I mean."

Cam slid off the arm of the sofa and settled herself in his lap, arms around his neck. With a soft kiss, she reassured him. "I have never wanted a baby of my own. That has never been an issue for me, and that will never change. I have Michelle, and my family procreates enough for me to have a little time with a baby now and then to satisfy any lingering maternal feelings I might have. It's not in my plans for the future. Ever." She narrowed her eyes for a moment. "What about you?"

"Nope. I am perfectly content without ever having children. It's not something I've ever needed, actually. Just..not me." He smiled. "You were worried a little, weren't you, Camille?"

"Mmm. Maybe a little. But I'm glad we've gotten that settled." She kissed him briefly. "Very glad."

"Oh, believe me…so am I." He replied, as he moved in to lengthen the kiss.

B&B

Clay had asked Booth to join him out on the deck because there were things that he felt he needed to say to the man who saved his life but as they stood together, smoking cigars and looking in on the activity taking place in the kitchen, he realized that nothing needed to be said after all.

Booth finally broke the awkward silence, "I know that we're all trying to get past what happened but I am curious about one thing."

Clay looked over at him, "The journals?"

"Yeah, Cam and Gus gathered up everything but them and I was wondering what happened to them."

"The night I came home from the hospital, I woke up around dawn and I found Charlie at the dining room table staring at the wall."

"She read 'em?"

Clay shook his head, "She only read one entry and that was enough. It was about her parents. Uh, she and I had gone out to California, where they were buried, before we got married and he followed us."

Booth looked at him curiously, thinking to himself that that wasn't quite enough to push Charlotte over the edge. Clay picked up on the other man's question and continued.

"It was more than that he followed us out there, it was…He researched their lives, he knew a lot about them and then he mentioned that he had been there before. Apparently a few times when she was out of the country and he didn't follow her and instead of following me or you," Clay paused and sighed, "he would go out to Berkeley and sniff around. She's not real open about her parents and that was for her than anything else that was in those journals."

Booth nodded, for all the months he spent with Charlotte, all she ever told him was that they died in a car accident when she was in college. "What did you do with the journals?"

"I threw them in that fire pit," he gestured to the center of the backyard, "and burned them."

"I would have done the same thing."

After a few minutes of quiet, Clay looked over at Booth, "I have to ask, do you trust that Sweets kid?"

Booth nodded, "I really do. Why?"

"Charlotte needs someone to talk to about all of this and," he sighed, "if she went to a new therapist, she would have to tell this whole sordid story to be able to make any headway."

"And Sweets already knows everything. That lessens the chances of the story getting out there."

Clay nodded, "That is exactly my thinking and she seems to like him – she's had nothing but good things to say about him, about all of you really."

Booth rubbed his chin in deep thought, "You really think she'll talk to him?"

"I do. She's not as stubborn as she used to be, she's…"

"She's changed a lot, I see that. But I have to say, it's all for the better."

Clay smiled, "I hope so."

B&B

"You know, you see him on TV and stuff and you think, 'that's a handsome man' but in person…"

"He looks like a cross between Superman and a Disney prince." Angela mused, finishing Penelope's sentence as they watched Clayton and Booth chat on the deck.

Penelope lightly backhanded Angela on the arm, "I know, right?"

Angela nodded, "Can you imagine how beautiful that little Woodsling is gonna be?"

"So beautiful, unless," Penelope paused when Charlotte entered the room, "they end up with a little red headed boy."

Wincing, Angela shook her head, "I hadn't thought about that…Yikes."

"Double yikes."

B&B

"Can I ask the million dollar question?" Booth asked as he exhaled a ring of smoke.

Clay rolled his eyes, "Yes, I will be running for president."

"Really?"

"When I first got home, those first few weeks, I thought that maybe it wasn't the right thing to do. I thought it would be easier if Charlie and I moved back to Philly, I could teach law, she could write. Besides, I don't want to be elected president of the United States because of something terrible that happened to me."

"What changed your mind?"

"Charlotte." He shook his head once and exhaled deeply, "When I told her all of this, she told me that he had ruined the last four years of her life, years she had previously considered to be the best she'd had, and she be damned if she let him ruin her future."

Booth smiled, a crooked, knowing smile, "She's right."

"I know she's right." They both turned and looked into the kitchen where Brennan and Charlotte were sharing a very animated conversation. "They make us better, don't they?"

"They really do."

B&B

Angela let Hodgins move her away from Sweets and Penelope and pull her into his embrace.

"You're feeling awfully affectionate tonight. Anything I should know?"

"Nah, I just wanted to hold my wife in my arms and be thankful for a few minutes." He leaned forward and nipped lightly at her ear, causing her to gasp. "Have a problem with that?"

Angela turned in Jack's arms and locked eyes with him, letting ever ounce of love and affection she felt for him shine through her expressive features. "I never have a problem with you sharing your love. You're a very passionate man, Jack Hodgins…I would be crazy to every turn down your advances."

He gave her a slightly saucy grin in return. "You'd better quit looking at me like that or we're going to have to go find a closet so I can show you just how passionate I really am." He wiggled his eyebrows to complete the blatant innuendo.

Angela leaned forward and captured his lips softly, more softly than the conversation called for. "Promise me something…promise me that you will never, ever change, Jack."

Hodgins returned the kiss, and then pulled Angela closer into his embrace, breathing in her scent and her love. "If it means I can do this, hold you in my arms for the rest of my life? That, my love, is one promise I most certainly can keep. Count on it."

B&B

Clay sat down next to Brennan on the love seat in the family room, giving her a small, friendly smile. "How is your wrist feeling, Bren?" He nodded at the hand in question.

"Much better, thank you Clayton. It was a simple perilunate dislocation, and as such healed rather quickly." Brennan turned to regard him closely. "And how are you feeling? You seem to be moving more comfortably than you were a few weeks ago."

"Much, thanks. The physical therapy was really helpful, and sleeping in my own bed doesn't hurt, either. In fact, just being home…it's the best medicine I could ever have."

"I understand that, very much so. The first time I was kidnapped was only for a few hours, but after I got home from the hospital, my apartment seemed very comforting. The familiar seems to bring a calm to that situation that almost nothing else can." Clay watched, charmed, as Brennan took on an enigmatic smile and a faraway look in her eyes. "This time, however…I didn't feel really safe until I had Alexandra and Booth with me, together. You will see very soon what a difference a child makes in your life. You and Charlotte are most definitely a family, but adding this new baby…I can't quantify the feeling of completeness Alexandra brings to me…to us. Our house is really, truly a home now."

Clay reached over and took Brennan's hand gently. Having shared such a harrowing situation as being kidnapped, he naturally felt a little closer to her than the others gathered. "Thank you, Temperance. Truly. And I can honestly say I am so looking forward to being a daddy. It's…" He glanced at Charlie, who was standing by the fireplace and speaking in hushed tones with Booth. "It's everything I've ever wanted, for a very long time."

Nodding, Brennan followed his glance, taking in their respective spouses chatting. "I understand exactly how you feel. He…they…are everything I ever wanted. Even if it took me a very long time to realize it."

B&B

"So, Red…how are you feeling?" Booth leaned against the fireplace, inwardly glad to see that Charlie's eyes were clear and her skin seemed to be glowing with health and happiness.

"Honestly, Seeley? Better than I have in a very long time. I'm actually content."

"That's good to know. I'm genuinely happy for you, Charlie. You deserve that and so much more."

Charlie leaned sideways and bumped his side with her shoulder. "So do you, you know." She moved her head to gesture at Clay and Brennan, who seemed to be engaged in some sort of friendly debate. "We both got pretty lucky, huh?"

"We really did." Booth smiled and reached to touch her shoulder lightly. "So, are you excited about the baby?"

Charlie nodded happily. "Definitely. I know that Clay wants a boy, but I don't care. As long as the baby is healthy, that's all that matters."

"Babies are a wonderful thing, you'll see." She watched as Booth's eye went back to rest on his wife, a sweet, loving smile on his face. "It will bring you and Clay closer together, too."

"I can see that." Charlie grinned. "So, are you and Bren going to have any more kids? Or just Alex?"

Thinking back on the surprising conversation Brennan had initiated the night before, Booth nodded. "That's funny that you ask now. Bones and I talked about it yesterday, and yeah…we want to try and have one more."

The grin that broke across his face made Charlie chuckle. "Seeley, you are such a goofy dad. I love that about you, you know. Your kids are so lucky to have you."

The smile on Booth's face took on a more tender expression as he looked at Charlie intently. "You should know, your child is so incredibly lucky to have you, too. You, Charlotte Townsend Woods, are going to be an amazing mother."

Charlie blinked back the unexpected tears at Booth's heartfelt comment. "Thank you, Seeley." She glanced around the room at everyone, taking in the unusual pairings and the companionship and caring and friendship love and trust that was flowing all around them, and then turned and pulled Booth into a quick, happy hug. "I can't imagine feeling luckier or more blessed than I do right at this moment."

The End!

(Epilogue to follow...)


	29. Chapter 29

"The unreal is more powerful than the real, because nothing is as perfect as you can imagine it. because its only intangible ideas, concepts, beliefs, fantasies that last. stone crumbles. wood rots. people, well, they die. but things as fragile as a thought, a dream, a legend, they can go on and on." ~ Chuck Palahniuk

Epilogue: You Can't Always Get What You Want 

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Portland?"

Charlie looked up from her laptop, slightly annoyed about having her concentration broken by her assistant, "I got in late last night or actually, early this morning and came right here. There's a lot of work to be done. But Portland was good, really good. They loved Clay – the speech went over extremely well and I think that the Pacific Northwest is ours for the win."

The staffer nodded and then looked down at the pad he was carrying, "Uh, when does the Speaker get back from Denver?"

"He's back on the 16th but then he's busy through the 19th for Agent Blanc's wedding. He's made it very clear that he wants nothing booked for those three days."

The aide nodded, made a notation on his calendar, and walked briskly away from Charlotte. She sighed and glanced around the busy campaign headquarters and smiled to herself. This is what she and Clayton had been working toward for years. After over a year of travel, interviews, speeches and personal appearances, they were less than a month away from the election and he was leading in every national poll. Barring any major catastrophes, all indicators pointed to Clayton Samuel Woods being elected the next President of the United States.

As she moved toward the coffee pot, she saw Booth enter the office and inwardly groaned, "Deputy Director Booth, to what do I owe this visit?"

He smiled, "Well, when my wife's been out of town for almost a week I kinda like to see her as soon as she gets home but when she doesn't come _home_, I have to seek her out."

She scrunched her face, "I'm sorry, babe. It was so late and-"

Booth snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him, "And there's so much to do and yada, yada, yada. Yeah, I know that speech all too well." He tilted her chin up and kissed her a little too passionately for their surroundings. "Hey Red…" he whispered against her lips.

She smiled almost bashfully, "Hey stranger…"

Remembering where she was, she pulled away from him, "This will all be over soon."

"No it won't. He's gonna win and then you go from campaign manager to what? Press Secretary? Lead advisor?"

"Something like that." She grabbed his hand and led him back to her office.

"Do you have time for lunch?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

She glanced down at the blotter calendar on her desk and then back up to her husband, "I think so."

He scratched his head, "Good, I need you to interpret a dream for me."

"Another one, Seeley?" She asked as she perched on the edge of her desk. "Was this one like the last one?"

"Kinda, this one was like a…like a continuation of the first one."

"So, I was still a war correspondent when we met? And we were a thing but not a _thing_? And then you dumped me and married Temperance?" She smirked as she watched his neck and then his ears blush bright red.

Booth nodded guiltily, "Yup and in this one, you were still married to Clayton, you were pregnant and he was kidnapped by a guy from my unit in Afghanistan."

"The unit from the first dream?" Charlotte looked at him skeptically, "The one you were never a part of?"

"You know I have no control over what I dream, right? I mean, it's not like…" he sighed and then stepped toward her, cradling her face, "I love you, you know that right?"

She looked up at him with her dark blue eyes and smiled, "I know you do. I've never doubted that. Ever." She gripped his arms and playfully shook him back and forth, "These dreams…I think they're your way of working out all your fears and unnecessary guilt. Damn Catholics…"

He narrowed his eyes on her, "The dream got weirder."

"How am I not surprised?"

Booth stepped back and smoothed down his tie, "Get this, the kidnapper's name was Tucker."

Charlotte laughed, "I know you don't like our dog all that much but making him the villain in your dream? That's a bit much, babe."

"I know but…Anyway, Tucker, the man not the dog, had been stalking you for over four years and had kept detailed journals about your life. Me and the Jeffersonian team swooped in, stayed with you in Clay's brownstone and figured everything out just in time to save Clay and Bones, who had been taken as well."

"God, I'd love to live in Clayton's house." Charlotte mused playfully. There was a part of her that thought to be offended by these dreams but never really was. Because not only was the idea of Booth and Brennan together ludicrous to those who knew them, but she also knew that when Seeley Booth married her he took the 'till death do us part' part very seriously.

Booth fixed his hands on his hips, "This isn't funny, Charlotte."

At the sound of her full name, Charlotte slipped off her desk and reached for her husband's tie and pulled him closer, "Maybe not to you but it's very funny to me. If you're concerned about them, you should talk with Sweets."

"No way in hell, I'd never hear the end of it. Besides," he kissed her quickly, "I'd rather you just sort 'em out for me, Red."

She released his tie and sighed dramatically, "Fine, let's go get lunch and we can discuss why whenever I'm out of town you dream about having sex with Temperance _Brennan-Booth_." She smirked at him before reaching for the door and opening it.

Booth groaned as he followed her through the busy campaign headquarters, when she put it that way it made him feel like a heel. The dreams had started when Charlotte first got busy with the presidential campaign and he moved out of the field and took the assistant deputy director job at the bureau. So much changed in a short time, Charlie was never home and he was stuck in an office all day and… He really had no idea why they started and regardless of how 'right' that world seemed while he was sleeping, it rang completely wrong during his waking hours.

He waited by the door for Charlotte and watched as she talked with a few staffers. Her confidence, control and crisp appearance in this environment made the people who worked for her both fear and respect her and that never failed to make Booth laugh. If they only knew that she left the house with two different shoes on at least once a week, that she cried every single time (and there were numerous times) she watched _The Notebook, Beaches_, _Steel Magnolias_, and pretty much any other movie made for her gender and that she laid awake at night, almost every night, doubting her ability to steer this campaign to a win. The things she hid from the world, what she thought made her appear weak, were the things he loved most about her.

She met him at the door, "What are you grinning about?"

"No one knows you like I do," he helped her into her coat and then close to her ear said, "I like that."

She flipped her hair out of her collar and sincerely responded, "So do I."

As they walked toward the diner she thought about the odd dream her husband was obsessing over and how it wasn't much weirder than the life they had actually lived. She and Booth met under the saddest of circumstances – Clay's wife, Michelle, had been killed in a car accident and because he was a Congressman, Booth was brought in to investigate the crash. Working solo at the time, Brennan had taken a year sabbatical to sail around the Caribbean with her then boyfriend, Booth became closely acquainted with Charlotte as she was fiercely protective of Clayton and double-checked Booth's findings at every step of the investigation.

After the case was closed, Booth waited exactly a week to ask her out for a date, a date she turned down. Charlie had no interest in becoming involved with a man whose life was constantly in danger but after his third call in as many weeks, she gave in. And now, she was still consistently giving into him five years later.

"Don't forget I told Bones we'd watch Sasha tonight so she and Gus can make sure everything is in place for the wedding." Booth reminded her, pulling her away from her internal walk down memory lane.

"Trying to stir some of my maternal desires?" She asked with a smirk as they made their way into the diner.

"Maybe…Would that be such a bad thing?"

Charlie took a seat at their usual table, "I thought we had put a pin in this until after the election?"

Booth sighed, "We had, I just wanted to remind you where we stuck it."

A few minutes later Brennan breezed into the diner, "Temperance," Charlotte called out, "please, join us."

"How was your trip?" Brennan asked as she sat down next to her.

"Excellent. We've got three weeks left and things couldn't look better."

Brennan smiled, "Good. I know how hard you and Clayton have worked"

"And I've suffered." Booth muttered under his breath.

"Aw, poor Seeley has to do his own laundry when I'm away." Charlotte teased in a whiny voice.

Brennan uncharacteristically giggled at the other woman's comment, causing Booth to look up from his menu at her, "Doing the laundry doesn't bother me, ok?" He glanced over at Charlotte, "But there are other _things _that do."

Charlotte cocked a brow, "What things?"

"The kinda things Bones doesn't need to know about." He explained in a hushed tone, barely moving his lips.

Brennan turned to Charlotte with a conspiratorial grin, "Booth doesn't want to talk about how you being gone so often has effected your sex life in front of me."

Charlotte pursed her lips and nodded, keeping her attention fully on Brennan, "I know, the man is a prude."

"What he doesn't realize is that we're all quite aware of when he's 'bothered' – he doesn't hide it well at all. He gets very cranky."

"Oh, I know all about the crankiness. I mean, is that supposed to make me wanna run home and jump him?"

Brennan opened her mouth to respond but Booth threw his menu down and spoke first.

"Stop! Both of you." Booth demanded. "I hate it when you gang up on me." The two women, the ones no one ever expected to be friends, broke out in laughter and finally looked across the table at Booth.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I know that I shouldn't encourage Charlotte teasing you but it's very entertaining for me…" Brennan's apology was cut short by her ringing phone. When she glanced at the caller id, she suddenly stood up, "I'm going to take this outside."

"I'm sorry too, babe." Charlotte reached across the table and laid her hand on his, "I know you're no prude…" He looked up and offered her his sexy, little smile, the same smile that had compelled her into his bed for the first time so long ago.

Booth flipped his hand over so that their palms were touching, "You're home tonight, right?"

She bit her lip in regret, "There's a dinner I'm supposed to go to …" When she saw disappointment darken his brown eyes over spending another night alone, Charlotte knew she was going to stay home. Dramatically, she closed her eyes and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. Then with only one eye open, she looked at Booth with a wanton smirk, "I feel a little feverish. I think I need to be in bed early."

"I couldn't agree more." He squeezed her hand, "I really do miss you, you know? And not just because I'm 'bothered', as Bones put it."

"I know." She brushed her bangs off her forehead and exhaled deeply, "Just remember this is almost over and when it is, we're Hawaii bound."

The mention of the long-awaited vacation relaxed Booth's features, "And we're going to…you know, un-stick that pin?"

Charlie smiled, "We'll definitely spend a lot of time trying."

A few minutes later Brennan rejoined them at the table, "Sorry about that, apparently the seamstress thought that the wedding was in two weeks not this week."

"Is it going to be ready in time?" Charlotte asked.

Brennan nodded as she took a sip of her coffee, "She assured me that it would be ready on time after I offered a monetary incentive. With all of this planning and all of these phone calls," she shook her head, "sometimes I think the two of you had the right idea."

"I don't know Bones, I just don't see you and Gus getting married by an Elvis impersonator in Vegas."

"Neither do I but I meant the fact that you kept it simple. No plans, no caterers, no florists, no headaches. Just the two of you."

Charlotte smiled at Booth, "It was a nice, hassle free affair, huh?"

He agreed with a grin, "Viva Las Vegas."

After dating for about 18 months, Booth and Charlotte found themselves in Las Vegas on a two-day layover due to a mid-west blizzard while flying back to DC after visiting her parents in California. Booth joked, or rather tried to make it sound like he was joking, that in order to keep his mind off gambling, they should get married - thinking that Charlotte would freak out at the suggestion. But she surprised him when she simply said ok and a little over three hours later, they were Mr. and Mrs. Booth.

Charlotte turned her attention to Brennan, "Are you nervous about this weekend?"

Brennan inhaled sharply and shook her head, "Not in the slightest. Augustus and I are certain this is the best thing for both of us. And more importantly, it's the best thing for Sasha."

Booth tried to hide how much her words pleased him as he stirred his coffee. He never expected that when he introduced the two at a fundraiser a few years back that this was where they'd end up. But from the start, there was an undeniable spark between them.

Augustus Blanc was everything Brennan never knew she wanted or needed in a man. He was handsome and smart and strong – physically, mentally and all the other ways that counted but above all else he was kind, patient, and captivated by her from the start.

Things between them moved quickly at first, they moved in together three months after meeting and then barely a month later, Brennan announced she was pregnant. But after Sasha, a child that Angela once said was so beautiful the rest of the world should just give up trying, was born it was almost as if they were content to stay just as they were. Brennan was happy and she feared that changing anything would ruin it. Until one night when Gus finally told her they had to get married. He _told_ her and much to her, and everyone else's, surprise, she agreed. There was no fight or fear in the decision and that simple fact made Brennan certain it was the right one.

After the waitress brought out their meals, Brennan sat back and listened to Charlotte and Booth chatter about the campaign, about what color their dining room should be painted, about whether or not their new neighbors were swingers and why Booth refused to eat healthier. Their constant verbal sparring didn't have the zing of the bickering between she and Booth but it was full of love and often quite amusing for Brennan.

As she ate her salad, Brennan thought back to when she first came home from her purpose-free sabbatical and learned that her entire world had changed. She had left Sully in St. Barts after realizing that a life drifting with a dreamer was not for her and upon arriving home she found that nothing was as she left it; Angela and Hodgins had quietly eloped and Booth was not only no longer working with the Jeffersonian, he was also madly in love with Charlotte.

For the first few months, she and Booth struggled with their relationship both personal and professional. It took longer than either expected to get back into the swing of things and there were often times when both thought it would have been best if they gave up and went their separate ways. Fortunately, they weren't the kind to admit defeat and eventually their stubbornness prevailed, and they fell back into the Booth and Brennan groove.

When Booth got up to go to the bathroom, Charlotte leaned over toward Brennan with a wicked grin, "Hey, Seeley had another one of those dreams while I was gone. Apparently, this one was even more bizarre than the first one. God, it cracks me up…"

Brennan set her coffee cup down and studied Charlie's face for any sign of discomfort or anger but there was none, "I find it strange that these dreams entertain you as much as they do. Most women would be horrified to know that their husband dreamt of them as nothing more than a sexual fling and of another woman as his wife."

Charlotte shrugged and watched Booth as he made his way back to the table, "Yeah, but most women aren't married to Seeley Booth either."

Brennan nodded in agreement. "This is true."

* * *

**Are you shaking your head? Are you thinking how the hell could NatesMama and Smurfs do this to you? Are you worried we've lost our minds? Have no fear, this has just been an example of NatesMama letting Smurfs run wild with her 'What If' theories. Sorry if we upset or scared you, the idea was too good to ignore.:) The real epilogue will be posted shortly ~ Thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

"Everything is funnier in retrospect, funnier and prettier and cooler.  
You can laugh at anything from far enough away."  
~ Chuck Palahniuk

Epilogue (The real one this time…)

Clayton Woods twirled his wife around the dance floor, smiling at her obvious delight in their easy movements and grace. With everything that had happened in the last two years, it was nice for both of them to just relax and enjoy themselves.

After the birth of their son, Clayton Woods Jr, Clay and Charlie hit the campaign trail, baby in tow, where Clay easily won the Democrat Party's nomination. Then, to Clay's surprise and Charlie's utter shock, Booth, Brennan and the rest of the Jeffersonian team took it upon themselves to campaign heavily and wholeheartedly on Clay's behalf. During one stop in New York City, Charlie finally asked Brennan why they all had suddenly jumped in with both feet and Brennan's response earned her, and her team, Charlie and Clay Woods' undying devotion forever.

"Because Clay is a good man, something we all believe is needed in this country. And because you're family…and there is nothing we will not do for family."

After a long, hard and sometimes exhausting battle, everything they had worked for culminated in an out-of-control celebration in Philadelphia when Clayton Woods was elected the 45th President of the United States.

Less than a month later, they found themselves here, at the Hay-Adams Hotel, celebrating the marriage of Clay's closest friend and personal bodyguard to whom Clay described as "the only woman alive who would ever put up with Gus." As the First Couple-elect moved smoothly around the dance floor, Charlie glanced around, looking for the bride.

"Have you seen Cam? I know she was looking for the rest of the bridal party to get some more pictures." She scanned the room again, finding Angela and Temperance chatting at the main table, but no Cam.

"Maybe she's hiding. These things are incredibly stressful, if I remember correctly. Especially for the bride." Clay winked knowingly at Charlie, who wrinkled her forehead in distaste.

"Hey, I was marrying the Speaker of the House…I was understandably nervous!"

"Sure, but locking yourself in your bathroom in nothing but a slip, claiming you had hives and we had to cancel the wedding? That was classic, Charlie."

Charlie slapped him on the chest and rolled her eyes. "You're mean, Mr. President-Elect."

"Mmmm." Clay leaned in and kissed her. "Say that again…"

"Mr. President-Elect?" Kiss.

"Yes…that sounds…slightly naughty coming from those lips…" He kissed her again.

"Mr." Kiss. "President…" Kiss. "Elect." Kiss. Charlotte laughed softly. "You're incorrigible."

"Will you two break it up? You're singeing the rest of us here with all that fire you're making…" Angela teased as her and Jack waltzed by, moving smoothly despite her seven-month pregnant belly.

"Jealous?" Clay snickered, sharing a fist-bump with Hodgins as the women rolled their eyes.

"Hey, as soon as I can see my feet, we are reclaiming our crown as the hottest couple in our little group, and don't you forget it!" Angela looked slightly indignant, even with a twinkle in her eye.

Clay moved from Charlie and silently indicated to Jack that he wanted to switch partners. Once he began to twirl Angela, he gave her his full-wattage charm smile and elegantly dipped her unwieldy frame. "You look gorgeous, Angela. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Once upright again, Angela blushed furiously. "I am so damn glad I voted for you, Mr. President."

B&B

Watching the proceedings from his seat next to his new wife at the head table, Gus couldn't help but grin. Three years ago, he had been what he thought happy was…a job he loved, working for a man he respected, dating occasionally and enjoying life. Then he met Dr. Camille Saroyan and everything he thought he'd wanted got turned upside down and inside out. He had a large group of real, close friends, a step-daughter he was thrilled to admit that he adored, and plenty of babies to spoil while avoiding the distasteful task of changing a single diaper. He would never be caught complaining, especially now as he watched his gorgeous bride stand and sashay towards the band, commandeering the microphone in order to wrangle the errant wedding party for a few more photos.

B&B

"Bren, come on…put that beautiful baby down and get out here. Cam wants us all to take a few more pictures." Angela leaned heavily on Booth's shoulder as she waved over his head to get her best friend's attention, which was now solely focused on her infant son.

"Ang, take a load off. Bones needs to finish feeding Joe and then we can go stand for more ridiculously contrived pictures." Booth scowled slightly. "Seriously, how many poses does Cam need? It's not like she'll never see us gussied up again, we're all invited to the inauguration."

Brennan moved the blanket she had draped over herself and the baby as he nursed, looking to see if he was any closer to being full. "Booth, it's her wedding day. We are her wedding party. It's important to her. Just because we kept things low-down, doesn't mean everyone does."

"Low-key, babe. Low-key. And I am grateful for that, let me tell you. Have I bought you something shiny and expensive lately to thank you for that again?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and handed a satisfied Joe to his dad to burp him. "I certainly do not need any more jewelry from you, Booth. That necklace you purchased when Joseph was born is more than adequate. I can't wear everything I have now even if I wore a piece every day for a year."

Booth shrugged, and then grinned when his son let loose a belch that had Angela chuckling. "You love beautiful things, Bones. And I love you; therefore…I am contractually obligated to drape you in jewels. It's my right as your husband and the father of your children."

"Come on, Brennan…let the man pamper you. I'm a little jealous; Hodgins just takes me on long trips to show his love, I haven't gotten a new diamond in months." Angela waved her right hand in Brennan's direction, showing off the sapphire and ruby tennis bracelet her appreciative husband graced her with when she'd announced that she was pregnant.

"Enough is enough, Booth. I love every single thing you've given me, but I'd rather take one of those vacations Angela gets then have to buy yet another case for my jewelry. We still haven't gone back to Ireland, and you promised me we would."

"Alright, fine. As soon as we get Clay and Charlie moved into the White House, we can plan a trip for this summer."

Brennan laughed lightly. "You make it sound like you, Jack and Gus will be lifting furniture and boxes to carry into the residence, where you'll drink beer and relax afterwards. I'm fairly certain Clayton and Charlotte have professional movers for that."

Booth held the baby up and affected a childish tone, completely ignoring Brennan's comments. "What do you think, Joseph Wyatt Brennan Booth? You want to go explore the Emerald Isle with your mom and brother and sister?"

Rolling her eyes, Brennan asked. "Do you think Rebecca will let Parker go?"

"I'm sure she will, Bones. She and Brent were talking about a vacation themselves; they might appreciate doing it kid-free."

Brennan shook her head. "We are never taking another vacation without the children. At least until they are grown." She still regretted the time they were apart from Alexandra and Parker when Clay was kidnapped two years previous.

"And I agree, Bones." Booth stood while holding Joe on his shoulder. "Here, let me take the little man to Max while we indulge the bride for one more set of pictures."

Angela patted the baby's bottom with a grin. "Have I told you how great you look holding that baby, Booth?" She sighed. "There is something about a man and a baby….whew." Fanning herself, she pulled Brennan away from her family. "Let's get this over with so we can really get the party started, Bren."

Booth gave Brennan an amused grin as she looked back at him while being pulled in Angela's considerable wake. "Make sure Dad changes him soon!" She called.

Booth waved in recognition, and then headed over to where Max was having a spirited discussion with Caroline Julian next to the bar.

"Well, Seeley Booth…you might as well just hand that baby over right now. Come on…now!" Caroline held her arms out, waiting as patiently as she ever did for Booth to place Joe on her shoulder. The normally hard-edged prosecutor cooed and smiled as she rocked the perfectly content boy back and forth, glaring at his father in the process. "Didn't you have somewhere you had to be, Cherie? Go on…your father-in-law and I can manage one little baby…go get your picture taken for the two thousandth time tonight!" She pushed, harder than Booth expected, on his shoulder, forcing him to stumble and Max to break out in raucous laughter.

"Knocked on your ass by a little tiny woman, huh Booth? You've been behind a desk too long, son. You're losing your touch." Max winked at a chuckling Caroline.

"I heard that he was going soft on us, but I never would have believed it." And with that, they turned their attention to the baby in Caroline's arms, effectively dismissing Booth and his rapidly reddening face.

Muttering under his breath about pain-in-the-ass lawyers and ungrateful ex-cons, Booth walked around the crowded dance floor, headed for the stage area where the wedding photographer was arranging the attendants around a beaming Cam and Gus.

Standing to Cam's right were her maid of honor, Michelle, and her bridesmaids, Brennan, Angela, Charlie and Penelope. To Gus's left were his best man Clay, and ushers Hodgins, Gus's cousin Mitchell, and Sweets. Booth took his place between Hodgins and Clay as the photographer threw him a glare for being late. Sighing dramatically and eliciting a chuckle from Clay, Booth turned dutifully forward and smiled charmingly into the barrage of flashes.

B&B

"So, Charlie…what names did the Secret Service give you all?" Angela leaned into her hand, elbow resting on the table in front of her. "Something funny, I hope."

Charlotte shook her head and shifted Clay Jr. from the leg he was perched on to the other. "Well, Clay didn't think his was very funny, but I got a kick out of it."

"Oh, now you have to tell me!"

Charlie made a show of looking around conspiratorially and then leaned into Angela. "Tulip, Tiger and Tarzan."

Angela's very unladylike snort brought the same reaction from Charlie, and they both began laughing heartily, causing the child between them to join in excitedly, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands.

"Tarzan!" Angela gasped in amusement. "That is priceless!"

"Oh, not nearly as priceless as the look on the President-Elect's face when he found out." Charlotte handed CJ over to his Auntie Angela, who let him rub her belly in fascination as she talked with his mother. "I honestly thought Clay was going to make them change it. And the best part? Gus picked it."

Angela started a fresh spate of laughter. "I knew that man was evil at heart. I love it!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for the wedding, they probably still wouldn't be talking." Charlie winked.

Looking across the ballroom at the huddle of Clay, Booth and Gus, all sharing a laugh, Angela shook her head. "Yes, it seems as though all is forgiven."

Charlie smiled at the three men. "Of course. Men are naturally predisposed to get over almost anything they do to each other. Look at all that testosterone. Very manly and forgiving."

"Indeed." Angela agreed with a laugh. Turning away from the men, she grinned evilly. "So, First Lady, I was wondering…."

Charlie rolled her eyes good naturedly, knowing that whatever Angela was about to ask was either personal in nature or incredibly devious. Either way, Charlie knew from experience, it was bound to be good. She handed CJ over to his nanny for nap time with a loving kiss and turned back to her friend. "Yes, Ang?"

"Planning on having sex in the Oval Office?" Angela grinned as she watched a furious blush cover Charlotte's face and neck.

"Angela! That's none of your business!"

"So that's a yes, then?"

Charlie sighed. "Why?"

Warming to the subject, Angela leaned as far forward as her considerable girth would allow. "I just think that it is your patriotic duty to do it at least once in the office that has housed the most powerful men in the world for decades."

"My patriotic duty? To have sex in the Oval Office?"

"Yes! And then to tell me all about it."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, don't worry. If it happens, you'll be the first to know."

Angela raised her champagne flute full of sparkling apple juice and grinned. "I'd better be, baby."

B&B

"Lance, CJ's nanny wants to take all the babies upstairs to the suites and put them down for a nap. Do you see Addie's diaper bag?" Penelope lifted the tablecloth, peering underneath. "Oh, never mind. Here it is." She pulled the bag out; checking quickly to make sure everything they needed was inside.

Sweets shifted Addie from one arm to the other, blowing a quick raspberry on her neck, eliciting a giggle and an attempt to return fire from his daughter. He moved slightly to avoid the very wet toddler kiss, laughing. "Stop, Pumpkin Butt! You're all wet!" Addie just laughed at her daddy and snuggled into his neck.

Pen smiled softly at the two of them, realizing not for the first time, that she was incredibly happy. She had a beautiful baby, a devoted partner, and a group of friends who would do anything for her. Having grown up in a privileged household, surrounded by Italian marble, Chippendale furniture and absolutely no outward indication of affection from either parent, Penelope made damn sure that her daughter knew that she was loved and cherished every single day. And Sweets, for entirely different but no less valid reasons, shared her fierce devotion to their child's happiness.

"Alright, you two. Give her here, and I'll take her up to Maggie." Sweets handed Addie off to her mother with another raspberry and a smile. "Now, go find a beautiful woman to dance with. You need the practice." She pushed his shoulder slightly while simultaneously leaning in for a quick kiss.

Sweets deepened the kiss, and then took her chin in his hand. "I am already dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room, as soon as she returns from taking my daughter upstairs."

"Charmer." She muttered, and then kissed him again. "Go...grab the future First lady for a twirl. I'll be back."

"You'd better be." He grinned as he watched them head out of the ballroom. With a contented sigh, he went off to steal Charlie away for a dance.

B&B

Booth leaned against the bar and watched Sweets dancing with Charlotte. The two were laughing so hard they could barely keep in step with the music. He knew that they had become close over the last two years while Sweets had been helping her work through the issues that came from the Tucker ordeal but the relationship went beyond just doctor and patient. Sweets and Penelope's daughter, Adelaide, had been born six weeks after Clay Jr. and the two women had bonded during their pregnancies and then over the trial and tribulations that came with being first time mothers.

Booth walked across the dance floor and tapped Sweets on the shoulder, "Alright Sweets, let the grownups talk, now."

Sweets rolled his eyes, "I'm 32, Booth. When are you going to consider me a grownup?"

"Probably never so, get used to it. Why don't you go find that beautiful woman you won't marry and dance with her." Since the day they had announced Penelope was pregnant Booth had been on Sweets' case to marry her even though the couple had made it clear that marriage wasn't for them.

"Fine…" He kissed Charlotte on the cheek, "We'll talk more later, Charlie."

She smiled, "Sure thing, Sweetness."

"Will you stop calling him that?" Booth asked as he began dancing with Charlotte.

"Why? He's adorable, he is the Sweetness."

Booth rolled his eyes and grumbled, "It's annoying and I think you do it in front of me on purpose."

She grinned, "Maybe I do."

They moved quietly across the dance floor for a few minutes before Charlotte asked, "Do you think it's as weird as I do?"

"What?"

"That in about a month I'll be moving into that big ivory house on Pennsylvania Avenue?"

Booth smiled, "After all the work that went into this last year, it seems like the most natural, non-weird thing in the world."

Charlotte paused in mid-step, "I hate to admit this but in my life, my normal day-to-day life, you're the person who's known me the longest."

"So?"

"So, is it weird?" She asked with worried eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, it is." When he saw her brow fall, he grabbed her hand and spun her around. When she was facing him again, he explained, "It's weird but at the same time," he looked around the room, at the company they were in, "all of this is weird so it kinda makes sense, you know?"

"So weird is the norm?"

He laughed, "I guess it is."

B&B

As the reception was winding down, Clay approached Booth at the bar to take care of the only Presidential business he was allowing himself to conduct on such a joyous occasion.

"Quite the party, huh?"

Booth nodded with a smile, "Oh yeah, Cam doesn't do anything half-ass."

"I can tell." Clay ordered a drink and then turned back to Booth, "I have to ask, Booth. Are you happy with your current position at the Bureau?"

Booth glanced over at Clayton and then back to the festivities on the dance floor, "For the most part, why are you gonna put in a good word for me, _Mr. President_? Try and get me a bigger office?"

Clayton chuckled and then his tone turned serious, "Actually, I'd like it if you came and worked with me as the FBI liaison to the White House."

"You're serious?"

"Yes." Clay nodded, "I've given this quite a lot of thought and I wasn't able to mention it before the election but you're definitely my first choice for the position."

Booth shook his head, "I don't know, Clay. I, uh...It's not really my thing, you know?"

"And why is that?"

"I work for the man, you know? I don't want to _be_ the man."

"Well, technically I'll be the man so…"

Booth palmed the back of his neck and looked at Brennan across the room, talking with Charlotte and Cam, "I'm honored that you would even consider me but you don't owe me anything, I mean that whole ordeal was years ago."

Clay set his drink on the bar, "What kind of President would I be if I stacked my advisors with every person who I felt I owed something to?"

"A normal one." Booth scoffed.

Clay smiled, "Yeah, but I'm shooting for just above normal so…" He slipped his hands into his pockets, "Look, you have an exemplary service record both with the military and with the FBI, I know from personal experience you're the kind of man who gets things done even when faced with the most treacherous of circumstances and I know I can trust you. Does the situation I learned those things in really matter?"

Booth ran his hand across his jaw, "Won't people talk about the fact that I, of all people, got the job?"

"Maybe, but my reasoning behind the decision is sound and I believe would stand up to the scrutiny."

Still deep in thought, his thumb running back and forth across his bottom lip, Booth replied. "I don't even know what being the FBI liaison to the White House entails."

Gesturing with his drink over to Charlotte, Clay asked, "You think the First Lady-Elect has any idea how to be the First Lady?"

"No, but Charlie's pretty quick on the uptake."

"And from what I've gathered so are you."

Booth placed his fingertips on his chest, "Me?"

"You were the first agent to ever liaison with the Jeffersonian Institute and it wasn't for the lack of others trying. That alone tells me you can adapt." Clayton put his drink down on the bar and rubbed his hands together, "What other caveat do you have for me?"

"I know there's more I just can't think of any right now." He looked over at the President-Elect, a man he'd truly come to respect in the last year, a man he'd be proud to work with and finally sighed, "I'd need to talk to Bones about it, you understand?"

"Of course."

Booth shook Clay's hand and then walked across the dance floor to where Brennan was sitting, chatting with Charlotte. As he ducked between party goers, he reflected on the strange but amazing journey his life had taken in the seven years since he had boarded that military plane, bound for Afghanistan. Then, he had felt as though his life was in disarray, nothing to look forward to and nowhere to call home.

But as he took his seat next to his wife, kissing her deeply before taking his son from her and holding him close, Booth finally began to realize just how far he had come from that moment all those years ago when he was at his absolute lowest. He had his family in Bones, Parker, Alexandra and Joseph. He had close, loyal friends, all of whom he also considered family. He had a job he loved and excelled at. He had everything he'd ever wanted but thought he didn't deserve.

Booth looked around the table again at everyone he loved, smiling to himself. This...he thought. This, finally, is home.

* * *

**Well, this is it. Finally. We're going to miss this one, we really will. We just want to thank everyone who has stuck by us through this whole thing, including The Only Thing Different. The reviews have been humbling, and the encouragement and support has been phenomenal and we will never be able to thank you all enough. And just so you know, this story isn't quite completed yet. We are in the planning stages of part three, called Fortunate Son. Hopefully, we can get that started very soon. Thanks to all of you again for your support. ~Smurfs and NatesMama**


End file.
